Hunger Games Anniversary
by Nomade13
Summary: La suite de "Hunger Games Revolution", ma fin alternative de la trilogie Hunger Games. Dix ans après la rébellion, Peeta et Katniss se sont bâtis une nouvelle vie dans le District 12 mais un événement pourrait venir compromettre leur tranquillité lorsque le nouveau Président de Panem décide d'organiser de nouveaux jeux, pour fêter ce 10e anniversaire...
1. Chapter 1

_Salut à toutes et toutes ! Après deux mois de silence, me revoilà pour vous livrer les fruits de la cogitation estivale ! _

_Je reviens vers vous avec la suite promise de Hunger Games Revolution._

_Les personnages principaux appartiennent à Suzanne Collins. Les autres sont issus de ma propre imagination pour les besoins de l'histoire. _

_Je conseille vivement à celles et ceux qui découvrent mon histoire de commencer leur lecture par le premier volet étant donné que j'ai pris pas mal de libertés avec l'oeuvre originale de Suzanne Collins et que vous pourriez vous y perdre dans les personnages. _

_Pour les autres, bon retour au District 12 ! et bonne lecture ! J'espère que cette toute nouvelle histoire saura vous séduire !_

Chapitre 1

Je m'appelle Katniss Mellark.

Je suis née, j'ai grandi et je vis aujourd'hui encore dans le District 12. Le district de la misère à l'époque pas si lointaine du règne du Président Snow et des Hunger Games.

Mais, je suis connue dans tout Panem sous bien d'autres noms : la Fille du Feu, le Geai Moqueur, Katniss Everdeen…

Je suis celle par qui est venue la révolte. Celle qui a permis le soulèvement qui a tout changé.

Chaque année, à la même époque, la télévision repasse des images de nos jeux et des affrontements qui ont suivi et j'ai du mal à me reconnaître sur ces vidéos. Je n'étais qu'une adolescente, inconsciente et téméraire. Aujourd'hui, je suis une femme. Une mère. J'ai eu vingt-huit ans en mai dernier.

Toute cette vie de chaos et de souffrance est derrière nous.

C'est du moins ce que je veux croire.

En soupirant, je pénètre doucement dans la chambre d'enfant. Le petit matin éclaire la pièce d'une lumière pastel qui ne semble pas déranger mes deux petits anges. Je me penche sur le petit lit de mon fils, encore entouré de barreaux. La semaine dernière, nous avons tenté de les lui enlever mais, il a roulé jusqu'au bord dans son sommeil et s'est retrouvé par terre. Il s'est rendormi sous son lit, aussi tranquillement que s'il ne s'était rien passé mais j'ai eu la peur de ma vie en découvrant son lit vide au matin.

Mon petit ange blond sourit dans son sommeil. Je décide de lui accorder encore quelques minutes et me dirige vers le lit de ma grande fille, Tehani. Ses longs cheveux noirs bouclent sur l'oreiller et s'étalent autour de son visage clair comme les rayons d'un soleil sombre. Elle est magnifique ! Non, ils sont magnifiques… Mes enfants. Chair de ma chair, sang de mon sang. Qui aurait cru qu'un jour je pourrais être habitée par tant d'amour, moi qui ai vécu si longtemps avec la colère et la peur chevillées au cœur…

Mes enfants, c'est le cadeau que m'a demandé Peeta un soir d'hiver. Je m'en souviendrai toujours. Il était lové contre moi, sa tête sur mon épaule et il a murmuré, timidement, au creux de mon oreille, comme s'il craignait ma réaction : « Katniss, et si on faisait un bébé ? »

Mon cœur a loupé un battement puis est parti au grand galop comme un fou dans ma poitrine. Peeta veut avoir un enfant ? Quelques années auparavant, j'aurais refusé tout net. En réalité, je crois qu'il n'aurait même pas osé me poser la question…

Mais, depuis ce rêve que j'ai fait un jour lointain, dans le train qui nous menait, Finnick et moi au Capitole, pour tenter d'arracher nos amis à la mort, tout avait changé. Une fracture invisible avait sillonné la roche de mon cœur et Peeta s'y était engouffré, tout doucement, l'air de rien.

J'ai toujours pensé qu'il ne s'attendait pas à ce que je cède aussi facilement. Car lorsque j'ai hoché la tête et déposé un baiser sur ses lèvres, il a eu l'air vraiment surpris.

« Ça peut se négocier… » ai-je murmuré.

Il a écarquillé les yeux puis a éclaté de rire. J'ai basculé sans avoir le temps de souffler et me suis retrouvée sous lui, délicieusement prisonnière de ses bras. Il a chuchoté, en plantant ses yeux brûlants dans les miens : « tout ce que tu veux mon amour… ».

Et j'ai su que j'avais fait le bon choix.

Lorsqu'aujourd'hui, je tourne mon regard intérieur sur notre histoire, je réalise que tout a changé le jour lointain de la Moisson. C'est à cet instant que ma vie et mon destin ont été liés à Peeta, même si, à cette époque-là, je n'en avais aucune idée.

Je m'arrache à mes souvenirs et au flot de mes pensées. Ma fille ouvre les yeux. Elle bâille, s'étire comme un chat et pose ses grands yeux bleus sur moi. Les yeux de Peeta. Je lui souris et murmure :

— Bonjour, mon ange ! Tu as bien dormi ?

Elle hoche la tête. A ses pieds, les couvertures remuent soudain et une boule de poils en émerge : Cookie. La petite chatte a élu domicile chez nous depuis deux ans, à peu près au moment de la naissance de notre fils, Manu. Ma fille l'adore.

Au début, j'ai bien essayé de lui interdire de dormir dans la chambre des enfants mais, ces animaux ont une ténacité proche de l'obstination quand ils veulent quelque chose. De guerre lasse, j'ai fini par céder et Cookie a pris ses quartiers dans le lit de Tehani.

Buttercup est resté chez Prim jusqu'à sa mort, il y a trois ans environ. Il s'est endormi un soir, sur sa chaise, dans un coin du salon, pour ne plus se réveiller. Ma petite sœur a été inconsolable durant plusieurs semaines jusqu'à ce que nous découvrions que le matou avait laissé derrière lui un fils aussi jaune que lui mais avec, je dois le dire, un bien meilleur caractère ! Le chaton a comblé le vide laissé par la mort de Buttercup dans le cœur de Prim, atténuant un peu sa peine. Je sais qu'elle portera toujours cette boule de fourrure dans son cœur, sans que je comprenne vraiment d'où lui venait cet attachement si spécial pour lui...

Je caresse machinalement la tête douce de Cookie et fais un câlin à ma fille lorsque Manu s'éveille à son tour. Aussitôt debout, il s'accroche aux barreaux de son lit et m'appelle, en tendant les bras :

— Maman !

J'embrasse ma fille et lui dis :

— Allez ! Lève-toi, ma puce, on va aller prendre le petit déjeuner et ensuite, je te déposerai à l'école.

Je prends mon fils dans mes bras et le soulève par-dessus la barrière. Il s'accroche à mon cou et se colle contre moi, m'enserrant comme une liane sur un rocher. Il dépose un baiser humide sur ma joue et blottit son petit visage au creux de mon cou. Je sais qu'il aime mon parfum, ça le rassure. Ce doit être dans ses gènes… Peeta aussi fait le même geste…

Je souris intérieurement.

Tehani dévale les escaliers en martelant le bois de ses petits talons. Je la suis tranquillement, Manu toujours accroché à moi.

Je les installe autour de la grande table et leur sers leur petit déjeuner en écoutant d'une oreille distraite leurs babillages. Ils se chamaillent le dernier morceau de brioche. J'interviens, coupe la part en deux et en tends un bout à chacun. La querelle cesse aussitôt.

Un moment après, lorsqu'ils sont enfin habillés et prêts à partir, je les prends par la main et, d'un pas léger, nous partons vers l'école, située dans l'ancienne ville à présent rénovée, à quelques centaines de mètres du village des vainqueurs.

Arrivés à destination, Tenahi m'embrasse et court retrouver ses copines.

Ensuite, je dépose Manu à la garderie à quelques mètres de l'école mais mon fils peine à se détacher de moi. Il pleurniche un peu mais, je ne cède pas il me fait la même scène à chaque fois. Finalement, la jeune fille de la crèche vient le chercher par la main et il accepte enfin de la suivre. Cette séparation m'arrache le cœur mais, je sais que dès que j'aurai tourné l'angle de la rue, mon chenapan de fils aura oublié son chagrin et jouera avec les autres enfants. Cette pensée me réconforte un peu tandis que j'atteins la boulangerie.

Nous avons rouvert le magasin il y a six ans déjà.

Si tout le bâtiment a été refait, l'enseigne est encore d'origine Peeta l'a restaurée de ses mains. Il a tenu à ce qu'il reste quelque chose de la boutique de ses parents.

Je pénètre par la porte arrière et me retrouve dans le fournil. Peeta est afféré à enfourner du pain dans la gueule béante du four. Il fait une chaleur accablante près du foyer mais mon mari y est comme un poisson dans l'eau. Je me faufile derrière lui et, lorsqu'il referme la porte du four, j'enlace sa taille et colle mon corps contre le sien. Il sourit et soupire de bonheur, comme toujours lorsque je fais ce genre de geste.

Il pose sa pelle, recouvre mes mains des siennes, blanchissant ma peau de farine et murmure :

— Salut Beauté…

Je ris. Je ne m'habituerai jamais à ces surnoms qu'il me donne tout le temps. J'en rougis encore malgré les années et je crois que c'est justement ça qui l'amuse !

Il pivote entre mes bras et tout à coup, l'air de rien, c'est moi qui me retrouve dans les siens. Il dépose ses lèvres brûlantes sur les miennes le temps d'un baiser trop court à mon goût. Lorsqu'il s'écarte, j'incline la tête pour rattraper sa bouche et lui voler un autre baiser. Il me plaque contre lui avec plus de force et je sens glisser sur ma peau un frisson délicieux.

Un grattement de gorge gêné nous rappelle à l'ordre et j'aperçois l'un des apprentis de Peeta, qui fixe le sol, visiblement embarrassé. Résignée, je chuchote à l'oreille de Peeta :

— Je vais te laisser travailler… Je te vois ce soir…

— Oui, à plus tard. Je t'aime, Katniss.

Je dépose un dernier baiser sur ses lèvres et mime silencieusement les mots « je t'aime » avant de sortir.

Sur le seuil de la boulangerie, je me sens un instant seule et désœuvrée. Jusqu'à il y a peu, Manu restait en permanence avec moi. Je le trimballais partout avec moi, dans mes bras, dans sa poussette ou sur mon dos. Nous étions fusionnels et inséparables. Tehani n'a jamais été aussi possessive que Manu. Elle a rapidement pris son indépendance mais mon fils, c'est autre chose !

Au bout de quelques mois, Peeta m'a convaincue qu'il était temps pour lui de jouer avec d'autres enfants et pour moi de briser ce lien fusionnel qui existe entre nous. J'ai beau savoir qu'il a raison et que c'est pour le bien de notre fils, au début, la séparation a été très dure. C'est vrai que si Peeta a la boulangerie et sa peinture, moi, je n'ai rien d'autre que ma famille. Je n'ai jamais réussi à me trouver une passion comme lui. Je suis nulle en art plastique, une catastrophe en musique et je ne fais la cuisine que parce que je suis obligée de nourrir ma famille…

D'aussi loin que je me souvienne, j'ai toujours pris soin de ma famille, je me suis arrangée pour qu'ils aient de quoi manger. Je ne sais rien faire d'autre.

De temps en temps, je pars encore chasser en forêt même si nous n'avons plus besoin de tuer les animaux pour nous nourrir.

Mais la forêt n'est plus la même sans Gale… Je m'y sens comme une étrangère qui ne retrouve pas ses marques.

Parfois, je marche jusqu'au lac où m'emmenait mon père. De toute la forêt, c'est le seul endroit qui me reste familier, peut-être parce que ce lieu n'était déjà habité que par des fantômes bien avant que le reste de ma vie ne change.

Je m'allonge dans l'herbe haute, avalant le soleil par tous les pores de ma peau et des fois même, je plonge nue dans le lac, sachant que personne, à part Peeta, n'aura l'idée de venir me trouver là. Mais, il ne vient jamais… Il est trop occupé en ville à la boulangerie.

Je lui répète souvent que son pétrin est sa maîtresse parce qu'il me quitte tous les matins à l'aube pour aller le retrouver. Mais il déteste que je dise ça. Lorsque je le fais, il soupire, lève les yeux au ciel et jure ses grands dieux qu'il me pourra jamais aimer personne d'autre aussi fort que moi.

Je le crois. Je le sais.

Son amour pour moi, pour notre famille, est incommensurable.

Plus profond que l'océan qui borde le district 4, plus puissant que ces armées de fantômes et de mutations génétiques qui le hantent encore parfois dans son sommeil et qui viennent peupler ses toiles, comme pour exorciser les cauchemars…

Mais, les matins où je le taquine avec ça, j'ai en général gain de cause et le bon peuple du District 12 attend son pain une heure de plus…

Mais aujourd'hui, je n'ai envie de rien…

Je traîne mes pas jusqu'au village des Vainqueurs et le traverse lentement pour gagner la maison occupée par ma mère et de ma sœur.

Prim est dans le jardin, en train d'arroser ses fleurs. Sa canne est posée près de l'escalier qui monte au perron. Ma sœur s'arrête et me fait signe en me voyant approcher.

— Salut Katniss ! Tu vas bien ce matin ?

Je hoche la tête en souriant. Je l'embrasse et la contemple.

Elle a vingt-quatre ans ma petite sœur. C'est une belle jeune fille, à présent, à la taille fine et aux jambes élancées. Ses longs cheveux blonds sont retenus par ses éternels rubans en une natte complexe que je soupçonne être l'œuvre de Cinna.

— Et toi ? Tu ne travailles pas aujourd'hui ?

— Non, j'ai terminé ma garde tard dans la nuit. Je suis de repos pour la journée. Alors j'en profite un peu pour prendre soin de mes fleurs.

— Cinna est là ?

— Oui. Dans son bureau. Il travaille.

— Tu crois que je peux le déranger ?

— Bien sûr ! Tu sais bien que tu ne le déranges jamais ! Entre !

Je la laisse à son jardin et pénètre dans la maison. J'entends ma mère qui s'affaire dans la cuisine. Je passe ma tête à la porte et lui crie :

— Salut Maman !

Elle sursaute, arrachée à ses pensées et me sourit :

— Bonjour, ma fille. Comment va la famille ?

— Très bien ! J'ai laissé Manu à la crèche pour la matinée.

— Ça va ? Il s'habitue ?

Mon soupir la fait rire et je réponds :

— Il a encore pleuré…

— C'est normal, tu verras, ça lui passera !

Je secoue la tête, perplexe.

— Espérons… Bon, je te laisse. Je vais voir Cinna. A plus tard !

— Oui, à plus tard, Katniss.

Je toque discrètement à la porte entrebâillée du bureau de mon styliste.

— Entrez ! crie-t-il depuis le fond de la pièce.

Je pousse lentement le battant et découvre mon ami devant un mannequin, en train d'agencer un rouleau de tissu pour faire naître ce qui ressemble déjà à une robe.

Il lève les yeux et saisit les épingles qu'il tient entre ses lèvres pour attacher le satin sur le mannequin.

— Salut Katniss ! Tu te décides enfin à passer me voir !

— Oui, désolée, j'ai été un peu prise avec les enfants ces derniers jours. Manu a été malade et j'ai dû rester près de lui quelques jours.

— Oh… Il va mieux ?

— Oui. Tu sais comment sont les enfants… Deux jours au lit, un peu de soupe et les voilà sur pieds !

Il me sourit mais son regard est légèrement voilé. Je sais parfaitement pourquoi et j'ai un pincement au cœur. Cinna m'a confié un jour, lorsque j'attendais Tehani, avoir toujours désiré des enfants mais, la vie ne lui a pas fait ce cadeau. Enfin, pas jusqu'ici…

Cela fait des années maintenant qu'il veille sur Prim, comme un ami, comme un frère. Et pourtant il l'aime. Passionnément. Désespérément. Sans rien dire depuis si longtemps. Plus je les regarde tous les deux, plus je suis persuadée de l'existence de ce lien, si pur, si indéfectible qui les unit.

L'année dernière, j'ai failli en parler à Prim mais, elle était encore tellement fragile. Tellement pleine de doutes. Depuis le bombardement et les terribles séquelles de ses blessures, elle n'a plus confiance en elle. Je crois qu'elle n'aime plus son corps et qu'elle est intimement persuadée que personne d'autre ne pourra l'aimer. Alors, même si elle pose sur Cinna ce regard proche de l'adoration, elle ne se rend pas compte de ses sentiments pour elle.

Je ne dois pas brusquer les choses. Je dois les laisser aller à leur rythme. Après tout, c'est de famille… Les filles Everdeen ne sont pas très douées pour décrypter les émotions…

Finalement, je m'arrache à mes pensées et lui demande :

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

— Une robe de bal !

Je hausse les sourcils, perplexe.

— Oui, figure-toi que mon carnet de commande explose depuis un mois ! Toutes les dames de la bonne société du Capitole veulent une robe « made in Cinna » ! S'exclame-t-il, en riant.

Cette idée semble énormément l'amuser.

— Tu as toujours été un grand styliste, pourquoi as-tu l'air surpris par cet afflux de commandes ?

— Parce que je te dois ce regain de popularité, Katniss ! Encore et toujours !

— Je ne comprends pas…

— Plutarch Heavensbee a été nommé le mois dernier par le Président Kaldwel pour organiser les festivités du 10e anniversaire du nouveau Panem. Il a entamé une grande tournée à travers les districts avec paraît-il une mission secrète… Les rumeurs parlent d'un truc grandiose et pharaonique ! On sait déjà qu'un gigantesque gala de bienfaisance ouvrira le mois des célébrations le 1er août. Et devine qui devrait en être l'invité d'honneur, toujours selon les ragots bien sûr…

Je hausse les épaules. Je ne me sens pas vraiment concernée par tout ce faste aussi chatoyant que surfait. J'ai connu le Capitole et ses arcanes. Je ne sais que trop ce que peuvent cacher les strass et les paillettes…

— Toi, ma belle !

Je sursaute.

— Quoi ? M'étranglé-je. Comment ça ?

— Il semblerait que le peuple de Panem n'ait pas oublié à qui il doit sa liberté, ma chérie… C'est un grand honneur ! Tout le monde veut savoir ce que tu es devenue.

Décidément, le spectre du Geai Moqueur ne me laissera jamais tranquille…

— Tu parles d'un honneur… Et qu'est-ce que je suis sensée dire à Peeta ?

— Il serait invité lui aussi, selon mes sources… Les amants maudits du District 12 font toujours recette au Capitole, tu sais.

— Et donc, tout le monde voudra porter une robe créée par notre styliste… Logique… Je suis ravie pour toi, Cinna. Je tâcherai de ne pas gâter ton succès lorsque je leur répondrai que je n'y vais pas, dis-je avec une pointe d'ironie dans la voix.

Cinna m'enveloppa d'un regard paternaliste et légèrement amusé, un peu comme si je ne pouvais pas refuser.

_Mais bien sûr que je peux ! _

Enfin… Je crois…

Mais tout à coup, je ne suis même plus certaine d'y croire moi-même…

_A suivre..._


	2. Chapter 2

_Hello tout le monde !_

_Merci à celles qui m'ont envoyé un commentaire, ça m'a fait très plaisir !_

_Je vous livre le chapitre 2 : le danger se précise... _

_Bonne lecture ! et à bientôt pour la suite !_

Chapitre 2

Lorsque Peeta rentre, vers dix-neuf heures, après une journée de labeur bien remplie, il me trouve, prostrée dans une chaise longue, le regard dans le vague, perdu au loin, vers le soleil déclinant.

Il s'accroupit pour être à ma hauteur et dépose un baiser sur ma tempe pour m'arracher doucement à mes pensées. Les enfants jouent dans le jardin, à quelques pas de moi. Ils se poursuivent en riant. Tout à leur jeu, ils n'ont pas encore aperçu leur père sinon, ils se seraient déjà jetés sur lui.

— Katniss…

— Hum ?

Je tourne doucement mon visage vers lui et réalise qu'il me sourit, vaguement inquiet.

— Tout va bien, chérie ? Tu as l'air soucieux…

Je secoue la tête, comme pour en chasser les pensées qui me parasitent depuis ma visite chez Cinna.

— Non, non… Tout va bien.

Comment lui annoncer que Capitole est sur le point d'étendre une fois de plus son ombre sur nos vies ?

Durant ces dix dernières années, nous avons tout fait pour vivre aussi cachés que nous pouvions l'être, évitant de faire parler de nous, refusant toutes les invitations et les demandes d'interviews. Nous avons protégés notre famille et notre bonheur, les dissimulant aux yeux des caméras du Capitole.

Mais aujourd'hui, y parviendrons-nous encore ? Ce qui se prépare me semble soudain plus grand que tout le reste. Comme si un gigantesque projecteur était sur le point de braquer son faisceau sur nos existences pour nous projeter une fois encore en pleine lumière.

— Papa ! Papa ! hurle tout à coup Tehani en découvrant Peeta, accroupi près de moi.

Nos deux enfants s'élancent vers nous en courant et nous rejoignent en quelques secondes. Ils se jettent dans les bras de Peeta qui les soulèvent tous deux, un sur chaque bras, comme s'ils ne pesaient pas plus lourds qu'une plume.

Qu'est-ce qu'il est fort mon mari ! Il l'a toujours été mais, les années n'ont en rien altéré sa force, au contraire. A la boulangerie, il m'arrive de l'apercevoir en train de déplacer des sacs de farine plus lourds qu'un homme. Je rougis en m'apercevant que je détaille depuis plusieurs minutes les muscles saillants de ses bras et de ses épaules. Peeta croise mon regard brûlant et troublé et un sourire insolent se forme sur ses lèvres. Décidément, il lit en moi comme dans un livre ouvert !

Je rougis de plus belle, ce qui semble encore plus l'amuser.

Tehani babille, racontant sa journée tandis que Manu joue avec le col de la chemise de son père. Il tire doucement sur les boutons, fasciné par ce nouveau jeu.

Je me lève tranquillement et rentre pour préparer le repas. Peeta reste quelques minutes encore dehors à jouer avec les enfants avant de me suivre à l'intérieur.

Depuis la cuisine, je l'entends qui ordonne :

— Allez vous laver les mains maintenant, on va bientôt passer à table !

J'entends une cavalcade légère dans les escaliers et le temps d'un battement de paupières, Peeta est là, tout contre moi. Son corps me frôle tandis qu'il se penche par-dessus mon épaule pour regarder ce que je prépare.

— Hum ! Ça sent drôlement bon, dis donc ! commente-t-il en humant les fumets qui s'échappent de ma marmite.

— C'est du lapin, dis-je avec un petit sourire de satisfaction.

Il dépose un baiser fugitif au creux de mon cou et s'approche du placard pour prendre les assiettes et mettre la table.

Nous dînons tranquillement en famille puis, je donne leur bain aux enfants et les mets au lit. Peeta leur lit une histoire pour les aider à s'endormir. Assise sur le lit de Tehani, j'écoute moi aussi le conte qui parle d'une grenouille et d'un petit ours. La voix de Peeta, grave et sereine, donne vie aux personnages si bien qu'elle m'emporte très loin de la chambre des enfants, dans un monde imaginaire. Lorsque tout à coup, mon mari baisse le ton, je m'aperçois que les petits ont succombé au sommeil. Je dépose un baiser léger sur leur front pour leur souhaiter bonne nuit.

Je laisse une veilleuse allumée sur la table de nuit de Tehani et nous quittons la chambre en silence.

Main dans la main, nous redescendons et sortons sur la terrasse. L'air du soir est doux en cette fin de printemps. On sent déjà arriver les beaux jours. Je soupire longuement, sans m'en rendre compte et Peeta murmure :

— Vas-tu enfin me dire ce qui ne va pas ?

J'hésite mais, face à son regard insistant, je finis par lui raconter mon entrevue avec Cinna.

Lorsque je termine mon récit, il hausse les épaules, blasé et réplique :

— Et ça te surprend ? Tu ne te souviens pas de ce qu'Haymitch nous a dit lors des jeux de l'Expiation ?

Je lui jette un coup d'œil incompréhensif et il ajoute :

— Il a dit que nous ne descendrions jamais de ce train. Et il avait raison, Katniss. Et ça a été encore plus vrai à partir du moment où tu as été choisie pour être le symbole de la révolution.

Il m'attire contre lui et m'enlace.

— Ne t'inquiète pas, ce n'est qu'un gala ! S'il le faut vraiment, nous y ferons une apparition et après, ils nous laisseront tranquilles.

— Oui… Jusqu'à la prochaine fois !

Il éclate de rire. Je sens sa poitrine se soulever et vibrer contre la mienne. Son rire, c'est le remède à toutes mes angoisses !

— Tu as tout compris ! réplique-t-il.

Tout cela semble beaucoup l'amuser, contrairement à moi. Il faut dire qu'il a toujours été beaucoup plus doué que moi pour tout ça…

Je décide donc de ne plus m'en faire et d'attendre de voir.

La nouvelle ne tarde pas à arriver. Plutarch Heavensbee débarque d'un hovercraft trois jours plus tard, accompagné d'une tribu d'assistants et d'assistantes, aux tenues chatoyantes et aux coiffures impossibles.

Je songe avec un brin d'amertume que, vu sous cet angle, rien n'a vraiment changé au Capitole …

— Katniss ! Peeta ! S'exclame-t-il en nous découvrant au milieu de la foule de curieux, amassés dans le Pré pour voir atterrir l'appareil.

Il s'avance vers nous d'un pas vif et nous prend dans ses bras. Les années ont tissé quelques fils d'argent de plus dans sa chevelure et il a pris quelques kilos mais, son visage, souriant, est demeuré le même que dans mes souvenirs.

— Mes enfants ! Quelle joie de vous revoir ! Il faut ab-so-lu-ment que je vous parle ! dit-il en insistant lourdement sur l'adverbe. J'ai une proposition extraordinaire à vous faire ! Du jamais vu ! Du sensationnel ! Vous allez adorer !

_Ça permettez-moi d'en douter…_murmure une petite voix en moi.

Il nous entoure de ses bras et nous invite à l'intérieur de l'hovercraft.

Une vaste salle de réunion y a été organisée. La pièce est élégamment meublée d'une table de bois précieux, de fauteuils au velours capitonné et habillée de tapis au sol.

Peeta et moi prenons place l'un près de l'autre dans deux fauteuils et Peeta m'attrape la main pour maintenir un lien entre nous malgré notre éloignement physique.

Plutarch sourit en le voyant faire.

— Nous vous écoutons, déclare tranquillement Peeta en ramenant sa cheville droite sur son autre genou pour arborer une pose savamment décontractée.

— Voulez-vous boire quelque chose ? Nous avons eu d'excellents crus cette année au Capitole…

Le regard pesant de Peeta l'oblige à s'interrompre et Plutarch toussote, troublé.

_Voilà qui lui ressemble bien peu…_

Tout à coup, la vague d'inquiétude me submerge à nouveau et je serre convulsivement les doigts autour de la main de Peeta. Ce dernier me renvoie une légère pression pour me calmer.

Je toise Plutarch, attendant qu'il parle, ce qu'il finit par faire, en reposant la carafe et son verre plein sur la table.

— Eh bien, voilà… Le nouveau Président de l'Union, M. Kaldwel, a souhaité quelque chose d'extraordinaire pour fêter le 10e anniversaire du renversement de la dictature de Snow. Il m'a chargé d'organiser tout un mois de festivités qui débutera par un grand gala de charité et un bal début août. Le Président a particulièrement insisté pour que vous en soyez les invités d'honneur. Il est évident que votre présence permettrait d'attirer énormément de monde ce qui est le but d'un gala de charité, n'est-ce pas ?

— Et c'est tout ? Vous aviez besoin de venir en personne pour nous demander de faire de la figuration à un dîner et à un bal ? Nous avons le téléphone dans le District 12, vous savez, Plutarch ! Plaisante Peeta.

Mais, Plutarch attrape son verre et boit d'une traite d'une grande gorgée de vin, comme pour se donner du courage.

Tout à coup, j'ai la bouche sèche et déglutir me semble aussi éprouvant que si j'essayais d'avaler du sable.

— Eh bien en réalité, il y a autre chose, en effet… commence Plutarch, en évitant soigneusement de croiser mon regard pour se concentrer sur Peeta. Le Président voulait quelque chose de grandiose et d'inédit pour clôturer le mois de festivités. Alors, nous avons eu l'idée d'organiser un jeu…

_Un jeu ?_

A ce simple mot, toutes les cellules de mon corps se convulsent et tous les poils de mes avant-bras se redressent.

Voyant que nous sommes tous deux sans voix, Plutarch continue d'une voix plus assurée, qui s'efforce d'être convaincante :

— Oui, enfin, rien à voir avec les Hunger Games bien sûr ! Il s'agirait plutôt d'une sorte de chasse au trésor, sans tuerie ! Juste deux équipes lancées à la recherche d'un objet caché dans un environnement exotique et fabuleux, entièrement réalisé et contrôlé par informatique ! Rien de réel ! Seulement du spectacle ! Garantie sans danger !

Lorsqu'il termine sa tirade, j'ose un coup d'œil vers Peeta. J'hésite encore sur la posture à adopter. Je suis sous le choc. Comment peuvent-ils imaginer recréer des jeux après ce que nous avons traversé, après toutes les vies qui ont été volées durant les Hunger Games ?

Peeta serre les dents. Je le vois à la manière dont sa mâchoire se crispe.

— Vous n'oseriez pas… lâche-t-il enfin d'une voix glaciale, presque menaçante.

— Comprenons-nous bien Peeta, il s'agit simplement d'une fête, d'une célébration. Et au cours du show, les parieurs pourront miser sur leur équipe favorite. C'est pourquoi, j'ai émis l'idée de faire s'affronter deux équipes, une composée de nouvelles recrues, des jeunes volontaires issus des Districts et une autre composée des anciens vainqueurs, dont la popularité est toujours au beau fixe au Capitole, auprès des sponsors. Les gains récoltés permettront de financer des projets dans les districts. Des projets qui ne pourraient jamais voir le jour sans cet argent…

Mais, je n'entends plus ses arguments.

_Des paris, des pions et des jeux ! Comment retourner dix ans en arrière en une seconde ! Plutarch a inventé la machine à remonter dans le temps ! Quelle ironie ! Nous avons risqué nos vies pour mettre un terme à une dictature et il ne leur aura fallu que dix ans pour y revenir !_

Une rage proche de la folie s'empare de moi et je me lève d'un bond.

—Vous voulez nous renvoyer dans une arène pour le plaisir des sponsors ! Vous êtes malade ou quoi ! Vous vous prenez pour Snow ! M'écrié-je.

Ma main balaye brutalement la table et envoie valser la carafe et le verre à moitié plein. Le cristal s'écrase contre le mur et le liquide éclabousse la paroi, y laissant de longues coulées couleur de sang.

Plutarch fait un bond en arrière et pose sur moi un regard empreint de terreur.

Satisfaite de mon petit effet, je tourne vivement les talons et sors en courant de cette pièce qui soudain me semble étriquée et étouffante.

J'ai besoin d'air. De liberté.

Alors que je quitte l'hovercraft, je perçois des éclats de voix qui proviennent de l'intérieur mais tout ce je comprends, ce sont les derniers mots de Peeta : « Laissez tomber, d'accord ! Allez-vous-en maintenant ! ».

Je suis déjà à mi-chemin dans le Pré lorsqu'il me rejoint enfin.

— Katniss ! Attends-moi !

J'ai couru sans m'en rendre vraiment compte. Je suis essoufflée et j'ai un goût métallique dans la bouche. Un goût de sang. J'ai dû me mordre la joue sans m'en apercevoir. Je m'arrête un instant et pose les mains sur mes genoux, le torse penché en avant, pour reprendre mon souffle.

La main chaude de Peeta caresse doucement mon dos, comme pour m'apaiser. Je lève les yeux vers lui et soudain, sans crier gare, j'éclate en sanglots. Les larmes s'échappent de mes yeux fixes et roulent sur mes joues. Je ne comprends pas ce qu'il m'arrive. C'est comme si tout à coup, je ne contrôlais plus mon corps. Le visage de Peeta traduit un instant de panique puis, il m'attire contre lui et me serre très fort. Tellement fort que j'ai du mal à respirer mais, je ne dis rien car cette puissance me rassure, me réconforte et semble seule capable d'endiguer mes pleurs.

Les curieux qui s'étaient amassés autour de nous s'éparpillent soudain en silence et j'aperçois du coin de l'œil la silhouette de Sae Boui Boui qui les disperse. Je lui en suis reconnaissante.

Au bout de quelques minutes, Peeta se remet à marcher et m'entraîne avec lui jusqu'à la maison.

Nous y entrons, enlacés, et il referme la porte à clés derrière nous. Les enfants sont chez ma mère. La maison est soudain étrangement silencieuse.

A chaque fois que mon esprit repasse les mots de Plutarch, la vague de panique refait surface et les larmes se remettent à couler sur mes joues. Je ne peux les arrêter. C'est comme une vanne qui s'ouvrirait en moi sans que j'aie mon mot à dire.

Peeta m'entraîne doucement sur le canapé et m'y fait asseoir. Il libère tendrement mes mains, cramponnées à sa chemise et va me chercher un verre d'eau. Il me force à boire quelques gorgées, patiemment.

— Bois, ça va te faire du bien…

Je finis par obéir et l'eau fraîche m'apaise effectivement, libérant un étroit passage dans ma trachée ce qui me permet de respirer à nouveau normalement.

Peeta s'assoit près de moi et je viens me blottir contre lui, au creux de son épaule. Je ramasse mes pieds sous moi, pour me faire toute petite. Je ne suis plus qu'une petite boule tremblante, réfugiée dans les bras de cet homme que rien ne semble atteindre.

Je sais pourtant qu'avec ce qu'il a traversé, les mots de Plutarch doivent résonner en lui avec autant sinon plus de force qu'en moi. Mais il semble calme. Après tant d'années de vie commune, je sais que ce n'est qu'une apparence. Je perçois sa colère qui gronde comme un torrent furieux.

Je finis par murmurer :

— Ils n'oseront pas…

Peeta soupire profondément.

— Si. C'est déjà trop tard…

— Personne n'acceptera d'y aller !

— Je l'espère, Katniss… mais si c'était vraiment le cas, Plutarch ne serait pas venu jusqu'à nous.

Je lève un regard interdit vers lui et il ajoute :

— Nous sommes le dernier district qu'il visite. Il a déjà vu les autres. S'il n'avait essuyé que des refus, il ne se serait pas donné la peine de venir jusqu'ici.

Cette fois, c'est à mon tour de soupirer. Il a probablement raison mais je déclare fermement :

— Je n'irai pas. C'est hors de question. Quoi qu'il dise et quoi qu'il fasse, je n'y retournerai pas !

Peeta dépose un baiser dans mes cheveux et resserre tendrement ses bras autour de moi.

— Allons chercher les enfants, propose-t-il soudain, m'arrachant à mes sombres pensées.

Je m'éveille en sursaut, le corps trempé de sueur, le cœur battant. J'ai fait un cauchemar.

Je jette un coup d'œil dans la chambre : il fait nuit noire. Le réveil sur la table de nuit de Peeta indique trois heures vingt. Je réalise que je serre une boule de tissu chaud contre ma poitrine comme si c'était une bouée de sauvetage. C'est le tee-shirt de Peeta. J'y plonge mon visage : pas de doute, l'étoffe porte son parfum, l'odeur de sa peau. Je tends doucement la main dans le grand lit, à côté de moi. La place est vide et les draps sont froids. Peeta est parti depuis longtemps.

Je me lève et pars à sa recherche, pieds nus, en chemise de nuit. Je passe par la chambre des enfants, entrouvre la porte et m'assure qu'ils dorment sereinement. Puis, je descends au rez-de-chaussée et mes pas me guident jusqu'à la pièce qui sert d'atelier à Peeta. La lumière brille par l'embrasure de la porte. J'entre en silence, m'efforçant de ne pas faire grincer les lattes du parquet.

Peeta est en train de peindre, torse et pieds nus. Son pantalon de pyjama lui tombe légèrement sur les hanches, ce qui lui donne une allure sexy et désirable. Il a les cheveux tout ébouriffés. Il est beau à en faire pâlir la lune d'envie. Je me rapproche de lui pour apercevoir le sujet de son travail.

— Tu ne dors pas ? me demande-t-il dans un souffle.

Je sursaute, persuadée qu'il ne m'avait pas entendue arriver.

Il se retourne, tout sourire, amusé de m'avoir surprise mais son rire se fige lorsqu'il m'aperçoit.

Je lui réponds simplement :

— Non, j'ai fait un cauchemar…

Son regard glisse sur mes épaules, suit la courbe de ma chemise à demi transparente et caresse mes longues jambes nues. Il se gratte la gorge et je souris à mon tour, mutine.

— Oh… Je suis désolé d'être parti comme un voleur mais, je n'arrivais pas à trouver le sommeil et je ne voulais pas te déranger… dit-il finalement en reprenant le fil de ses idées.

Je secoue la tête :

— Ce n'est pas grave… Tu vois, je t'ai retrouvé quand même…

Je m'avance vers lui et glisse mon bras autour de sa taille.

Curieuse, je jette un coup d'œil à la toile. Je m'attendais à tout sauf à ça : le sujet est un couple, assis côte à côte sur une plage.

Le paysage ressemble beaucoup à celui du village de Finnick. Nous y avons passé une semaine délicieuse l'été précédent et cet endroit, c'était celui où nous aimions nous retrouver le matin, pour contempler le lever du soleil, avant que les enfants ne se réveillent.

— C'est magnifique, Peeta… C'est nous ?...

— Oui, j'ai eu envie d'immortaliser ces instants de bonheur plutôt que de toujours peindre des monstres !

Il rit à nouveau mais cette fois, son rire sonne faux.

Et tout à coup, je comprends ce qui se passe dans sa tête : il veut laisser une trace de nous, de notre amour. De notre bonheur. Au cas où …

— Nous aurons encore beaucoup d'autres moments comme celui-là ! Je te le promets, Peeta !

Je me jette violemment, désespérément dans ses bras et il me rend mon étreinte, avec une tristesse sourde.

Son pinceau tombe par terre en silence et dessine au sol une arabesque de couleur bleue.

_A suivre..._


	3. Chapter 3

_Salut tout le monde !_

_Et voilà le chapitre 3 pour vous souhaitez un très bon week-end après une grosse semaine !_

_Dans l'attente de vos commentaires, à très vite !_

Chapitre 3

Plutarch n'a pas insisté. Il est reparti avec son armada de conseillers le soir même de son arrivée. Peut-être a-t-il déjà trouvé suffisamment de volontaires pour son projet… C'est du moins ce dont j'essaie de me convaincre.

Les jours ont passé et notre vie tranquille a repris son cours jusqu'à ce matin.

Lorsque j'entre dans la chambre des enfants, je sens tout de suite que quelque chose ne va pas. Tehani est déjà debout dans son lit mais mon fils ne bouge pas. Il est roulé en boule sous ses couvertures.

J'embrasse ma fille, lui fait un câlin et lui propose de descendre prendre son petit-déjeuner. Elle bâille et je murmure :

— Eh bien mon chat, tu n'as pas assez dormi ?

Elle secoue la tête et me répond, d'une voix encore un peu ensommeillée :

— Manu a beaucoup toussé cette nuit…

Je sursaute. Je n'ai rien entendu. Il faut dire que j'ai pris une tisane pour dormir la veille, mon sommeil aura pu être plus profond que d'habitude…

— Comment ça ? Je n'ai pas entendu…

— Oh, pas fort mais souvent.

Soudain inquiète, je m'avance vers le petit lit et soulève doucement la couverture. Mon fils s'y cramponne comme si sa vie en dépendait. Son front et ses cheveux sont humides, une auréole de sueur tache son pyjama dans le dos. Je pose ma main fraîche sur son visage brûlant et dois me rendre à l'évidence : il a une forte fièvre.

Il toussote faiblement, pas étonnant que je n'ai rien perçu durant la nuit. Sa respiration siffle un peu et il paraît avoir du mal à ouvrir les yeux.

Je me retourne vers Tehani qui n'a pas bougé et me scrute avec attention.

— Ma puce, tu peux rester cinq minutes avec ton frère. Je vais chez mamy, d'accord ? Je reviens vite !

Elle hoche la tête et je dévale en courant les escaliers. Je traverse l'allée comme une folle et frappe à la porte de ma mère. Comme personne ne répond, je tambourine plus fort et crie au cas où ma mère serait à l'étage.

C'est Cinna qui vient finalement m'ouvrir, étonné de mon remue-ménage.

— Katniss ? Est-ce que tout va bien ?

— Non, mon fils est malade. Est-ce que ma mère est là ?

— Elle est partie en ville il y a déjà une bonne demi-heure.

— Et Prim ?

— Elle est à l'hôpital.

Devant mon visage blême, il ajoute :

— Tu as besoin d'aide ?

— Je ne sais pas trop, il est brûlant de fièvre…

— Montre-moi.

Quelque peu rassurée de ne pas être seule, je guide mon ami jusqu'à la chambre des petits. Ma fille n'a pas bougé d'un centimètre, elle est comme tétanisée.

Cinna se penche sur le lit de Manu et procède aux mêmes tests que moi. Le petit ouvre des yeux vitreux lorsqu'il entend une voix d'homme appeler son nom.

— Papa ? demande-t-il.

— Non, mon grand, c'est tonton…

C'est ainsi que les enfants appellent mon styliste étant donné qu'il vit depuis des années sous le même toit que Prim et ma mère. Il fait partie de notre famille. Les enfants l'adorent.

Malgré la couverture, mon fils grelotte. Je vois ses petites lèvres trembler.

Cinna secoue la tête, passablement inquiet.

— Ecoute, Katniss… Je crois qu'on devrait l'amener à l'hôpital. Prim saura quoi faire pour faire tomber sa fièvre.

Je hoche la tête, un peu perdue : que vais-je faire de Tehani ? Et Peeta, je dois le mettre au courant…

Mon ami perçoit mon trouble et ajoute :

— Habille la petite, elle vient avec nous. Je te la garderai pendant que tu verras ta sœur ou un autre médecin. Une fois que nous saurons ce qu'il en est, j'irai prévenir Peeta.

— D'accord…

J'attrape ma fille par la main :

— Viens ma puce, on va te débarbouiller et t'habiller !

Quelques minutes plus tard, je sors de la salle de bain avec Tehani propre et vêtue d'un tee-shirt et d'une petite jupe.

En m'apercevant, Cinna sort Manu de son lit, en l'enroulant dans sa couverture.

— Allez, en route ! Ne tardons pas, me dit-il.

Il garde Manu dans ses bras tout au long du trajet, même lorsque je lui demande s'il n'est pas trop lourd.

Cinna me sourit, s'efforçant sans doute d'être rassurant et me répond :

— Tout va bien, ne t'inquiète pas pour moi.

Il a laissé sa canne à la maison et je sais que sa jambe doit le faire souffrir mais, il ne dit rien.

Nous avançons aussi vite que le corps brisé de Cinna et les petits pas de ma fille nous le permettent et il nous faut bien quinze minutes pour atteindre l'hôpital.

Le bâtiment récent est situé en périphérie de la ville. Il ne dispose pas de tous les équipements ni de tous les services mais, c'est toujours mieux que ce que nous avions avant.

Nous pénétrons dans le hall des urgences et je demande aussitôt à une infirmière qui me salue si elle a vu ma sœur. C'est le seul avantage d'avoir survécu aux Hunger Games... Cela me donne quelques privilèges : tout le monde me reconnaît.

— Oui, Primerose est dans la salle 4. Je vais la chercher.

Elle s'éloigne et revient quelques instants plus tard, ma sœur sur ses talons.

Comme je ne lui ai jamais rendu visite à son travail, elle semble intriguée. Son visage passe de la surprise à l'inquiétude lorsqu'elle découvre Cinna qui tient Manu emmailloté dans ses bras.

— Katniss ! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

— Manu est brûlant de fièvre. Il a toussé toute la nuit.

Prim consulte l'infirmière du regard et lui demande :

— Est-ce qu'on a un lit disponible ?

— Oui, la salle 3 vient de se libérer. Votre patient est sorti il y a quelques minutes. Je dois juste refaire le lit.

— Merci, dit-elle avant de s'adresser à nouveau à moi : On va s'occuper de lui tout de suite.

Je hoche la tête, impressionnée. Ma petite sœur est vraiment dans son élément ici.

Une fois la salle prête, nous suivons l'infirmière et elle nous demande d'allonger Manu sur la table d'examen.

Cinna prend la main de Tehani et me chuchote :

— On t'attend dehors.

La fillette le suit sagement, sans rien dire, en me faisant un petit signe de la main.

Je m'assois sur la chaise, près de mon fils et j'attends.

Au bout de quelques minutes, Prim réapparaît et s'excuse :

— Désolée, j'ai dû voir un autre patient entre temps.

Elle commence à examiner mon petit malade. Elle prend sa température, écoute son cœur et ses poumons, examine son ventre.

— Il a 39°2 et ses poumons m'ont l'air bien engorgés. Il est malade depuis quand ?

— Ce matin.

— Tu n'avais rien vu les jours précédents ?

— Si, il a été grippé il y a une dizaine de jours mais, ça allait mieux. J'ai pensé que c'était fini.

— Est-ce qu'il s'est plaint de maux de tête ou de douleurs au ventre récemment ?

— Oui, deux ou trois fois, mais comme il n'a pas trop envie d'aller à la crèche en ce moment, j'ai cru qu'il cherchait juste une excuse pour que je le garde à la maison… Il n'avait pas de fièvre.

Prim soulève à nouveau le pyjama de mon fils et inspecte sa peau.

— Bon, pas de rash. C'est déjà ça… murmura-t-elle.

— Prim, qu'est-ce qu'il a ?

—Je ne sais pas encore. Je vais lui faire passer quelques examens pour le savoir. Tu devrais aller remplir le formulaire d'admission pendant que je lui fais une prise de sang.

Je suis sur le point de sortir lorsque soudain, j'éprouve le besoin de lui demander :

— Tu crois que c'est grave ?

Prim soupire profondément et finit par me répondre :

— Ecoute, j'ai trois autres petits patients dans le même état. Tous sont arrivés dans les dernières soixante-douze heures. Alors, je ne sais pas encore ce que c'est mais, à mon avis, ce n'est pas une coïncidence. Demande à Cinna de ramener Tehani à la maison. Elle doit éviter au maximum d'être en contact avec son frère.

La vitre opaque de la salle d'examen me renvoie mon reflet blême. Soudain, j'ai peur.

Je hoche néanmoins la tête et sors.

Je me dirige vers le guichet des admissions, prends la queue et remplis les formulaires comme un automate. Une fois que j'ai terminé, je retrouve Cinna et Tehani dans la salle d'attente.

— Alors ? me demande Cinna en se levant.

Tehani s'est rendormie sur le siège à côté de lui, lovée en boule.

— Ce n'est pas bon… Apparemment, il y a d'autres enfants qui présentent les mêmes symptômes. Elle va garder Manu en observation et elle m'a demandé d'éloigner Tehani au cas où ce serait contagieux…

— D'accord. Je m'en occupe. Je vais aussi prévenir Peeta avant de la ramener à la maison. Prends le temps qu'il te faut, Katniss.

Je le remercie d'un sourire un peu éteint et je réveille ma fille.

— Ma puce…

Tenahi ouvre les yeux et demande :

— Ça y est, il est guéri, Manu ?

— Non, ma chérie. Je vais rester un peu avec lui le temps que Prim le soigne. Tu veux bien rentrer avec Cinna ?

Elle hoche la tête et attrape la main que mon ami lui tend.

J'hésite à l'embrasser. Les derniers mots de Prim flottent dans ma tête comme une menace. Mais comme elle s'éloigne déjà en tirant Cinna par le bras, cela m'évite de me torturer davantage.

Je les suis du regard jusqu'à ce qu'ils franchissent les portes vitrées et disparaissent. L'angoisse sourde qui me serre l'estomac ne me lâche pas. Je retourne vite à la salle où est mon fils. Prim et l'infirmière le préparent pour le transférer à l'étage dans une chambre.

Le temps que je l'installe dans son lit, Manu s'est déjà rendormi. Cette fièvre l'épuise complètement. Prim lui a prescrit plusieurs médicaments et une jeune infirmière prénommée Sally est venue lui accrocher une perfusion. Elle a posé le cathéter avec délicatesse mais, mon fils n'a même pas remué, trop assommé pour comprendre ce qu'il se passe. J'ai trouvé refuge dans le fauteuil près de la fenêtre entrouverte. Un léger vent tiède pénètre dans la chambre.

Il a bien dû s'écouler une heure lorsque soudain, on toque à la porte. Je me lève et vais ouvrir. Le visage inquiet de Peeta apparaît et je me jette dans ses bras.

— Peeta !

Il me serre contre lui et murmure :

— Je suis venu dès que j'ai su. Comment va-t-il ?

Je m'écarte pour le laisser entrer.

— Toujours pareil. Elle essaie de lui donner des antibiotiques à large spectre pour enrayer l'infection, en attendant les résultats de ses analyses.

Peeta soupire.

Alors commence l'attente. Lente, monotone. Interminable. Le balai de notre jeune infirmière, qui revient méthodiquement en chaque début d'heure vérifier la perfusion et les constantes de Manu, devient notre repaire du temps qui passe dans cette chambre sans horloge.

Finalement, le soleil se couche et l'obscurité se fait si dense que Peeta se lève pour éclairer la lumière. C'est à ce moment-là que Prim revient.

Elle a l'air épuisée par sa journée. Je réalise que ni Peeta ni moi n'avons mangé de la journée. Peeta est bien allé se chercher un café dans l'après-midi, mais moi je n'ai rien pu avaler.

Ma petite sœur consulte rapidement le dossier de Manu et déclare :

— Il est stable. Nous n'aurons probablement pas ses analyses avant demain. Vous devriez rentrer.

Je secoue la tête, terrifiée à l'idée de laisser mon petit homme tout seul dans ce lieu inconnu.

Mais Prim me prend le bras et ajoute :

— Katniss, tu ne peux pas rester. Et avec ce que je lui ai prescris, ton fils va dormir tranquillement jusqu'à demain. Rentre chez toi, et repose-toi. C'est un ordre ! Moi aussi je rentre. J'ai fini ma garde.

— Et les autres enfants ? demande Peeta.

— Les premiers résultats des trois patients arrivés en premier nous portent à croire qu'il s'agit d'une sorte de fièvre, un virus extrêmement virulent et très contagieux. L'un d'entre eux est assez faible et je n'ai pas le matériel qu'il faut pour le traiter. Il faudrait que je puisse isoler les malades aux différents stades de la maladie mais, je n'ai pas assez de lits pour cela… Si leur état se dégrade encore, je vais devoir les transférer en urgence au Capitole, dans l'unité de soin pédiatrique du Grand Central.

Elle soupire et se frotte doucement les yeux avant de murmurer :

— Si seulement ils m'avaient écoutée l'année dernière…

Je me souviens. Je sais à quoi elle fait allusion. Elle nous en avait parlé durant des jours l'hiver passé. Elle avait passé des nuits sur un projet pour l'ouverture d'un pavillon pour enfants au sein de l'hôpital mais son dossier avait finalement été rejeté par le comité administratif, faute de budget. Ce programme avant-gardiste aurait permis au District 12 d'être doté d'appareils et de personnels lui permettant d'assurer les soins de milliers d'enfants par an. Assez pour recevoir les petits malades des districts environnants au lieu que les familles soient toujours obligées d'aller au Capitole.

Prim a toujours maintenu que c'était l'avenir de notre système de santé. Mais cela coûtait la bagatelle de 20 millions de Tesserae…

Je comprends mieux à présent pourquoi ce projet lui tenait tant à cœur. Ma petite sœur visionnaire avait certainement envisagé un cas similaire à celui que nous devons affronter aujourd'hui.

Je croise le regard de Peeta. Il semble fatigué alors je n'ose imaginer à quoi je dois ressembler mais une lueur brille pourtant dans ses yeux cernés. Il me prend tendrement la main et déclare d'une voix douce :

— Viens, rentrons. Tehani doit s'inquiéter.

Je hoche finalement la tête et, avec un dernier regard pour mon fils endormi, je le suis.

Nous attendons que Prim se change et nous la retrouvons dans le hall des urgences.

Autour de nous, malgré la soirée qui s'avance, le ballet incessant des infirmières, des médecins, des ambulanciers et des malades se poursuit, inlassablement. Je me sens impuissante et vulnérable. Des sentiments que je n'ai pas souvent éprouvés et qui me contrarient au plus haut point.

Je déteste que ma vie m'échappe !

Peeta enveloppe mes épaules de son bras et, d'un signe de tête, désigne Prim qui arrive en courant. Elle pousse les portes battantes qui séparent la zone de trauma de l'accueil et nous rejoint enfin.

Nous rentrons ensemble, Prim accrochée à mon bras, celui de Peeta autour de mon cou. Je me sens entourée, soutenue, aimée mais cela n'efface pas l'angoisse qui me serre l'estomac…

J'aimerais que la nuit s'achève et que nous soyons déjà à demain…

_A suivre..._


	4. Chapter 4

_Salut à tous et toutes ! J'espère que vous avez passé une bonne semaine._

_Voici le 4e chapitre d'Anniversary et l'étau se resserre sur Katniss et Peeta._

_Bonne lecture et merci à mes fidèles lectrices pour leurs commentaires !_

A très vite !

Chapitre 4

Lorsque nous arrivons au village des Vainqueurs, notre fille joue tranquillement avec sa poupée sur le tapis du bureau de Cinna. Elle est entourée de tombées de tissus colorées et s'amuse à habiller son amie de chiffon et à la coiffer de rubans. Cinna, à quelques pas d'elle, travaille sur son mannequin à taille humaine. Il sourit en couvant Tehani du regard.

— Bonsoir tout le monde ! Lâche Prim en entrant la première dans le bureau.

Tehani lève les yeux, nous aperçoit et, abandonnant aussitôt son jouet, accourt vers nous. Elle se jette contre moi et m'enlace les jambes avant d'élargir son étreinte pour englober les jambes de son père en riant.

— Maman ! Papa ! Vous êtes là !

Puis elle remarque que nous sommes seuls et demande, vaguement inquiète :

— Où est Manu ?

Je m'accroupis à sa hauteur et lui réponds :

— Il se repose à l'hôpital. Nous pourrons retourner le voir demain. On va rentrer à la maison, tu veux ?

— On ne reste pas manger ici ? Mamy a fait du gratin !

Je sens une présence dans mon dos et ma mère me pose doucement la main sur l'épaule.

Je me redresse et, pour la première fois depuis longtemps, j'éprouve le besoin de la serrer dans mes bras. Ce genre d'effusions est rare de ma part, surtout avec elle. Même si les années ont passé et si nous nous sommes pardonnées l'une l'autre, il reste une sorte de raideur émotionnelle qui fait que les câlins entre nous ne sont pas monnaie courante. La dernière fois qu'elle m'a prise dans ses bras, c'est le jour de la naissance de Manu.

Mais, aujourd'hui, c'est différent. Malgré tout ce que j'ai pu lui reprocher autrefois, après la mort de mon père, elle a connu cette terreur et cette angoisse qui me mine. Elle seule sait ce que je traverse et que je peux ressentir à l'idée de perdre mon enfant.

Elle m'ouvre les bras et je m'y blottis un instant, le temps de partager ma terreur avec elle. Sa main maladroite caresse mon dos, comme pour me rassurer et, lorsque nous nous séparons, avec un peu de gêne et de raideur, elle dit simplement :

— J'ai fait assez à manger pour tout le monde et Tehani m'a aidé à éplucher les légumes ! Restez donc avec nous.

Je suis trop fatiguée pour refuser une offre aussi tentante.

Peeta s'assoit sur le tapis à côté de Tehani et commence à jouer avec elle. Tandis que ma mère retourne à ses fourneaux et avant de la rejoindre pour voir si je peux lui être d'une quelconque utilité, j'entrevois Cinna et Prim. Ma petite sœur s'est faufilée vers lui pendant nos embrassades et s'est installée sur ce qui semble être « son tabouret », à côté de la table de travail de Cinna. Je n'ai d'ailleurs jamais vu Cinna s'y asseoir ou poser quoi que ce soit dessus. C'est sa place à elle. Je remarque qu'il a légèrement modifié sa position depuis qu'elle est là, pour se rapprocher d'elle. Je ne crois pas qu'il en soit conscient. Je pense qu'il s'ajuste simplement à sa présence, comme si elle exerçait sur lui une mystérieuse force d'attraction. Je souris et mon cœur soupire de les voir ainsi, si proches et pourtant si lointains.

Je tourne les talons en silence et prends le chemin de la cuisine.

L'aube suivante me réveille en pénétrant par la fenêtre de la chambre dont j'ai oublié de tirer les rideaux. J'ai eu du mal à m'endormir la veille. Trop de stress et d'inquiétude agitaient mon esprit pour que je trouve l'apaisement. Il aura fallu que je me blottisse contre Peeta, le visage niché contre son dos pour que je me calme et que je sombre enfin, en milieu de nuit, dans un sommeil sans rêve, lourd comme du plomb.

Avant même d'ouvrir les yeux, je réalise que je suis bien au chaud, calée contre un oreiller doux et tiède qui sent bon. Je soupire doucement et une main légère caresse mes cheveux. Cette fois, j'ouvre les yeux, surprise et plonge dans le regard bleu de Peeta. Il est allongé contre moi, son bras m'entoure et me caresse. Je cligne des yeux, pour m'assurer qu'il est réel : à cette heure-ci d'ordinaire, il est déjà à la boulangerie.

— Quelle heure est-il ? demandé-je d'une voix sourde, pour ne pas troubler le silence.

— Six heures passées.

— Tu ne vas pas travailler ?

Il m'embrasse tendrement sur le front et sourit.

— Non. J'ai appelé Jonac tout à l'heure. Il gèrera la boulangerie jusqu'à ce que Manu aille mieux. Je reste près de toi.

Jonac, son jeune apprenti. Peeta ne tarit pas d'éloges sur lui. Je suis heureuse de constater que Peeta nous fait passer avant son travail cette fois…

— Merci…

Ses lèvres accrochent les miennes pour un baiser plus appuyé et il murmure :

— Je suis là pour toi, tu le sais, n'est-ce pas ? Toujours…

Je hoche la tête. Oui, je le sais mais, ça fait toujours du bien de l'entendre de sa bouche.

Le temps de nous préparer, nous déposons Tehani chez ma mère et nous filons à l'hôpital.

Prim y est déjà et, rien qu'à voir sa tête, je devine que les nouvelles ne sont pas bonnes.

— Comment va-t-il ? demande Peeta.

— La fièvre n'a pas baissé malgré les antibiotiques et la perfusion. Il tousse énormément et ses poumons sont trop engorgés. J'ai dû lui poser un drain ce matin et le mettre sous oxygène.

— Est-ce qu'on peut le voir ? demandé-je d'une voix étranglée.

— Katniss… Je l'ai fait transférer dans le secteur d'isolement lorsque ses résultats sont revenus du labo. Il est atteint du même virus que les autres et l'épidémie progresse très vite. Nous avons quatre nouveaux cas depuis hier. Si nous ne faisons rien pour enrayer sa propagation, cette ville ne comptera bientôt plus que des morts.

— Des morts ? S'étrangle Peeta.

Prim soupire :

— Le premier enfant est décédé cette nuit avant d'avoir pu été être transféré au Capitole. Un hovercraft doit venir ce matin chercher trois autres patients et les transporter de toute urgence au centre hospitalier Principal. Mais, ça ne va pas s'arrêter comme ça… Je préfère que vous n'entriez pas dans sa chambre. Vous pourrez le voir derrière la vitre si vous voulez…

_C'est encore plus grave que ce que je craignais…_

Les deux jours suivants se passent sans que je puisse dormir ou manger quoi que ce soit. Par moment, je m'assoupis quelques minutes sur l'épaule de Peeta ou de Cinna dans la salle d'attente de l'hôpital. Je traverse cette épreuve comme un zombi.

La nuit, je me lève toutes les heures pour aller dans la chambre de ma fille vérifier qu'elle va bien jusqu'au moment terrible où je la trouve brûlante, vers quatre heures du matin.

— Peeta !

Mon hurlement fait ouvrir les yeux inquiets à Tehani mais elle est trop malade pour comprendre.

Quelques secondes plus tard, Peeta surgit dans la pièce. Sa barbe naissante lui fait un visage plus dur, plus anguleux, plus âgé.

— Peeta, elle est brûlante de fièvre…

Mon mari passe sa main sur ses yeux puis sur sa bouche pour étouffer un soupir désespéré. Le temps d'un battement de cœur, nous réalisons soudain que nous pouvons les perdre. Nos enfants. Notre vie.

Puis il serre les poings et me dit simplement d'aller m'habiller.

— J'appelle Prim pour la prévenir que nous allons à l'hôpital, ajoute-t-il.

Immobile derrière la vitre de la chambre, je contemple avec impuissance mes deux amours, tremblants de fièvre dans leurs lits d'hôpital. Noyés dans les draps blancs, ils me semblent si minuscules et si fragiles et je ne peux même pas les prendre dans mes bras. J'ai du mal à apercevoir les traits de Manu car ils disparaissent sous le masque qui lui permet de respirer. Des taches rouges ponctuent sa peau, témoignant de la progression de son mal et de la gravité de son état.

La vitre me renvoie mon reflet, pâle et défait. J'ai l'air d'avoir maigri et les cernes noires qui soulignent mes yeux éteignent mon regard. C'est à peine si je me reconnais moi-même.

Les heures passent lorsque tout à coup, en fin d'après-midi, une agitation soudaine me sort de ma torpeur. Je m'approche de Peeta qui boit un café, assis sur une chaise, dans le couloir, à quelques mètres de moi.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? lui demandé-je.

Il secoue la tête pour m'indiquer qu'il ne sait pas.

D'un accord tacite, nous suivons le bruit et les gens de l'hôpital qui se regroupent près de la porte arrière de l'enceinte. Lorsque les battants s'ouvrent, j'aperçois l'aire d'atterrissage privée de l'hôpital sur laquelle un hovercraft vient de se poser.

Des hommes en descendent et commencent à décharger un nombre impressionnant de caisses et de containers. Ils demandent aux infirmiers de leur donner un coup de main et une chaîne humaine se met rapidement en place pour rentrer cette mystérieuse cargaison dans le bâtiment. Je jette un coup d'œil intrigué à Peeta qui ne semble tout à coup plus si surpris que ça. Il contemple ce ballet de matériel avec un soulagement visible et une sorte de résignation qui me fait soudain froid dans le dos.

Un homme portant l'uniforme des médecins du Capitole descend en dernier de l'hovercraft. Il tient à la main une de ces glacières qui servent normalement aux transferts d'organes. Il s'approche d'un médecin du 12 et lui demande quelque chose.

Le médecin jette un coup d'œil circulaire avant d'arrêter son regard sur nous. Il nous désigne alors d'un geste de la main. L'autre homme lui confie la glacière et semble lui demander de l'attendre un instant. Puis, il s'avance vers nous d'un pas pressé. En arrivant à notre hauteur, il fixe mon mari et demande :

— Peeta Mellark ?

— C'est moi.

— M. Heavensbee m'a chargé de vous remettre ceci dès mon arrivée.

Il tend à Peeta une enveloppe blanche assez grande, faite d'un papier épais et brillant.

Puis, le médecin ajoute :

— Je dois y aller. Ne vous inquiétez plus. Vos enfants vont vite aller mieux. Je vous le promets.

Il rejoint l'homme à la glacière et s'engouffre à sa suite dans le bâtiment en direction de la zone de quarantaine.

J'attrape Peeta par le bras et demande :

— Tu le connais ? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Pourquoi est-ce que Plutarch t'envoie ça ? Et qu'est-ce que c'est d'ailleurs ?

Ma voix est montée dans les aigus sous le coup de la panique et plusieurs curieux nous regardent, guettant une scène.

Peeta range l'enveloppe dans la poche intérieure de sa veste et pose sa main dans le bas de mon dos pour m'obliger à avancer. Il se penche vers moi et me souffle :

— Viens, sortons d'ici un instant.

Je réalise alors que tout le monde nous observe et j'obéis.

Nous quittons l'hôpital par une porte latérale et nous nous retrouvons dehors. Peeta nous fait prendre un sentier qui grimpe à travers la prairie jusqu'en lisière de la forêt. Je jette un regard inquiet par-dessus mon épaule, vers l'hôpital. Vers nos enfants.

— Ne t'inquiète pas… me murmure Peeta. Ils vont guérir maintenant.

Il semble sûr de lui.

Sa main n'a pas lâché le bas de mon dos, même lorsque nous avons quitté la foule. Je sens la chaleur de sa paume contre ma peau à travers le tissu fin de ma chemise. Et ce contact me rassure.

Je hoche faiblement la tête. Je me débats avec des sentiments contradictoires et toute cette confusion m'empêche de réfléchir correctement.

Lorsque nous parvenons dans la forêt, sous l'ombre protectrice du sous-bois, Peeta s'immobilise enfin et me fait signe de m'asseoir sur un tronc d'arbre abattu. Je l'ignore et demande, à brûle-pourpoint :

— Tu m'expliques ce qu'il se passe ou je dois deviner, Peeta ? Parce que je ne suis pas vraiment d'humeur, tu vois !

Il soupire, regarde ses pieds pour éviter de croiser mon regard puis il finit par avouer :

— J'ai appelé Plutarch ce matin pour lui demander son aide…

— Tu as fait quoi ? Mais tu sais bien que tout se paye avec le Capitole !

Et soudain, tout le puzzle prend forme dans mon esprit et je comprends enfin. Ma voix s'étrangle dans ma gorge lorsque je lui demande :

— Qu'est-ce que tu lui as promis en échange ?

Il ne répond pas il garde un silence lourd qui m'étouffe à mesure que mes craintes prennent forme et consistance. D'un pas vif, je m'approche de lui et plongeant ma main dans sa veste, j'en arrache l'enveloppe. Il ne tente même pas de m'en empêcher. Je la déchire fébrilement et découvre un carton d'invitation pour deux personnes au gala d'ouverture dont nous a parlé Plutarch. Le 10e anniversaire…

J'étouffe un cri de douleur qui se change en plainte au bord de mes lèvres tellement je suis désespérée. Meurtrie. Trahie.

Abandonnant la carte qui tombe dans l'herbe, je me rue vers le tronc noueux d'un arbre et y abats rageusement mes poings à plusieurs reprises, dans l'espoir d'y apaiser ma colère et mon ressentiment.

Les larmes roulent sur mes joues à mesure que le feu envahit mes poignets et mes paumes.

Du sang tache le tronc. Mon sang.

Peeta m'attrape les bras et me plaque contre son torse avec une telle force que je ne peux plus bouger. Je me débats encore quelques instants, pour la forme, pour lui montrer à quel point je lui en veux d'avoir fait ce choix sans moi. Puis je lui cède, trop épuisée pour me battre et mon corps se relâche contre lui.

— Je n'en pouvais plus de les voir souffrir comme ça… murmure-t-il à mon oreille. Nous allions les perdre, Katniss et c'est au-dessus de mes forces ! Plutarch m'a promis qu'il nous enverrait un de leurs sérums expérimentaux ainsi que du matériel et des médicaments. Le reste arrivera dès la semaine prochaine…

— Quel reste ?

— Prim va avoir son pavillon pour enfants, Katniss…

— Mais à quel prix ! M'exclamé-je.

Il soupire longuement et dépose un baiser timide au creux de mon cou, comme pour me demander pardon.

— Ce n'est qu'un jeu, Katniss… Un jeu qui va sauver nos enfants…

J'inspire profondément pour démêler mes idées et, finalement, je pose mes mains sur les bras de Peeta, enroulés autour de ma poitrine.

Au fond, c'est à moi que j'en veux vraiment. Je m'en veux de ne pas y avoir pensé moi-même.

— Tu as raison… Je suis désolée…

— Tu n'as pas à l'être. De toute manière, c'était à moi de faire ce choix. L'un de nous deux devaient y aller. Ils ne l'auraient pas toléré. Et tu t'es déjà portée volontaire ! Me souffle-t-il en riant.

— Toi aussi il me semble, le contredis-je.

— Oui, mais ça ne comptait pas vraiment, c'était pour être avec toi…

Je souris à mon tour cette fois, étrangement émue et touchée par ces mots. C'est quelque chose dont nous n'avions jamais parlé.

Mais, tout à coup, les paroles précédentes de Peeta atteignent un recoin de mon cerveau qui les analyse un peu plus froidement et je sursaute :

— Pourquoi dis-tu qu'ils n'auraient pas toléré notre refus ?

Peeta me fait pivoter dans ses bras, pour que je le regarde dans les yeux et il me répond calmement :

— Katniss, depuis que Plutarch est reparti, il n'a pas arrêté de m'appeler à la boulangerie. Tous les jours. Il insistait sur le fait que le District 12 était indispensable, qu'il était inconcevable que ses champions ne soient pas présents à cette fête. Mais derrière les promesses et les flatteries, j'ai perçu comme une menace. Je ne crois pas qu'elle vienne de Plutarch lui-même mais plutôt de quelqu'un d'autre, plus haut placé peut-être… Je ne sais pas, j'ai eu l'impression qu'il essayait de nous protéger en insistant de la sorte. Et quelques jours plus tard, cette épidémie nous tombe dessus et nous touche directement, tu ne trouves pas ça étrange, toi ?…

C'est comme si une douche glacée s'abattait soudain sur moi.

— NON ! Tu ne crois quand même pas qu'ils auraient osé… m'insurgé-je.

Il secoue la tête et réplique avec amertume :

— Il n'y a pas eu d'épidémie de ce type depuis plus de cinquante ans dans le district 12, Katniss… Et je ne crois plus aux coïncidences depuis longtemps quand il s'agit du Capitole…

— Mais enfin, ce n'est plus Snow qui gouverne tout de même ! Ce ne sont que des enfants !

Je suis révoltée. Je ne peux pas croire que nous nous soyons battus pour mettre ce genre de personnes au pouvoir.

— Non, tu as raison mais ça reste le Capitole, lâche Peeta d'une voix basse.

Il a toujours été bien plus clairvoyant que moi sur bien des points.

Je dois admettre que cette fois encore, je n'ai rien vu venir. L'orage a fondu sur nous si vite que nous voilà dans sa tourmente, ballottés comme des fétus de paille.

Je me serre contre mon homme et blottis mon visage contre son épaule puissante. Durant quelques secondes, entourée de ses bras et de sa chaleur, bercée par son souffle tiède qui court sur ma joue, je trouve un semblant de paix et je me surprends à espérer.

Espérer que nous allons survivre à ce qui nous attend. Encore.

_A suivre..._


	5. Chapter 5

Salut tout le monde !

Me revoici pour un nouveau chapitre ! Bonne lecture !

J'attends vos commentaires avec impatience !

A très vite

Chapitre 5

_Trois jours plus tard_

J'aide ma fille à enfiler son gilet tandis que Manu est déjà prêt et m'attend sagement près de la porte en tenant la main de son père. Prim est passée il y a moins d'une heure et a signé leur bon de sortie. J'ai vécu cet instant comme une délivrance ! Enfin, mes amours sont sortis d'affaire !

Le sérum du Capitole s'est révélé redoutablement efficace. La fièvre est tombée chez la plupart des patients en moins de vingt-quatre heures. Manu tousse encore mais, Prim m'a donné toute une ordonnance à suivre pour éviter une rechute.

Lorsque nous émergeons enfin de l'hôpital, une bouffée d'air frais me caresse le visage et j'ai l'impression de me remettre à respirer après une trop longue apnée.

Bien sûr, mon cœur n'en est pas plus léger pour autant, étant donné ce qui nous attend mais, le fait de savoir mes enfants en bonne santé et en sécurité est déjà en soi une victoire sur destin.

Peeta a pris Manu sur son bras droit et de l'autre, il m'entoure la taille tandis que nous marchons à petits pas vers notre maison.

En arrivant, nous sommes accueillis par ma mère et Cinna, assis sur le perron de leur maison, à nous guetter. Manu se tortille dans les bras de Peeta pour que ce dernier le pose par terre. Je lâche la main de Tehani et tous deux partent en courant serrer leur grand-mère et Cinna dans leurs bras.

Je laisse échapper un soupir de soulagement et Peeta rit doucement. Il me murmure :

— Tout va bien, tu vois…

— Oui…

_Pour l'instant…_

Durant toutes ces nuits d'insomnie que je viens de passer, j'ai eu tout le loisir de réfléchir et réfléchir encore à ce qui allait arriver. Et j'ai finalement pris une décision. Mais je n'en ai pas encore parlé à Peeta. Je ne veux pas qu'il est le temps de m'en dissuader. Je le lui annoncerai au dernier moment.

Tandis que Peeta parle avec ma mère, au milieu du raffut des enfants, j'attire Cinna à part et lui chuchote :

— Cinna, est-ce que tu crois que tu pourrais m'aider ?

Il me jette un regard surpris, constate que visiblement j'essaie d'éviter que Peeta ne m'entende et hoche la tête en silence.

— Passe me voir demain, quand tu veux, dit-il tranquillement.

Je le remercie d'un sourire.

J'ai toujours pu compter sur lui.

— Alors ? Que se passe-t-il ? me demande tranquillement mon styliste le lendemain lorsque je me présente dans son bureau.

Je pousse la porte derrière moi pour éviter que ma mère ne surprenne notre conversation. Inutile de l'inquiéter avec ça…

— Peeta a accepté de participer à leur stupide jeu…

Cinna se masse machinalement le genou il me regarde avec gravité.

— Je sais oui. J'ai compris lorsque Prim m'a parlé du Pavillon pour enfants. Elle était tellement heureuse… Si tu avais pu voir ses yeux, Katniss ! On aurait dit qu'on lui offrait le soleil dans un écrin…

Il garde un long moment le silence et je ne dis pas un mot non plus. Nous savons tous les deux à présent ce que tout ça représente. Nous l'avons déjà vécu. Nous y avons survécu.

Je nous contemple tous deux : lui, le styliste de génie et moi, le geai moqueur. Nos cicatrices les plus profondes ne sont pas celles qui sont les plus visibles…

— Elle n'a aucune idée de ce qu'ils ont fait, Katniss. Prim n'est pas comme ça. Elle ne peut même pas imaginer que le Capitole ait pu marchander avec Peeta pour lui envoyer ce sérum et ce matériel. Elle croit que Peeta a demandé à un ami…

_Mais Plutarch Heavensbee est-il encore notre ami ?_

Je n'en sais rien et je ne parierai pas dessus pour être tout à fait honnête…

— Je ne peux pas le laisser y aller, finis-je par souffler.

Cinna me sourit tout à coup et me réplique d'une voix basse, comme une confidence :

— Ça aussi je le sais, Katniss…

Lorsque je ressors de chez lui, j'ai l'esprit plus libre et plus serein.

Je vaque à mes activités toute la journée, sans trop y penser : lessive, repassage, repas, courses… mon quotidien routinier mais confortable.

Puis, je vais chercher les enfants et leur donne leur bain. Je termine de les habiller lorsque Peeta rentre enfin. Il est dix-neuf heures.

Ce soir, nous sortons.

Le chef de notre District est un grand amateur d'art et il y a quelques temps de cela, il a demandé à Peeta d'exposer ses plus belles toiles dans le grand hall de l'hôtel de Justice.

Alors, une fois n'est pas coutume avec tout ce qui nous est arrivé ces derniers temps, je vais passer une jolie robe et me pendre au bras de mon époux, le temps du vernissage de son exposition. Cela me fait tout drôle…

Pendant que Peeta prend sa douche, j'hésite, en sous-vêtements, devant la penderie sur le choix de ma tenue. Mon regard croise mon reflet dans le miroir de l'armoire et je me surprends à scruter mon corps comme je ne l'ai plus fait depuis longtemps.

Mes bras sont probablement plus forts qu'avant à force de porter les enfants, mais, serai-je encore capable de viser aussi juste qu'il y a dix ans ? Rien n'est moins sûr. Je n'ai pas tenu un arc depuis des années. Mes jambes aussi manquent un peu d'endurance je marche moins qu'avant.

Mes doigts courent sur ma peau. Mon corps a changé. La nourriture en quantité suffisante et les grossesses ont transformé les arêtes de son corps en courbes plus douces, arrondissant le renflement de mes hanches, rendant ma poitrine plus généreuse et mon ventre moins creux.

Peeta sort de la salle de bain, une serviette négligemment nouée sur les hanches. Il s'immobilise et me contemple, amusé de me voir me scruter ainsi. Je l'aperçois dans mon dos et accroche son regard. Troublée qu'il m'ait ainsi surprise dans ce moment d'introspection intime, je tends la main dans la penderie, attrape ma robe noire et l'enfile rapidement.

Un souffle chaud effleure ma nuque et les mains de Peeta se posent en bas de mon dos. Il attrape la fermeture éclair et la remonte lentement. Très lentement. Son geste est doux, sensuel, provocant. Il s'amuse avec moi. Je le lis dans ses yeux clairs qui pétillent, dans le reflet du miroir.

— Tu es magnifique… me susurre-t-il enfin, déposant un baiser furtif sur mon épaule nue.

Je rougis, touchée, sachant très bien qu'il ne parle pas de la robe que je porte. Je me retourne pour l'embrasser et en profite pour laisser mes mains errer sur sa peau nue. Les muscles de son dos courent sous mes doigts lorsqu'il m'attire contre lui. Notre baiser s'enflamme jusqu'à ce qu'il s'écarte doucement, comme à regret et me murmure :

— Si tu continues comme ça, je ne suis pas certain que tu gardes cette robe très longtemps…

Je lui renvoie une petite moue taquine et m'éloigne de lui à regret pour le laisser s'habiller.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il prend sa montre sur la commode et m'offre son bras pour descendre.

J'inspire lentement, profitant au maximum de ces instants.

Il nous reste trente-quatre jours avant que le début des festivités. Trente-quatre jours à vivre notre petite vie tranquille, dans notre district isolé et paisible. Loin des caméras, de la foule et des paillettes.

Trente-quatre jours avant que nous retombions entre les mains du Capitole.

Juste assez pour redonner force et tonicité à mes muscles.

Trop peu pour tout ce que j'ai encore à faire.

_Trente-quatre jours plus tard._

Le train va bientôt arriver. Comme autrefois, les wagons traversent les Districts mais cette fois, tous les participants au Gala y monteront pour se retrouver avant de gagner le Capitole.

Plutarch sera du voyage ainsi qu'une équipe de télévision qui diffusera les retrouvailles des vainqueurs en direct dans la nouvelle émission de Caesar Flickerman.

Sur le quai, Peeta me cherche parmi la foule d'un regard qui semble inquiet. Son sac de voyage est posé par terre à ses pieds. Nos enfants courent et jouent avec d'autres petits sous le regard de ma mère. Je me faufile parmi les badauds amassés en nombre près de la gare. Je jette un coup d'œil derrière moi pour m'assurer que Cinna me suit. Mon styliste me sourit et hoche doucement de la tête pour m'inciter à avancer sans me préoccuper de lui. Il porte mon sac malgré mes protestations. Je gravis enfin les quelques marches qui me séparent de Peeta et ce dernier me tend la main, soulagé. Puis, il détaille ma tenue de voyage, soigneusement étudiée par Cinna : un pantalon de cuir souple, une chemise aux manches floues cintrée sur les hanches et des bottes très tendance.

Cinna me rejoint et dépose mon sac de voyage à côté de celui de Peeta.

— Katniss… ? me demande-t-il avec un air perplexe.

— Tu ne croyais tout de même pas que j'allais te laisser t'amuser tout seul ? Ironisé-je.

— Mais, et les enfants ? Comment est-ce que…

— Maman a gentiment proposé de les garder. Ne t'inquiète pas. Et Cinna et Prim nous rejoindrons demain pour le Gala d'ouverture.

Peeta pose sur moi un regard étrange, un peu perdu mais intense. Si intense qu'il me fait rougir.

Puis, il murmure d'une voix assez basse pour que moi seule puisse l'entendre :

— Alors, tu viens avec moi ?

Je hoche lentement la tête, comme pour peser une ultime fois ma décision. Mais, je suis prête. Enfin, autant que l'on peut l'être quand on ne sait pas vraiment à quoi on s'engage.

Mon corps est plus fort, mon cœur vaillant comme jamais. J'ai fait un choix et je m'y tiendrai.

— Oui. On s'est promis de rester ensemble. Ce n'est pas un stupide jeu qui va nous séparer !

Je m'efforce de prendre un ton léger et réjoui mais, ma bonne humeur sonne faux. Peeta a cependant la délicatesse de faire comme s'il ne remarquait pas mon angoisse. Il prend ma main et la serre très fort, tout simplement.

Le train entre soudain en gare en ponctuant son arrivée d'un coup de klaxon tonitruant. La rame nous frôle à quelques centimètres et le vent du déplacement du train fait claquer les drapeaux aux couleurs du District 12 suspendus le long de la voie, dans toute la gare.

Maman a pris Manu et Tehani par la main pour éviter de les perdre dans l'inévitable cohue qui va accompagner l'ouverture du wagon central dans lequel se trouve Plutarch.

Les cameramen sont les premiers à descendre. Ils filment, objectif à l'épaule, pour ressentir jusqu'au moindre frisson de la foule, enjouée et euphorique.

Les spectateurs ne se rendent pas compte de ce qui se joue… Pour eux, c'est seulement une grande fête… Un théâtre dont nous sommes une fois de plus les marionnettes…

Je soupire, résignée à faire mon devoir pour que mon district et mes proches puissent vivre en paix dix années de plus.

Une femme descend à son tour du train elle précède Plutarch. Je mets quelques instants à la reconnaître. Elle a troqué sa tenue militaire et sa coupe de cheveux à moitié rasée pour un look plus glamour.

— Cressida ! crié-je soudain en lui adressant un signe de la main par-dessus la foule.

La journaliste tourne la tête en entendant son nom, nous reconnait et sourit, visiblement ravie. Elle fait signe au caméraman le plus proche et l'objectif se tourne vers nous. Peeta, qui n'a rien perdu de son aisance en ce genre de situation, me prend par la taille et adresse un signe de la main à la caméra.

Aussitôt, le public attroupé s'écarte pour laisser passer les journalistes et les officiels qui les rejoignent. Plutarch s'approche de nous. Il attrape Peeta par le bras et lui donne une accolade chaleureuse. Mon mari se plie sans broncher au cérémonial. De mon côté, j'ai droit à un baiser sur la joue qui me laisse figée et un peu trop crispée pour espérer que personne ne le remarque.

Je croise le regard de Cinna qui m'encourage d'un hochement de tête.

— Mes Vainqueurs ! Je suis tellement heureux de vous compter parmi nous pour ce qui va être le plus grand événement de la décennie ! s'exclame Plutarch, faisant le show face aux caméras.

Après une cérémonie interminable ponctuée de discours et de témoignages, nous embarquons enfin.

Le train s'ébranle tandis que, perchée sur le marchepied, je dis encore au revoir à mes enfants et à mes proches. Peeta, debout derrière moi, me retient par la ceinture, persuadé que je vais finir par tomber à force de me pencher comme ça, en avant, vers le vide.

La rame prend de la vitesse mes enfants gesticulent encore un peu mais, ils sont si loin à présent que je peine à les reconnaître parmi la foule. Je crois deviner la silhouette de ma mère qui les éloigne du bord du quai à présent que nous sommes partis.

Le vent me fouette le visage et je retiens un sanglot qui s'étrangle dans ma gorge.

Peeta m'attire à l'intérieur et laisse la porte se refermer hermétiquement sur nous, ce qui atténue le bruit assourdissant des rails.

Une larme traîtresse coule sur ma joue et Peeta l'écrase délicatement avant qu'elle atteigne mon cou.

C'est la première fois que je les quitte, que je laisse mes enfants pour une si longue période. Nous sommes déjà partis tous les deux, en amoureux, quelques jours mais jamais très loin et jamais aussi longtemps.

— Tout va bien se passer, me répète Peeta.

Je n'ai pas le loisir de lui répondre car Plutarch, entouré de ses assistants nous découvre :

— Ah ! Les voici ! s'exclame-t-il. Mais, venez ! Ne restez pas près de la porte ! Vous allez voir ! Le train a été spécialement affrété pour vous et il présente tout le luxe dont vous pouvez rêver !

A ces mots, j'ai l'impression d'entendre Effie, la toute première fois que nous sommes montés dans ce train, persuadés que nous n'allions pas revenir vivants des 74e Hunger Games.

Cette pensée m'attriste. Haymitch, Effie, ils sont morts tous les deux à présent.

Ce train ne sera plus jamais pareil sans eux…

Je regarde d'un œil absent la richesse des matériaux utilisés pour décorer le wagon restaurant où Plutarch nous fait entrer. Comme toujours avec le Capitole, c'est l'opulence qui domine sur les tables. Des mets raffinés sont présentés artistiquement sur des plateaux pyramidaux ou circulaires en or et argent.

Même si je ne suis plus aussi affamée que la première fois, je dois avouer que tout cela est tentant. Ne serait-ce que par gourmandise…

Cressida entre par la porte opposée et avance tranquillement vers nous, tandis que Plutarch et ses amis s'installent à une table et se serve un verre d'alcool ambré.

La journaliste a abandonné son micro et laissé ses cameramen au vestiaire. Elle me prend dans ses bras et m'embrasse avec chaleur.

— Katniss ! Je suis tellement heureuse de te revoir ! Tu n'as pas changé, c'est incroyable !

Je souris et réplique :

— Toi en revanche…

Elle éclate de rire :

— Oui ! Il paraît que ma coiffure ne collait pas avec l'image d'une présentatrice du journal télé du Capitole ! ironise-t-elle.

—Présentatrice ! Bravo ! déclare Peeta en lui serrant la main avec chaleur. Beau parcours depuis le reportage de guerre…

Elle hoche la tête.

— C'est en grande partie à vous deux que je le dois, avoue-t-elle. Les reportages que j'ai pu faire en vous suivant resteront sans doute les meilleurs de ma carrière !

C'est vrai que côté frisson, les spectateurs avaient été servis…

— Alors c'est toi qui couvre les cérémonies ? demande encore Peeta.

— Oui. La chaîne a pensé que je parviendrais plus facilement à m'approcher de vous étant donné notre passé commun mais, ne vous inquiétez pas, je respecterai votre vie privée, nous rassure-t-elle aussitôt.

Je soupire, soulagée d'avoir au moins une alliée du côté des médias.

Nous sommes les premiers dans le train. La tournée commence par le District le plus éloigné, comme autrefois.

— Dans quelques heures, nous entrerons dans le District 4. Finnick Odair nous rejoindra dans le train, nous informe Plutarch tandis que nous prenons place autour de la table, face à lui, avec Cressida.

— Et que lui avez-vous promis pour qu'il accepte ? Demandé-je d'une voix plus amère que je l'aurais voulu.

Plutarch reste silencieux une seconde qui me semble interminable. Il semble digérer le sous-entendu de mes paroles.

— Finnick n'a pas été très difficile à convaincre. Le District 4 avait le souhait de créer une immense réserve naturelle en bordure de ses côtes, pour y préserver la faune et la flore sauvage. Nous nous sommes engagés à leur fournir le financement de ce projet, finit-il par nous expliquer.

— Et Annie ? interroge Peeta, curieux.

— Non, Annie ne se joindra pas à nous. Elle garde leurs enfants et Finnick n'a pas souhaité qu'elle prenne part au jeu. Elle sera néanmoins présente pour le gala, naturellement. Donc, elle devrait nous rejoindre dans le train avec Finnick.

_Certains ont donc eu le choix… _

En même temps, j'imagine que dès lors que Peeta s'est porté volontaire, j'aurais pu refuser d'y aller…

Mais je ne peux pas concevoir de me retrouver de l'autre côté d'un écran, séparé de Peeta, sans aucun moyen de veiller sur lui.

_A suivre..._


	6. Chapter 6

Salut tout le monde ! Je ne vous fais pas languir plus longtemps : voici le chapitre 6 ! Un petit voyage sous le signe des retrouvailles à travers tout Panem et nous revoilà au Capitole !

Bonne lecture et à très vite !

Chapitre 6

Les retrouvailles avec Finnick et Annie que nous n'avons pas vus depuis plusieurs mois me font un peu oublier mes craintes et mon angoisse. Je ne retrouve pas d'autres vainqueurs mais des amis, cela fait toute la différence depuis les jeux de l'Expiation.

Finnick me serre dans ses bras avec sa force herculéenne et son étreinte me soulève quasiment du sol.

— Comment vas-tu, Katniss ? me demande-t-il en me reposant par terre sous le regard amusé de Peeta. Tu m'as fait perdre un pari !

Je lui adresse un coup d'œil incompréhensif et il ajoute :

— J'ai parié avec Annie que tu ne mettrais pas un pied dans ce train ! Comme quoi, tout arrive…

Je me rembrunis brusquement en revoyant nos enfants malades dans leur chambre d'hôpital mais, la main de Peeta sur mon bras me fait comprendre que je dois me taire. Personne ne doit se douter que nous avons des soupçons sur la loyauté du Capitole, sans quoi nos vies et celles de nos familles pourraient être menacées.

Je m'efforce donc de sourire sans répondre. Je croise le regard d'Annie et je perçois sur son visage un tressaillement infime : elle a compris que je cache quelque chose. Je secoue discrètement la tête à son intention, pour lui signifier que tout va bien.

Par bonheur, personne ne semble avoir remarqué notre échange silencieux car toute l'attention est braquée sur Finnick qui fait l'imbécile en racontant une improbable anecdote destinée aux caméras.

Le temps pour nous de nous retrouver autour d'un café et de rattraper les quelques mois d'hiver où nous ne nous sommes pas vus et déjà nous arrivons en vue du District 7.

Tout à coup, je réalise que je n'ai aucune idée de ce qu'est devenue Johanna depuis tout ce temps. Je me demande si elle est toujours avec Gale… Je n'ai pas eu de leurs nouvelles depuis quoi… Quatre ans ? Cinq ans ?

Le train s'immobilise et les cameramen s'affairent près de la porte pour accueillir les nouveaux invités. Je reconnais la voix de Johanna que Plutarch accueille avec son ton jovial et cérémonial habituel.

Alors que les wagons se remettent en mouvement, Johanna pénètre enfin dans le salon où nous l'attendons. Finnick se lève en la voyant apparaître et s'empresse de la serrer dans ses bras.

Je jette un coup d'œil compatissant à Annie, assise à côté de moi. Comment fait-elle pour ne pas être jalouse de toutes ces effusions en public ? Annie comprend le sens de mes pensées et éclate de rire. Elle se penche vers moi et murmure, complice :

— Rassure-toi, il ne fait ça qu'avec vous deux…

Elle m'adresse un clin d'œil qui veut dire que c'est un « truc de vainqueur »…

Je hoche la tête, amusée et fixe à nouveau mon attention sur Johanna.

Sa tenue de voyage est sophistiquée mais moins farfelue que je me l'étais imaginée. Sa robe aurait beaucoup plu à Effie ! Avec un volant en bas de la jupe fuseau émeraude et un décolleté vertigineux dans le dos. Elle porte également un chapeau qui ressemble à un paon, joli mais d'une hauteur improbable, surtout dans un espace aussi confiné qu'un train. Johanna tend d'ailleurs les mains vers les épingles qui retiennent son couvre-chef et l'enlève, ce qui me permet de découvrir le visage de celui reste en retrait, un pas derrière elle.

Gale.

J'ai la réponse à ma question : oui, ils sont toujours ensemble. Sinon pourquoi serait-il là ?

Une barbe de trois jours lui donne un air savamment travaillé de rebelle de la forêt. Ses cheveux sont légèrement plus longs. Ses yeux me fixent en souriant. Il porte un manteau de cuir retourné dont la rudesse sauvage tranche étonnamment avec l'apparence de sa compagne.

Johanna vient nous saluer et Gale la suit nonchalamment.

— Bonjour, Catnip, chuchote-t-il à mon oreille en déposant un baiser sur ma joue.

Je frissonne. Ce nom résonne en moi comme un écho d'un passé lointain, à présent enfoui. Presque oublié.

— Bonjour, Gale. Heureuse de te revoir. Cela faisait longtemps…

— Oui, il faut dire qu'on n'habite plus vraiment la porte d'à côté ! Plaisante-t-il en venant prendre place à côté de Johanna.

Cette dernière lui prend la main sous la table et l'attire vers sa cuisse où elle pose leurs poings joints.

Gale ne semble pas surpris, c'est donc que Johanna doit faire ce genre de geste tout le temps. Ils semblent très complices tous les deux mais leur couple me paraît toujours aussi étrange, un peu comme la fusion du feu et de la glace.

La jambe de Peeta frôle la mienne sous la table et je croise les yeux rieurs et tendres de mon mari qui me dévore des yeux depuis le siège en face de moi.

Le dernier à nous rejoindre en route est Beetee, dans le district 3. Il est celui qui a le moins changé de nous tous même si ses cheveux ras sont à présent entièrement gris. Son regard vif se cache toujours derrière de petites lunettes rondes que je devine appareillées à la mini-tablette qu'il porte à la ceinture.

Voilà, nous y sommes. Tous les vainqueurs survivants des jeux de l'Expiation sont réunis dans ce train qui nous ramène au Capitole. Qui l'aurait cru ?

Certainement pas moi.

Il fait nuit noire lorsque nous sortons du dernier tunnel et que nous arrivons en vue de la Cité. De nouveaux bâtiments, tous plus hauts les uns que les autres, percent le ciel de leurs tours étincelantes. Les avenues scintillent et les écrans géants diffusent notre arrivée dans tous les quartiers. Une foule dense et bigarrée s'est massée sur le quai de la gare pour saluer notre venue. Des voix scandent nos noms lorsque le train s'arrête enfin et que les portes s'ouvrent.

Plutarch vient nous rejoindre. Il semble euphorique, ravi de cet accueil qui me semble un peu disproportionné. Mais j'oublie toujours que rien n'est trop grand quand il s'agit du Capitole…

Au moment de descendre, Peeta prend ma main et lorsque notre tour arrive de franchir la portière, il marque un temps d'arrêt et lève nos mains jointes pour saluer la foule.

Je soupire intérieurement : Peeta et son sens inné du spectacle…

Les gens nous acclament encore plus fort, des cris, des hurlements jaillissent parmi les spectateurs. Des fleurs pleuvent sur le quai devant nous.

Je dois avouer que mon mari sait toujours aussi bien s'y prendre avec les fans.

Nous descendons du wagon. Nous sommes les derniers. Peeta se baisse, ramasse une rose rouge et me l'offre. De nouvelles acclamations embrasent la gare et le service d'ordre de Plutarch est obligé d'intervenir pour canaliser la foule en liesse.

Nous nous engouffrons dans la limousine qui nous attend à quelques mètres de là. Les autres sont déjà partis. A l'intérieur du véhicule, une jeune femme aux cheveux bleus nous accueille.

— Bienvenue au Capitole, Monsieur et Madame Mellark. Je suis Flavie. Je serai votre conseillère durant tout votre séjour parmi nous. C'est moi qui organise votre planning, vos apparitions, vos interviews. Si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit, demandez-le moi.

Son maquillage est trop appuyé, ses lèvres céruléennes me fascinent lorsqu'elle parle mais, elle a l'air gentil. Je me dis que démaquillée, elle doit être vraiment jeune, dix-neuf ou vingt ans tout au plus.

Lorsque la voiture s'arrête dans le parking souterrain d'un immeuble, Flavie nous guide vers l'ascenseur et nous explique que nous serons logés sur le même pallier que Finnick et Annie. Notre appartement occupe l'autre moitié de l'étage. Tandis que nous nous élevons, l'ascenseur émerge des sous-sols et gagne l'azur à toute vitesse. Accroché au flanc du bâtiment, l'engin aux parois vitrées nous offre une vue panoramique à couper le souffle sur toute la Cité. Un parterre de lumières multicolores miroite sous nos pieds et m'attire irrésistiblement. Je déteste le Capitole et tout ce qu'il représente mais, je dois avouer que cette ville est vraiment magnifique lorsqu'on la voit ainsi…

Flavie nous laisse à l'entrée de notre suite et nous souhaite bonne nuit.

— Vous n'avez rien avant demain après-midi, ajoute-t-elle avant de s'éclipser. J'ai posé votre planning sur la table basse, dans le petit salon. Passez un agréable séjour parmi nous.

Peeta ferme la porte et le silence retombe sur l'appartement.

— Ils n'ont pas lésiné on dirait… je constate en soupirant devant l'opulence et le luxe de l'immeuble.

Un canapé d'angle immense occupe une grande partie de la pièce principale en face d'un mur translucide. L'immense baie vitrée s'ouvre sur la ville et je ne résiste pas au plaisir de m'en approcher. Je sors sur le vaste balcon et découvre que nous sommes au dernier étage. Comme autrefois. Mais tout est bien différent : deux bras chauds enlacent mes épaules et la voix de Peeta murmure au creux de mon cou :

— Tu es fatiguée ?

Je secoue la tête.

— Un peu…

Je le sens sourire contre mon épaule et une douce chaleur envahit mon corps, comme si un feu rougeoyant s'allumait quelque part dans mon ventre et embrasait doucement mon estomac avant de se diffuser dans mes veines.

— Il faut vraiment que tu voies la baignoire… me susurre Peeta.

Je tourne la tête, intriguée et il m'offre son plus radieux sourire, un rien taquin. Brûlant. Sexy.

Je ris et lui prends la main.

Le lendemain matin, je m'éveille au creux de mon homme, ma tête posée sur sa poitrine. Mon bras est possessivement passé en travers de son torse. Il ne dort plus il me contemple. Il est tard.

Peeta dépose un petit baiser sur mon front puis un sur mes lèvres :

— Allez, chérie, debout ! Je meurs de faim ! Ils viennent d'apporter le petit-déjeuner !

Une délicieuse odeur attire effectivement mon attention et réveille immédiatement mon estomac.

_Miam !_

J'enfile un peignoir et rejoins Peeta qui est déjà en train de servir le café. Il mort dans un petit gâteau dégoulinant de miel avec une satisfaction apparente. Je m'assois à ses côtés et nous dégustons les merveilles gustatives du Capitole lorsque quelqu'un frappe à la porte.

— Entrez ! crie Peeta.

Le visage souriant de Prim apparaît.

La silhouette massive de Cinna se découpe derrière elle lorsqu'elle entre.

Deux chasseurs déposent une lourde malle dans le hall de notre suite. Cinna les remercie et les deux hommes en livrée disparaissent rapidement.

— Salut vous deux ! Vous avez fait bon voyage ! s'exclame mon mari. Vous prenez un petit café avec nous ?

— Volontiers ! répond Prim en s'installant sur le canapé à côté de moi. Nous venons juste d'atterrir. C'est magnifique ici, dis donc ! J'ai tellement hâte de découvrir la ville !

Prim est excitée comme une enfant. J'oublie toujours qu'elle n'est pas souvent venue ici. Le Capitole est pour elle un endroit magique et dépaysant. Elle n'en connait que les lumières scintillantes et les paillettes. Elle est comme le papillon attiré par ce qui brille. Elle n'y voit pas la torture et les affres de la guerre, comme nous…

Cinna la couve d'un regard tendre lorsque Prim dit tout à coup :

— Bon alors ! On y va ?

Je soupire, amusée, me lève et réplique :

— Tu nous laisses le temps de nous habiller quand même ?

Avant de partir, je jette un coup d'œil à l'emploi du temps que nous a laissé Flavie la veille. Nous n'avons qu'un shooting photos en fin d'après-midi avant le gala d'ouverture des festivités. Cela va nous laisser quelques heures pour déambuler en ville.

Plutarch a mis une voiture à notre disposition ce qui nous permet de nous rendre sans peine dans les principaux lieux touristiques de la Cité. Parcs, musées, boutiques, Prim veut tout voir et ne se lasse pas de découvrir les merveilles parfois un peu excentriques du Capitole. Lorsque nous remontons l'avenue des Jeux, qui conduit devant le Palais Présidentiel, ma main trouve inconsciemment celle de Peeta. Comme autrefois, sur le char.

Mais, Cinna regarde bientôt sa montre et murmure à l'attention de ma petite sœur, pendue à son bras :

— Il faut rentrer maintenant, je dois encore les aider à se préparer pour leur séance photo.

Elle lui adresse une moue navrée, soupire mais, cède de bonne grâce.

Nous rentrons donc tranquillement à l'hôtel et Cinna sort de ses malles les vêtements qu'il a amenés pour nous, pour le gala. Un costume gris clair pour Peeta, avec une chemise noire aux boutons d'argent et une robe de soirée pour moi, rouge sang, parsemée d'éclats de cristal. Les bretelles fines dégagent mes épaules, le décolleté du dos est tellement vertigineux qu'on aperçoit ma chute de rein. Lorsque je marche, le vêtement tout entier s'embrase dans la lumière, à tel point qu'on dirait que je suis incandescente. Cinna pose devant moi une paire de talons hauts assortis, d'une hauteur si improbable que je me demande si je vais arriver à mettre un pied devant l'autre.

Peeta entre dans la chambre à ce moment-là pour me rappeler que nous allons bientôt devoir descendre. Sa phrase meurt sur ses lèvres. Cinna sourit et lui dit simplement :

— Je la coiffe et elle est prête.

Peeta réalise qu'il me dévore des yeux, se reprend et toussote un coup :

— Tu es vraiment magnifique, Katniss…

J'adresse un sourire complice à Cinna et je réponds doucement :

— La robe y est pour beaucoup, comme toujours… Merci Cinna !

— J'avais envie que les gens voit que tu es une femme avant tout, même si tu restes la Fille du Feu, explique-t-il en bouclant mes cheveux à l'aide d'un fer pour qu'ils retombent souplement sur mes épaules.

Je croise mon reflet dans le miroir et je découvre effectivement la même que celle que je suis d'ordinaire, en plus belle, plus glamour, sans être sophistiquée.

— On peut y aller, dis-je en prenant le bras de mon mari.

— A tout à l'heure, on vous rejoint au gala, ajoute Cinna en cherchant une autre tenue dans sa malle.

Je hoche la tête et jette un œil curieux au vêtement qu'il sort : une robe parme clair, délicate, recouverte de dentelle et je souris intérieurement. C'est la robe qu'il a confectionnée pour Prim. Et je suis certaine qu'elle lui ira comme un gant.

Après la séance photo interminable, Peeta et moi avons juste le temps de boire une gorgée d'eau que déjà Flavie nous guide vers l'escalier monumental qui descend dans la salle du Gala, sous le feu des projecteurs et le crépitement des flashs.

Finnick et Annie sont déjà en bas, assis dans les grands canapés installés sur la scène. Nous sommes les derniers.

Peeta prend ma main, dépose un baiser sur le dessus et je lui demande dans un souffle :

— Empêche-moi de tomber, d'accord ?

— Tu seras parfaite, comme toujours, réplique-t-il tendrement.

La voix de Caesar emplit la salle comble. Il doit y avoir au moins trente mille personnes installées dans les gradins face à nous. Cinna et Prim sont quelque part dans les premiers rangs mais, des coulisses, je ne peux pas les voir. La lumière m'aveugle trop. Je ne vois qu'un grand trou noir au pied de la scène.

— Et enfin, ceux que vous attendez tous, les Amants maudits du District 12 : Katniss Everdeen et Peeta Mellark !

Peeta se met en mouvement et je le suis, comme un automate. Il commence à descendre l'escalier et curieusement, mes pieds suivent le rythme et j'arrive en bas en me demandant encore comment j'ai fait pour rester debout.

La foule hystérique hurle et applaudit à tout rompre. Même nos amis des autres districts sont debout pour nous accueillir. Peeta me lâche un instant pour saluer Caesar. Ce dernier vient m'embrasser sur la joue.

— Eh bien, Katniss, je constate que tu es toujours aussi merveilleuse ! Quelle robe, mes amis ! Quelle robe ! S'extasie-t-il en me faisant tournoyer lentement sous les projecteurs, accentuant l'impression de rougeoiement de mon vêtement.

Je souris poliment et tends la main vers Cinna que j'ai enfin repéré parmi la foule, au deuxième rang, pour saluer son travail.

— On applaudit bien fort le toujours aussi talentueux Cinna, mesdames et messieurs ! déclare Caesar.

Mon styliste se lève de son siège et salue le public qui l'acclame.

Je suis heureuse qu'il soit toujours à mes côtés dans des moments comme celui-ci où je peux me dissimuler derrière la perfection de ses robes qui détournent l'attention de celle qui se cache vraiment en moi.

Nous rejoignons nos amis sur le canapé blanc confortable et Caesar commence l'interview. Chacun de nous doit se plier au jeu des questions-réponses. Ce que nous avons fait ces dernières années, nos familles, nos projets, et surtout, à quel point nous sommes heureux d'être là ce soir.

Je laisse Peeta prendre la parole le plus souvent possible, il est plus doué que moi pour mentir !

Pour clôturer le Gala, Caesar nous rappelle l'un après l'autre à ses côtés, au centre de la pièce pour parler de notre participation à qu'ils appellent déjà les « Anniversary Games ».

Je passe juste après Johanna et avant Peeta.

— Alors, Katniss, raconte-moi ce qui t'a décidé à participer à ce jeu ? me demande Caesar.

La bile envahit ma bouche à cette question. Je retiens ma colère et ma rage : je ne peux leur dire le fond de ma pensée. Je déglutis avec peine, cherche l'inspiration dans le public, sur le visage de ma petite sœur.

— La construction d'un pavillon pour enfants au District 12 permettra à beaucoup de petits malades de notre district et des districts voisins d'être mieux soignés, en restant le plus près possible de leurs familles, commencé-je lorsque, brusquement, un mouvement infime au-dessus de moi attire mon attention.

Je jette un coup d'œil mais suis aveuglée par un projecteur. Il me semble que c'est lui qui se balance au-dessus de ma tête, comme un pendule. Mon ombre oscille sur la scène.

Et tout à coup, j'entends un claquement soudain et je comprends : le câble du projecteur s'est rompu et l'engin tombe sur moi.

Des cris fusent dans le public et sur la scène mais, je n'ai pas le temps de comprendre. Je plonge sur le côté, oubliant ma robe scintillante et glisse sur le sol au moment où le projecteur s'écrase avec fracas au milieu de la scène, là où je me tenais. L'électricité vacille sous l'effet du court-circuit et c'est la panique.

L'affolement gagne la salle, les cris emplissent tout l'espace mais, à travers cette folie, je reconnais les mains de Peeta sur mes épaules. Finnick est là aussi. Ils m'aident à me relever et m'entraînent rapidement vers les coulisses. La scène s'est vidée en quelques secondes, les caméras ont été coupées et le public est invité à sortir dans le calme. Malgré cela, les gens courent, crient et se bousculent pour atteindre les sorties de secours.

— Katniss ! Katniss, tu m'entends ? me demande Peeta avec insistance.

Je réalise péniblement que je n'ai pas encore répondu à ses appels. Je suis en état de choc, secouée, contusionnée. Je hoche la tête ma voix refuse de sortir de ma gorge.

La main ferme de Finnick posée dans mon dos, sur ma peau, me guide vers une chaise.

Autour de nous, les assistants de Caesar courent dans tous les sens. Flavie se fraye avec peine un chemin jusqu'à nous, Cressida sur ses talons. Ainsi elle était là. Je ne l'avais pas remarquée.

Cressida nous rejoint avec des informations :

—Les techniciens sont en train de monter sur le toit pour savoir comment cela a pu arriver. L'équipe médicale sera là d'ici quelques minutes.

Je commence lentement à reprendre mes esprits. Mon poignet me fait souffrir, j'ai amorti ma chute dessus. Je le remue doucement pour m'assurer que je n'ai rien de cassé.

— Tu es blessée ? me demande encore Peeta.

Sa voix est angoissée.

Je lève les yeux vers lui pour le rassurer :

— Ce n'est rien, juste quelques bleus… Plus de peur que de mal.

Oui. J'ai eu peur.

Je le réalise à peine.

Sous le coup de l'adrénaline, mon cœur continue de frapper dans ma cage thoracique, signe que mon corps sait parfaitement que j'aurais pu y laisser la vie. Mon instinct m'a sauvé une nouvelle fois.

Je pose ma tête lourde contre la hanche de Peeta, debout contre moi. Il m'entoure de ses bras en attendant que les médecins arrivent et m'examinent.

Pour une fois, je me laisse faire, trop secouée pour réagir.

Finalement, l'équipe de secours accepte de me laisser rentrer à l'hôtel, à condition que Peeta les rappelle au moindre symptôme suspect durant les prochaines quarante-huit heures.

— Je vous remercie, leur dit-il tandis qu'ils remballent leur matériel.

Peeta dépose sa veste sur mes épaules et me demande :

— Tu peux marcher ?

Je hoche la tête et il m'attrape sous le bras pour m'aider.

Finnick fait de même de l'autre côté et Annie nous suit en s'assurant que je ne risque pas de basculer en arrière.

Peeta m'a enlevé mes chaussures et j'avance pieds nus, lentement, encore secouée, jusqu'à la voiture qui nous attend à la porte arrière.

Une foule de badauds est rassemblée autour du véhicule et clame mon nom, pour s'assurer que je vais bien. Peeta leur adresse quelques mots et un signe rassurant de la main pendant que Finnick s'occupe de m'aider à monter en voiture.

Une fois à l'abri de notre hôtel, Peeta m'allonge sur le lit et dépose une couverture sur mes jambes.

Je lui tends la main pour qu'il s'asseye un instant près de moi. Il soupire et je plaisante pour rendre la situation moins stressante :

— Et encore, leurs stupides jeux n'ont même pas commencés !

Mais Peeta me jette un regard noir. Soit il n'apprécie pas mon humour, soit il a une idée derrière la tête…

Je n'ai pas le temps de me poser la question car il m'embrasse avec ferveur et va ouvrir la porte à Cinna et Prim qui viennent d'arriver, affolés.

Le temps pour Peeta de les rassurer sur mon état, je sombre dans un sommeil lourd et pesant, qui m'engloutit trop vite pour que je puisse m'en défendre.

A suivre...


	7. Chapter 7

Hello tout le monde ! J'espère que vous avez passé une bonne semaine et que vous arrivez en forme au week-end !

Merci pour vos commentaires ! j'apprécie beaucoup ! on se rapproche du début des jeux ! A très vite et bonne lecture !

Chapitre 7

Les deux jours suivants, sur ordre des médecins, mon emploi du temps a été allégé, ce qui m'épargne de devoir assister de nouveaux à des interviews et de poser pour les magazines. Peeta s'en charge pour nous deux tandis que je reste à notre hôtel.

En dehors de quelques bleus et d'une belle frayeur, je n'ai pas de réelles séquelles de l'accident.

Je suis assise sur le balcon, au soleil et je contemple la ville qui s'étale sous mes pieds lorsque quelqu'un toque à la porte de mon appartement. Je vais ouvrir, intriguée et tombe nez-à-nez avec Cressida.

— Cressida ! Quelle surprise ! Entre !

La journaliste se faufile dans la suite et me suit dans le salon. Nous nous installons sur le canapé pour bavarder. Elle semble soucieuse et ne tarde pas à me dire ce qui la chiffonne.

— Katniss, il fallait absolument que je te vois… Je pense que tu dois savoir la vérité.

— De quoi parles-tu, Cressida ?

— De l'accident dont tu as été victime l'autre soir.

— Oui, eh bien ?

— J'ai un ami qui fait partie de l'équipe de techniciens qui a analysé le projecteur qui t'est tombé dessus. Le câble a été sectionné, Katniss. Ce n'était pas un accident.

Je blêmis et mets quelques secondes à digérer l'information.

Plutarch est venu me voir pas plus tard qu'hier soir en affirmant qu'un segment de câble défectueux s'était effiloché sous le poids du projecteur et que ce n'était vraiment qu'un dramatique accident…

_Qui croire ?_

Mon instinct me pousse plutôt vers l'amie qui se tient devant moi et aux côtés de laquelle j'ai combattu...

— Pourquoi Plutarch m'aurait dit le contraire dans ce cas ? Demandé-je d'une voix grave.

— C'est la version officielle. Le Capitole ne veut pas que des rumeurs de sabotages viennent salir le début des cérémonies d'anniversaire. Le Président en fait une affaire personnelle. Il veut que cette fête se déroule sans le moindre incident. J'ai entendu dire qu'il a recruté des agents de surveillance qui seront en civils partout dans le public lors des célébrations, pour surveiller et prévenir les problèmes. Je ne peux pas affirmer que ce sabotage était spécialement dirigé contre toi, Katniss. Je pense que ce projecteur aurait très bien pu tomber sur n'importe lequel d'entre vous. Et comme cela a échoué, personne n'a revendiqué quoi que ce soit, tu imagines bien…

— Tu es certaine qu'il s'agissait d'un sabotage ?

Elle soupire.

— Oui… D'après certaines de mes sources, il pourrait s'agir d'un mouvement contestataire qui a vu le jour il y a trois ans environ. Ils se font appeler les Frères de l'Hiver. Ils prônent le retour au régime des Hungers Games. Ce sont des extrémistes fondamentalistes qui pensent que les Districts devraient être soumis au Capitole, comme avant. Jusqu'à présent, leurs actions sont restées peu nombreuses et ciblées sur des symboles du nouveau régime.

— Comment se fait-il que je n'en ai jamais entendu parler ?

— Le Président Kaldwel a demandé à la presse de taire ces attentats pour éviter de leur faire de la publicité. Mais on murmure qu'ils pourraient choisir les célébrations du 10e anniversaire pour se manifester de manière plus significative… ajoute Cressida.

— Par « plus significative », tu veux dire plus violente, c'est ça ?

Elle hoche la tête.

— Je ne devrais pas t'en parler. Si Plutarch l'apprend, je peux me faire virer…

— Je ne dirais rien, je te le promets. J'ai trop besoin de toi auprès de nous. Si la Capitole nous ment sur ça, sur quoi d'autre ment-il ?

— Je ne sais pas. Mais si j'ai un conseil à te donner, c'est d'être très prudente. Si c'est bien ce groupe qui est à l'origine de tout ça, ils vont certainement recommencer. Vous êtes tous en danger. Tu dois rester sur tes gardes.

— Je te remercie. Je ferai attention.

Cressida jette un œil à sa montre :

— Je dois te laisser. Je couvre un reportage dans quinze minutes et mon retard pourrait paraître suspect.

J'acquiesce et la raccompagne.

— Sois prudente, toi aussi, lui recommandé-je.

Elle part en courant en m'adressant un petit signe rassurant de la main.

Je referme doucement la porte et reste seule et soucieuse dans l'appartement désert.

La ville en bas me semble tout à coup moins rassurante et moins familière qu'avant. Je songe qu'il s'y cache peut-être des créatures qui veulent notre mort. Nous ne leur avons pourtant rien fait directement.

Mais comme autrefois, nous sommes des symboles.

Et_ je_ suis un symbole, bien plus encore que les autres. Je suis le Geai Moqueur qui a libéré Panem de la tyrannie de Snow.

Mes pensées vagabondes et ricochent jusqu'à ce nom sur lequel toutes mes idées convergent soudain : Snow.

Les frères de l'Hiver ont trouvé un nom très approprié si on considère leur égérie…

Je me demande soudain si je peux parvenir à rassembler d'autres informations sur ce groupe malgré la censure du gouvernement. Curieuse, j'allume l'ordinateur tactile dont je ne me suis encore jamais servi. Je ne suis pas très douée avec ce genre d'engin mais, l'interface est plutôt intuitive et le moteur de recherche vocal m'évite de tâtonner à la recherche des lettres sur le clavier.

Après plusieurs minutes de recherche infructueuse, je finis par dénicher quelques articles sur des accidents survenus au Capitole l'année précédente : une explosion de gaz dans un stade durant un match important, un incendie d'origine électrique dans les sous-sols du nouveau Parlement, la mort du secrétaire à la défense dans le crash de son avion privé.

Comme l'a dit Cressida, tous sont qualifiés dans la presse d'accident mais, en y regardant de plus près, les circonstances peuvent prêter à confusion.

Je finis par trouver un blog autonome qui est passé entre les mailles de la censure du Capitole et qui parle des Frères de l'Hiver. Bien sûr, l'éditeur du site se garde bien d'utiliser leur nom ce qui explique probablement pourquoi il a échappé au Gouvernement. Mais, le rédacteur ne laisse guère de doute sur ses orientations en faveur de ce groupuscule. Les attentats y sont mentionnés avec photos à l'appui et des commentaires dénigrant les Districts et prônant la suprématie du Capitole fleurissent sur les pages.

J'en suis écœurée ! Je croyais pourtant que tous les fanatiques du régime de Snow avaient été arrêtés et jugés après la fin de la rébellion mais, il faut croire que les idées sont plus coriaces que ce qu'on l'imagine. Il a encore de nombreux partisans et sa mort ne semble en rien avoir altéré leur ferveur. Au contraire, pour un peu, ils le porteraient en martyr. Je n'en reviens vraiment pas.

Lasse et furieuse, j'éteins l'ordinateur et m'allonge sur le lit pour ressasser toutes ces informations que je viens de découvrir.

Peeta rentre une heure plus tard et je m'efforce de faire bonne figure pour éviter de l'inquiéter davantage.

— Salut mon cœur ! me dit-il en venant m'embrasser. Comment te sens-tu ?

— Très bien. Mais, j'en ai assez d'être renfermée toute la journée… Tu crois qu'on pourrait sortir s'aérer un peu ?

Il hoche la tête et me propose :

— Justement, Prim avait envie de dîner dehors, ça te tente ?

Ravie, je bondis hors du lit et file m'habiller.

Le lendemain matin, nous sommes tous conviés à la réunion de présentation des jeux qui doivent débuter à la fin de la semaine.

Dans la vaste salle de réunion située au rez-de-chaussée de l'immeuble de bureaux de Plutarch Heavensbee, je bavarde avec Finnick et Peeta en attendant que les autres arrivent. Beetee nous rejoint quelques minutes après notre arrivée, bientôt suivi par Johanna et Gale. Je m'étonne de le voir mais je n'ose pas poser de questions.

Cela me fait tout drôle de me retrouver si près de lui après tant d'années passées sans avoir de ses nouvelles. Pourtant, lorsqu'il me parle, j'ai l'impression étrange que le temps n'est pas passé et que nous sommes quittés la veille. Je découvre qu'il n'a pas vraiment changé. Seule sa colère semble s'être apaisée au contact de Johanna et d'un autre mode de vie, loin de la mine du District 12, de la famine et de la misère que nous avons connues. Gale a muri, comme moi, comme nous. Johanna s'arrange toujours pour glisser une main dans son dos ou passer ses doigts dans sa ceinture, à l'arrière de son pantalon, en signe de possession. Tout à fait elle ! Cela m'amuse beaucoup !

Plutarch arrive enfin sur ses entrefaites, accompagné de ses trois assistants. Nous prenons place autour de la table et l'écoutons nous exposer enfin le principe de ces jeux d'anniversaire, jusqu'ici tenus secret. Il met en route un écran dissimulé dans le mur au fond de la salle et projette un plan virtuel de la zone de jeu.

— Nous avons conçu une nouvelle arène de jeu, entièrement sécurisée et gérée par ordinateur depuis le centre de commande. Pour l'occasion, nous avons voulu mettre face à face deux équipes de six joueurs pour éviter de reproduire le schéma des Hunger Games et ses vingt-quatre tributs. Ici, pas question de combat ni de mort ! Le but du parcours est simplement de découvrir le totem des jeux. La première équipe qui le trouve gagne les jeux, c'est aussi simple que cela ! Cela peut être un objet, une plante, un animal, n'importe quoi. A vous de le découvrir grâce à des indices disséminés dans l'arène, explique-t-il, avec enthousiasme.

Beetee interrompt Plutarch en demandant :

— Excusez-moi mais, nous ne sommes que cinq pour l'instant. Où allez-vous trouver les autres ?

Plutarch sourit, apparemment ravi de son petit effet et réplique :

— Eh bien ce n'est pas tout à fait exact. Vous êtes déjà six en réalité. Après la défection d'Annie et à la demande de Johanna, Gale Hawthorne a été admis dans l'équipe un, l'équipe des anciens vainqueurs, en tant que conjoint d'un vainqueur.

Je cligne des yeux à cette annonce : « conjoint d'un vainqueur» ? C'est nouveau, ça…

Mais Plutarch détourne mon attention en ajoutant :

— Quant à la seconde équipe que nous appelons entre nous « l'équipe Junior », ses membres attendent derrière cette porte. Ce sont tous des volontaires. Il y a quelques mois, nous avons lancé une vaste campagne pour rechercher des jeunes gens dans les districts qui pourraient être intéressés par l'idée de se mesurer aux anciens vainqueurs. Maintenant que les Hunger Games ont disparu, beaucoup ont trouvé l'idée amusante. Nous avons reçu plus d'une centaine de candidatures. Nous les avons triés, convoqués et finalement nous en avons sélectionnés six pour être vos challengers.

— C'est étrange, je n'en ai pas entendu parler… réplique Peeta, songeur.

Plutarch toussote et semble mal à l'aise mais il répond tout de même :

— C'est normal… Le Gouverneur de votre district a refusé de participer. Il nous a fait répondre que le 12 avait suffisamment donné de tributs au Capitole…

Peeta retient avec peine un sourire et j'attrape sa main sous la table. Le Gouverneur étant un de nos amis, sa prise de position ne m'étonne guère. Voilà au moins une personne en qui nous avons eu raison de mettre notre confiance…

L'assistant de Plutarch se lève et va ouvrir la porte en silence.

Trois jeunes filles et trois jeunes hommes pénètrent dans la salle de réunion les uns derrière les autres. Ils semblent intimidés pour la plupart mais un garçon se détache des autres. Son regard est droit et franc, ses épaules larges, ses muscles saillants. Il doit avoir dix-sept ou dix-huit ans mais il semble commander le groupe. Ses cheveux bruns comme la nuit tombent sur dans son dos en catogan. Plutarch se lève et lui serre la main.

— Soyez les bienvenues ! Ryker, je te laisse le soin de nous présenter ton équipe.

Ryker sourit et nous toise tour à tour, comme pour jauger de notre capacité à résister dans une arène face à leur entrain et à leur jeunesse. A ses jeunes yeux, nous ne sommes sans doute que de vieux vainqueurs, poussifs et rouillés…

— Merci Monsieur Heavensbee. Bonjour à tous, je m'appelle Ryker et je suis originaire du District 1. Et voici Alyana, du District 5, Kaci et Ian du 6, Haylee du 11 et enfin Griffin du 9. Nous nous sommes tous portés volontaires pour avoir l'honneur et le privilège de vous affronter dans ce jeu. Je crois parler en notre nom en tous lorsque j'affirme que nous sommes vraiment ravis d'avoir été choisis et que nous avons hâte de vous montrer de quoi nous sommes capables !

La voix est joviale mais je trouve qu'il en fait trop et que ces paroles ne sonnent pas vraiment justes. Un peu comme s'il avait répété son laïus avant…

Peeta se lève le premier et contourne la table qui sépare les deux équipes pour aller serrer la main de nos concurrents. Mes amis l'imitent et je me sens obligée d'en faire autant, même si je n'ai guère envie de sympathiser avec eux. Mais, je me console en me disant qu'au moins, je n'aurai pas à les tuer avant la fin de ce stupide jeu !

Tout en les saluant et en échangeant quelques mots avec chacun d'eux, je les observe d'un peu plus près dans l'espoir de me faire une idée sur leur caractère et leur potentiel.

Haylee est sans doute la plus effacée des trois filles. Elle a un petit visage anguleux marqué par des yeux noirs vifs et brillants, au milieu d'une peau burinée. Ses cheveux sombres bouclent librement sur ses épaules comme s'il était impossible de les dompter. Ses vêtements sont sobres et rien dans sa morphologie ne me permet de savoir quel est son talent. Elle est plutôt fluette et menue.

Alyana est son exacte opposée : grande, élancée, blonde comme les blés. Elle porte une longue natte enroulée en chignon qui dégage l'ovale de son visage et permet de croiser ses yeux couleur glacier. Elle semble assez sûre d'elle, sympathique et ouverte. Elle donne envie de lui sourire tellement elle est belle et agréable. Elle attrape souvent la main de Kaci et toutes deux rient de bon cœur. Elles semblent amies. Cette dernière est rousse, les cheveux courts, coupés la garçonne. Son pantalon de toile, sa chemise rude et ses chaussures renforcées lui donnent un look masculin qui semble bien lui correspondre.

Griffin et Ian, les deux autres garçons, restent un peu plus en retrait que les filles. Ils se renferment dans un silence taciturne. Soit ils sont timides, soit ils nous observent. Je penche plutôt pour la seconde option. Ils sont musclés, grands et probablement très doués au maniement d'une arme. Ian porte instinctivement la main à sa hanche toutes les cinq minutes certainement à la recherche de celle qu'il a probablement dû laisser à l'entrée pour pouvoir entrer. Quelque chose me dit qu'ils vont nous donner du fil à retordre…

La réunion s'achève bientôt et Plutarch nous donne le calendrier exact des cérémonies.

L'ouverture des jeux est prévue dans quatre jours. Cela nous laissera deux jours pour établir une stratégie avec notre équipe, nous entraîner un peu dans la salle prévue à cet effet dans nos immeubles avant d'assister vendredi soir à la présentation officielle. Le traditionnel défilé de chars traversera les principales avenues du Capitole et s'achèvera devant le Palais Présidentiel. Comme avant.

Je me demande avec amusement si Cinna a prévu de mettre le feu à ma robe cette fois encore…

Mais, le connaissant, il a très certainement prévu quelque chose d'exceptionnel !

Nous nous retirons donc chacun vers nos quartiers et je m'endors presque sur l'épaule de Peeta dans la voiture. Je suis lasse et pourtant, rien n'a véritablement commencé. A croire que notre petite vie si tranquille m'a vraiment rouillée !

_Finalement, ces jeux ne sont peut-être pas une si mauvaise idée… _

Je me giflerai presque d'avoir cette pensée mais, ce n'est pas tout à fait faux. Il faut bien le reconnaître.

En arrivant à l'hôtel, Finnick demande à Peeta :

— Ça te dit un petit entraînement avant le repas ?

Peeta me jette un coup d'œil, presque pour me demander la permission.

— Allons-y ! lui dis-je en riant. Moi aussi j'ai besoin de me dégourdir un peu les muscles.

La salle d'entraînement ressemble beaucoup à celle des jeux de l'Expiation, vaste et bien éclairée, la tension ambiante en moins. Ici, nous sommes entre nous, entre amis. A présent, nous ne sommes plus des adversaires mais des alliés. Je crois d'ailleurs que s'il avait fallu nous affronter les uns les autres, Plutarch n'aurait pas réussi à obtenir l'accord d'un seul d'entre nous.

Finnick s'empare de son arme de prédilection : le trident, et il pénètre dans la première pièce d'entraînement, peuplée d'ennemis virtuels. Peeta l'y suit au bout de quelques secondes avec une sorte de longue épée à larme courbe qu'il vient de choisir avec soin sur le présentoir des armes. Il m'adresse un petit signe de tête avant de disparaître derrière la porte.

Johanna est là, elle aussi, avec Gale. Ils se battent en duel à la hache un peu plus loin, sur la gauche, à grands cris. Vêtue d'une tenue de cuir extrêmement moulante et d'un débardeur au décolleté audacieux, Johanna ressemble à nouveau à la guerrière farouche et sensuelle que je connaissais si bien. A ses côtés, Gale semble synchroniser ses mouvements sur les siens. Ils doivent s'exercer au combat ensemble très souvent pour parvenir à cette dextérité et à cette harmonie.

Je m'attarde à mon tour sur le présentoir et en retire un arc laqué de noir. Je le soupèse, attrape un carquois de flèches aux pointes d'acier qui pend du portant d'armes et me dirige tranquillement vers le pas de tir, situé au fond de la pièce. Comme la zone est un peu isolée du reste des activités, je peux y être tranquille.

J'inspire profondément, fait le vide dans ma tête et me concentre sur mon tir.

La première flèche s'échappe de mes doigts et se fige en plein cœur de cible. La suivante fait mouche de la même manière et je suis soulagée de retrouver mes marques.

Cet exercice me fait du bien et me permet un instant durant d'oublier ce qui nous attend et ce qui nous menace.

Au bout d'un moment, je sens une présence à mes côtés, dans mon dos. Quelqu'un m'observe et je sais que ce n'est pas Peeta. Je l'aurai reconnu. Pourtant, cette personne m'est familière.

J'abaisse mon arc et tourne la tête : Gale me contemple, assis par terre à un mètre derrière moi.

Je cherche Johanna du regard mais Gale répond aussitôt :

— Elle est remontée il y a quelques minutes. Elle a une séance photo dans moins d'une heure. J'ai eu envie de regarder tirer.

— Oh… Et tu ne l'accompagnes pas ?

— Non, pas jusqu'à la présentation officielle. Les sponsors ne sont vraiment intéressés que par les Vainqueurs, comme toi. Moi, je ne fais que de la figuration.

— C'est elle qui t'a demandé de participer aux Jeux ? demandé-je curieuse.

C'est une question qui me brûle les lèvres depuis que je l'ai vu monter dans le train avec Johanna.

Il se passe la main sur la nuque, comme autrefois, et semble peser ses mots avant de répondre :

— Oui et non… Elle ne voulait pas y aller seule… Alors, je lui ai proposé de l'accompagner.

Sa réponse déclenche en moi une amertume étrange, presque de la colère.

Lorsque j'ai pris la place de Prim lors de la Moisson, Gale aurait pu se porter volontaire lui aussi, pour me protéger. Mais il ne l'a pas fait. Jamais il ne lui ai venu l'idée de participer aux Jeux avec moi ou pour moi. Il a laissé Peeta m'accompagner pour après me reprocher de m'être rapprochée de lui pour nous sauver la vie ! Bien sûr, je lui avais demandé de veiller sur ma famille mais, Peeta ne s'est pas posé autant de question lui. Pour l'Expiation, il s'est porté volontaire alors que rien ne l'y obligeait, juste pour pouvoir être près de moi et s'assurer que je survive. Même s'il devait y perdre la vie.

Si à un quelconque instant, j'ai pu avoir des regrets ou des doutes quant aux sentiments que j'éprouvais pour Gale et à ce que nous aurions pu vivre ensemble si je n'avais pas choisi Peeta, il est clair à présent que je n'en ai plus.

Peut-être que tout sacrifice est simplement une question d'amour. Et visiblement, Gale aime Johanna bien plus qu'il ne m'aimait à l'époque…

Avec rancœur, je songe qu'en même temps, il n'y a pas grand risque à participer à ces jeux-là… Son mérite est donc tout relatif !

Gale vient me tirer de mes réflexions acides en ajoutant :

— Tu tires toujours aussi bien, dis-donc ! Tu chasses encore au District 12 ?

Je secoue la tête. Après ce qu'il vient de m'annoncer, je n'ai pas vraiment envie de lui dire que la forêt me semble trop vide désormais. Alors, j'élude la question :

— De temps en temps. J'imagine que ce n'est pas le genre de chose qu'on oublie une fois qu'on a appris.

— Oui, sans doute.

— Bon, je vais voir où en sont Peeta et Finnick, dis-je en reprenant mes affaires pour me diriger vers l'entrée de la salle, écourtant ainsi une conversation qui me met mal à l'aise.

— Oui, je crois que je vais remonter à ma chambre prendre une douche. On se voit au dîner de ce soir ?

Je hoche la tête :

— Oui, à tout à l'heure.

Nous nous séparons ainsi et je rejoins les deux hommes qui sortent de leur entraînement, en sueur, se tapant vigoureusement sur l'épaule pour se congratuler de leurs exploits.

Je ne peux me retenir de sourire en les voyant ainsi, si complices. Je me précipite vers Peeta et glisse un bras autour de sa taille. Je lève le visage vers lui, pour quémander un baiser.

— Je suis en nage, bébé… s'excuse-t-il.

— M'en fous ! Embrasse-moi…

Ma voix n'est qu'un murmure qui fait briller les yeux de Peeta. Il sourit, attrape ma taille et dépose un baiser doux et tendre sur mes lèvres brûlantes.

Avec un sourire éclatant, Finnick fait semblant de se cacher les yeux et tourne la tête pour nous laisser cet instant d'intimité.

A suivre...


	8. Chapter 8

Salut à tous !

Merci pour vos commentaires et merci aussi à toutes celles et ceux qui lisent cette histoire chaque semaine, de plus en plus nombreux ! MERCI MERCI ! Allez, sans tarder, je vous livre la suite ! Bonne lecture !

Chapitre 8

Immobile devant le miroir, je contemple les mains de Cinna qui vont et viennent autour de mon visage pour attacher mes cheveux en un chignon souple piqué de plumes bleues et de perles de nacre. Mes yeux, peints de bleu-nuit et ma peau, parsemée de paillettes argentées, donnent l'impression que je sors tout droit de la queue d'une comète.

Mon styliste ajuste le drapé de ma robe céruléenne en réglant les deux broches argentées qui ceignent mes épaules. Une chaîne argent souligne ma taille fine. Le bas de la jupe est fendu sur mes jambes pour me permettre une certaine liberté de mouvement et accentuer le côté sexy du vêtement.

— Et maintenant, la touche finale ! me dit Cinna avec un sourire énigmatique.

Il attrape une sorte de cape blanche bordée de plumes. La soie est si fine qu'elle semble aussi légère que des ailes de papillon. Cinna l'attache dans mon dos, sur les bretelles de la robe et en noue un morceau aux bracelets d'argent qui soulignent mes avant-bras.

Une fois qu'il a terminé, j'essaie de bouger et découvre avec stupeur qu'à chaque mouvement que je fais, la soie ondule derrière moi comme des ailes translucides et scintillantes.

— Tu ressembles à un ange… murmure Peeta derrière moi.

Cinna sourit et me désigne une perle au centre du bracelet de ma main droite.

— Lorsque tu seras prête, tu n'auras qu'à appuyer dessus.

— Qu'est-ce que ça va faire ? demandé-je, curieuse.

— Tu verras…

Flavie apparaît dans la chambre, consultant sa tablette :

— Katniss, Peeta, il est temps d'y aller ! La voiture nous attend !

— Allez-y, je vous retrouve là-bas avec Prim ! nous dit notre styliste.

J'embrasse Cinna sur la joue pour le remercier de son travail et prends la main que me tend Peeta.

Nous disparaissons dans l'ascenseur. J'ose un regard au miroir derrière nous. Nous sommes vraiment très beaux tous les deux. Parfaitement assortis, comme d'habitude. Cette fois-ci, le bleu est à l'honneur pour Peeta aussi. Je m'accroche un peu plus fort à son bras, pour chasser l'angoisse qui m'oppresse. Je n'ai pas assez dormi la nuit précédente, à l'idée que nous allions une nouvelle fois nous retrouver la cible du public et des caméras.

La main chaude Peeta se referme sur mes doigts et les serre doucement, pour m'apaiser.

Quelques minutes plus tard, la voiture pénètre dans les sous-sols du Cirque, d'où part le cortège de chars. Flavie nous guide jusqu'à notre équipage.

Cinna nous rejoint un quart d'heure plus tard, alors que les garçons d'écurie attèlent les chevaux aux chars. Quatre équipages se préparent du côté des anciens vainqueurs et quatre pour la nouvelle équipe. Kaci et Ian sont déjà à bord de leur char. Ryker prend celui de tête et échange quelques mots avec une femme d'une trentaine d'années qui doit être sa styliste.

Je souffle à Cinna, en la désignant d'un léger mouvement de tête :

— Tu la connais ?

Cinna hoche la tête :

— Oui, c'est Katarina. La star montante des défilés au Capitole. Sa collection de printemps a fait fureur, ma chérie !

Comme je fais la moue en la scrutant, mon styliste éclate de rire et ajoute :

— Elle est incroyablement gentille en plus d'être douée ! Tu ne crains rien, ne t'inquiète pas ! Allez, grimpe là-dessus que je puisse arranger ta robe.

Je monte dans le char aux côtés de mon mari sans parvenir à détacher mon regard de nos adversaires.

Leurs costumes sont originaux, délicieusement colorés. Ils ne cherchent pas à représenter leur district d'origine mais plutôt la personnalité de chaque concurrent. Ainsi Ryker porte une tunique dorée sans manche sur un pantalon noir et une longue épée à la garde d'or au côté. Des tatouages au motif tribal encerclent le haut dénudé de ses bras. Je me demande si ce sont des vrais ou juste des dessins pour le show…

Une voix dans un haut-parleur nous annonce que le défilé va commencer :

« Mesdames et messieurs, veuillez prendre place dans vos chars. »

— A tout à l'heure ! me crie Cinna tandis que des hommes alignent les chars par ordre de passage et que Peeta et moi nous éloignons avec les autres.

Notre attelage avance au petit trot derrière celui de Johanna et Gale. Nous faisons tout d'abord un tour d'arène sous les applaudissements des spectateurs présents dans le Cirque avant de sortir par la grande porte en direction du Palais Présidentiel.

Nous remontons ce que l'on appelait autrefois l'avenue des Jeux et qui se nomme aujourd'hui le boulevard de la Libération. C'est par cette artère que nous sommes entrés dans le Capitole autrefois, avec armes et munitions, alors que des explosions et des tirs ennemis faisaient rage autour de nous.

J'ai encore l'odeur de la poudre dans le nez et le goût de la poussière sur la langue tant les souvenirs sont vivaces. Tandis que Peeta mène les deux chevaux blancs d'une main sûre, j'ai une pensée pour tous les hommes qui sont morts sur ce boulevard il y a dix ans.

La foule est plus dense aux abords de la rue et notre approche du Palais présidentiel se fait à présent sous les hourras et les applaudissements d'un public massé en grand nombre derrière les barrières. La musique nous accompagne tandis que la voix de Caesar dans les haut-parleurs présente tour à tour les chars et leurs occupants, rappelant leurs faits d'armes et leur district d'origine.

Des écrans géants sont accrochés aux tours étincelantes de la ville et projettent notre image pour ceux qui sont trop loin pour pouvoir nous apercevoir.

Je nous découvre, Peeta et moi, bleus comme la nuit, avec dans mon dos la cape blanche qui onduke derrière moi sous le vent comme si j'avais des ailes.

Peeta me sourit et se penche vers moi pour déposer un baiser sur ma joue.

La foule nous acclame encore plus fort. Me rappelant soudain les consignes de Cinna, j'appuie sur la perle de mon bracelet et jette un coup d'œil furtif vers les écrans.

La soie de ma cape s'embrase d'un feu blanc irréel et alors que je m'attends à ce qu'elle disparaisse, elle laisse la place à un satin plus sombre parsemé de plumes céruléennes. Cinna a fait de moi un véritable Geai Moqueur, un symbole de la rébellion passée.

Ravie, je lève les bras pour saluer la foule, déployant les ailes de nuit dans mon dos.

Le public est hystérique et les fleurs pleuvent sur nous depuis les balcons qui dominent la rue.

Le Palais Présidentiel est en vue, avec sa vaste place circulaire. J'aperçois déjà l'estrade où se tiennent le Président Kaldwel et ses ministres. Je continue à saluer machinalement le public, heureuse que cette parade touche à son terme. Mais, alors que le char de Beetee qui mène le cortège vient de s'immobiliser, une série d'explosions se fait entendre devant nous. Quelque chose vient de sauter entre les pattes des chevaux du char de Finnick. Les animaux sont pris de panique, se cabrent, essaient de s'éloigner du bruit. Un désordre s'en suit durant lequel Finnick, Gale et Peeta tentent tant bien que mal de tenir leur char et de calmer leur équipage. Ils y parviennent presque lorsqu'une nouvelle détonation se fait entendre, encore plus proche. Du coin de l'œil, je vois la lueur caractéristique de l'explosion sur ma droite.

— Ce ne sont que des pétards ! crié-je pour rassurer mes compagnons.

Mais, les chevaux ne l'entendent pas de cette oreille. Terrifiés, les deux étalons du char de Johanna et Gale partent soudain au galop, accentuant la panique parmi les autres équipages.

Nos chevaux se cabrent furieusement et se mettent à courir vers les barrières. Je sens la poigne de Peeta qui m'attrape par la taille alors que je bascule en arrière sous la vitesse.

— Accroche-toi à moi ! me hurle-t-il en essayant désespérément de tirer sur les rênes pour arrêter les bêtes.

Le service d'ordre jaillit en quelques secondes au milieu de la foule et plusieurs hommes à cheval se lancent à la poursuite des chars pour tenter de les intercepter avant qu'ils ne causent des blessés.

Avec terreur, je vois les barrières se rapprocher devant nous. Avec désespoir, je fais signe à la foule amassée de s'écarter. J'aperçois une femme qui attrape sa fille dans ses bras et se met à courir alors que nous fonçons sur elles. Peeta parvient à faire dévier le cheval de droite pour éviter de les percuter toutes deux mais, nous ne pouvons contourner les barrières. Les chevaux sautent par-dessus mais le char les renverse avec fracas, comme si elles ne pesaient rien. Nous sommes tellement secoués que j'en tombe à genoux dans la nacelle.

— Il faut qu'on saute, Katniss ! me hurle Peeta en réalisant qu'il ne va pouvoir arrêter les bêtes.

Je hoche la tête et lui prends fermement la main. Je l'imite lorsqu'il se redresse vivement et saute hors du char. Nous atterrissons sur le bitume et nous roulons sur côté pour amortir notre chute tandis que notre équipage poursuit sa course folle au milieu du public et des cris. Les chevaux paniqués finissent par traverser une vitrine et par s'encastrer dans un magasin, enchevêtrés dans les longes et les débris du char.

Des bras m'attrapent avec douceur et m'aident à m'asseoir. Je vois le visage de plusieurs inconnus penchés sur moi. Une jeune femme pose sa veste sur mes épaules, une enfant me tend un mouchoir avec tendresse. Sonnée par le choc, je réalise que ce sont les gens du public qui nous viennent en aide. J'entends au loin les sirènes des véhicules de secours qui peinent à se frayer un passage parmi la foule. Il y a sûrement beaucoup de blessés…

— Peeta ? j'appelle d'une voix faible.

La jeune fille qui m'a offert sa veste me répond :

— Il est là…

Elle me le désigne. Lui aussi est pris en charge par des spectateurs. Il est allongé par terre. Une vague de panique s'empare de moi et je rampe à quatre pattes jusqu'à lui, quitte à déchirer ce qu'il reste de ma si merveilleuse robe.

— Peeta !

J'attrape son visage entre mes mains. Il ouvre les yeux et je soupire de soulagement.

— Ça va, toi ? me demande-t-il, inquiet.

Je hoche la tête, les larmes aux yeux. Je caresse sa joue et murmure :

— Tu saignes…

Il porte la main à son visage et me rassure :

— Ce n'est rien, j'ai dû m'érafler en tombant.

L'ambulance arrive enfin et plusieurs secouristes surgissent du fourgon. Deux d'entre eux se précipitent vers nous :

— Comment vous sentez-vous ? Nous demande l'un deux.

— Rien de casser, on dirait, répond Peeta en essayant de se relever avec une grimace.

Je l'imite sans trop de difficulté et regarde autour de nous le chaos qui règne dans la rue. Le hennissement terrible des chevaux nous provient du magasin où ils ont terminé leur course folle. L'un des ambulanciers s'y précipite pour voir s'ils sont blessés.

Tandis qu'un infirmier me fait monter à bord de l'ambulance pour panser les plaies que je me suis fait au bras et à la hanche en sautant du char, je demande :

— Et les autres ? Ils vont bien ?

— Oui. Le pire a été évité on dirait.

— Et pour les spectateurs ?

— Des bleus et des bosses mais, rien de sérieux, heureusement.

Un visage familier fend la foule et grimpe sans préambule dans l'ambulance : Cressida.

— Dieu merci, vous êtes sains et saufs ! J'ai craint le pire quand j'ai vu partir votre attelage dans la foule ! s'écrie-t-elle.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? interroge Peeta en ôtant sa veste déchirée pour permettre à l'infirmier de lui bander l'épaule.

— Quelqu'un a lancé des pétards dans les pieds des chevaux ! Des témoins ont vu un type s'enfuir peu après la seconde explosion. Les patrouilles sont à sa recherche mais avec le monde qu'il y a et le mouvement de panique qui a suivi, difficile d'imaginer qu'ils vont le retrouver…

Je croise le regard de la journaliste et lui demande implicitement :

— Tu crois que c'était intentionnel ?

Cressida secoue la tête :

— Impossible à savoir. C'est peut-être juste des gamins qui ont pensé faire une blague…

Je perçois un réel doute dans sa voix. C'est vrai que ça ne ressemble guère à un attentat… Plutôt à une farce qui a mal tourné effectivement.

— En tout cas, c'est quand même curieux tous ces accidents… murmure Peeta pour lui-même. J'espère que nous n'aurons pas le même genre de problème demain…

Je frissonne.

Demain…

Dans l'arène.

Une voiture officielle se faufile jusqu'à l'ambulance et s'arrête à deux pas. Plutarch en descend, affolé.

— Katniss ! Peeta !

Peeta le rassure d'un geste :

— Tout va bien, Plutarch !

Ce dernier soupire et retrouve des couleurs.

— Est-ce que vous vous sentez assez en forme pour nous rejoindre ? demande-t-il lorsque les infirmiers ont terminé de soigner nos blessures.

— Vous rejoindre ? s'étonne Peeta.

— Oui, au Palais Présidentiel. Le Président veut absolument vous rencontrer.

Mon sang ne fait qu'un tour et je réplique, cinglante autant qu'agacée :

— Ben voyons ! Le spectacle avant tout, n'est-ce pas ? Ne donnons pas l'impression que tout va de travers surtout !

Plutarch se gratte la gorge, visiblement embarrassé mais, Peeta me retient par le bras et me chuchote :

— Allons-y… De toute manière, c'est pour ça que nous sommes là.

Je ravale ma colère et contemple ma tenue déchirée. Celle de Peeta ne vaut guère mieux.

Je soupire.

Parfait ! Quoi de plus beau que l'image de deux vainqueurs couverts de sang pour faire la une des journaux du Capitole !

Avec lassitude, je prends la main que m'offre Plutarch pour descendre de l'ambulance et changer de voiture.

Quelques minutes plus tard, nous arrivons devant le Palais Présidentiel.

Kaldwel nous attend en bas des marches. Je mets le pied sur le tapis rouge si épais que j'ai l'impression qu'il va avaler ma chaussure. Peeta glisse sa main sur ma taille pour accompagner ma montée, me soutenant et m'encourageant à sourire sous le crépitement des flashs.

Les journalistes nous assaillent de question à mi-hauteur de l'escalier et Peeta prend la parole pour leur indiquer que nous allons bien.

— Cela fait partie du spectacle, dit-il en souriant.

Si bien que les journalistes se demandent soudain si toute cette agitation n'était pas préméditée.

Arrivée en haut des marches, nous pénétrons dans le hall avec le Président et Plutarch.

Le Président se retourne vers Peeta et déclare, en lui donnant une tape amicale dans le dos :

— Bravo ! Quel aplomb ! Pour un peu, j'y croyais aussi ! Vous êtes extrêmement doué avec la presse, M. Mellark ! Je tâcherai de m'en souvenir !

— Merci, Monsieur le Président. Mais, je n'en suis pas à mon premier mensonge, vous savez… J'ai survécu à deux Hunger Games, lâche Peeta avec désinvolture.

Le sourire du Président se fige légèrement et Plutarch préfère enchaîner rapidement :

— Venez, entrez, tous les autres sont déjà là !

Il désigne un petit salon sur la droite où je m'engouffre, ravie de retrouver des visages amicaux.

_Plus tard, le même jour…_

Allongée dans le grand lit de notre chambre, je n'arrive pas à dormir. C'est notre dernière nuit ici. Demain, nous dormirons dans une nouvelle arène. Je n'arrive à croire que nous en sommes encore là.

Les cauchemars sont tapis dans le moindre recoin de mon esprit, attendant que je sombre dans le sommeil pour surgir et dévorer mon âme. La tension court dans mes veines comme si j'étais déjà là-bas.

Un souffle chaud glisse dans mon cou et la main de Peeta se pose sur mon estomac.

— Calme-toi… murmure-t-il à mon oreille.

— Je suis désolée…

Il secoue la tête et se redresse sur le coude pour contempler mon visage dans la pénombre.

— Il faut que tu dormes, bébé… ajoute-t-il très tendrement en déposant un petit baiser sur mon épaule nue.

J'inspire profondément, essayant en vain de chasser l'angoisse qui m'étreint.

Peeta soupire à son tour, conscient des efforts que je fais mais aussi de ma détresse.

Je sais parfaitement qu'il a les mêmes craintes, les mêmes peurs que moi. Plus fortes même certainement. Ses cauchemars ont toujours été bien plus redoutables que les miens depuis sa période de captivité au Capitole. Mais, en cet instant, il semble calme.

En réponse à mes interrogations silencieuses, il chuchote :

— Tout va bien se passer. Ce n'est pas réel. Et dans quelques jours, nous reprendrons notre vie là où nous l'avons laissée.

Je hoche la tête. J'aimerai le croire. Mais, une petite voix en moi crie que ça ne finira jamais. Que nous serons à jamais prisonniers de cette vie offerte aux caprices du Capitole.

Peeta m'attire soudain contre lui et me fait grimper sur son corps. Ainsi allongée sur lui, nos jambes nues se mélangent et je sens sa poitrine se soulever à un rythme régulier sous la mienne.

Je prends appui sur mes avant-bras pour alléger mon poids et éviter de l'étouffer mais, mon homme n'a pas l'air gêné par ma présence au-dessus de lui. Au contraire, il referme ses bras autour de mon buste et m'oblige à peser davantage sur lui. Il me berce doucement et se met à fredonner, comme il le fait pour endormir Manu lorsqu'il pleut et que le tonnerre gronde au-dessus de la maison.

Je m'abandonne à son étreinte, comme un enfant contre sa mère.

Sa chaleur se communique à mes muscles et me détend. Et lentement, l'air de rien, je sombre dans le sommeil, mon nez niché contre son épaule, son souffle contre ma tempe.

Avant de céder à l'assoupissement qui m'envahit, j'entends Peeta murmure à mon oreille :

— Dors mon amour, quoi qu'il puisse arriver, je veille sur toi. Je ne les laisserai pas te faire du mal.

Et je me fais la promesse silencieuse que moi non plus, je ne permettrai pas qu'il lui arrive quoi que ce soit.

Ensemble nous sommes plus forts que le Capitole.

Et nous ne sommes pas seuls. Nous sommes une équipe.

Aux frontières de l'inconscience, j'entends la voix d'Haymitch me murmurer : « n'oublie pas qui est ton ennemi »…

_A suivre..._


	9. Chapter 9

_Salut tout le monde !_

_Merci beaucoup pour tous vos commentaires qui me font toujours très plaisir et me donne envie d'avancer toujours dans l'écriture de cette histoire plus pour vous faire plaisir !_

_Allez, cette fois, on y est ! Bienvenue dans l'arène des Anniversary Games ! Bonne lecture ! J'attends vos commentaires avec impatience !_

Chapitre 9

La lumière m'aveugle un instant mais rapidement, j'aperçois le compteur digital géant en face de moi.

5… 4 … 3 …

Cette fois, ça y est ! C'est parti…

Je jette un coup d'œil autour de moi : Peeta est à ma droite, à moins d'un mètre, Finnick à ma gauche.

Johanna, Gale et Beetee sont derrière nous, sur la plateforme qui nous a transportés de l'obscurité des tunnels à l'arène aveuglante, tous ensembles. Cette fois, nous ne sommes pas isolés sur des plots au milieu d'une horloge remplie d'eau. Non, les deux plateformes qui transportent les équipes concurrentes se sont déployées sur une plage de galets.

2…

Derrière nous, une étendue d'eau. De part et d'autre, rien que des rochers. Et en face, le compteur rouge projeté sur la pierre blanche d'une impressionnante falaise. Il n'y a pas d'issue, si ce n'est pas la voie d'une dangereuse escalade.

En même temps, Plutarch a été clair : tout a été conçu pour le spectacle. Il va falloir grimper.

1… 0 …

La sonnerie puissante retentit pour annoncer le début des jeux et machinalement, comme si c'était inscrit dans nos gênes, nous sautons tous à terre comme un seul homme et nous nous mettons à courir.

Après un instant de stupeur, la seconde équipe en a fait autant et Ryker s'élance vers la falaise.

En quelques foulées, nous nous retrouvons au pied de la paroi. Beetee passe sa main sur la roche pour en étudier la texture. Pendant ce temps, je ramasse un sac dissimulé entre deux rochers.

— Granite, lâche Beetee au bout de quelques secondes.

— J'ai trouvé ça ! dis-je en ouvrant le sac à dos et en déversant son contenu sur la plage.

La récolte est maigre : un morceau de corde qui ne sera jamais assez long pour atteindre le sommet, une poignée de pitons et un couteau.

L'autre équipe a elle aussi récupéré son paquetage qui contient semble-t-il exactement la même chose.

— Fabuleux ! On va aller loin avec ça ! s'exclame Finnick en enroulant la corde autour de son avant-bras pour la mesurer.

— De toute manière, il ne faut pas compter planter des pitons dans cette roche. Elle est trop dure, déclare alors Beetee. Il va falloir monter à mains nues.

Je jette un coup d'œil à nos concurrents. Visiblement, ils en sont arrivés à la même conclusion car je les vois se regrouper et chercher un accès à la paroi.

Je soupire et déclare :

— OK, je passe en premier. Une fois que j'aurai ouvert la voie, vous pourrez me suivre l'un après l'autre en vous encordant.

Peeta m'attrape par le bras, comme s'il voulait me retenir. Je lui adresse un sourire rassurant.

— Allons, ne t'inquiète pas ! C'est bien toi qui dit toujours que je suis un écureuil !

— Oui mais, là, on ne parle pas d'un arbre mais d'une falaise qui doit bien faire cent cinquante mètres de haut !

— Je vais y arriver…

Je m'efforce d'être rassurante et optimiste quand bien même toute certitude en moi s'est enfuie au moment où le compte-à-rebours a affiché zéro.

Je glisse quelques pitons dans ma poche, au cas où je trouverai des fissures où les engager durant la montée et j'attaque la paroi.

Dans l'autre équipe, c'est Ian qui s'est lancé. Il a enlevé sa veste comme moi et il progresse rapidement, à mains nues. Il est plus grand que moi, ce qui lui permet d'atteindre des prises assez éloignées les unes des autres.

Au bout de quelques mètres, je décide de ralentir et de respirer longuement pour éviter que mes muscles ne se tétanisent sous l'effort. Je ne dois pas laisser mon adversaire me dicter son rythme sinon, je risque de faire une erreur et de dévisser.

Et la moindre chute serait fatale à cette hauteur.

Je progresse encore durant plusieurs minutes avant de m'immobiliser, la poitrine et les jambes collées contre la roche.

Une rafale de vent me bouscule et rabat mes cheveux devant mes yeux un instant. Je souffle et prends le temps d'observer la paroi qui s'élève à la verticale au-dessus de moi, pour repérer la trajectoire que je dois suivre. Pour atteindre le sommet, je vais devoir éviter une impressionnante barre rocheuse qui va inévitablement me bloquer la voie un peu plus haut.

Je me balance sur le côté pour atteindre une prise à gauche, dans un autre couloir. Mais mes doigts glissent sur le rebord et je manque ma prise.

— Katniss !

Le cri de Peeta résonne en dessous de moi mais, le temps qu'il m'atteigne, j'ai réussi à me stabiliser cinquante centimètres plus bas, grâce à mon pied. Des cailloux et de la terre, arrachés par ma chute, roulent le long de la paroi jusqu'en bas. Je laisse l'adrénaline refluer et je stabilise mon souffle heurté et mon cœur affolé. Il cogne si fort contre ma poitrine que j'en ai mal aux côtes. J'ai les doigts de la main droite en sang à force de serrer la roche.

Pour me calmer, je prends le temps de visser un piton dans une crevasse pour stabiliser ma prise et faciliter la montée de mes amis qui me fixent avec angoisse d'en bas.

Je leur fais signe que tout va bien et me remets prudemment en route.

Je suis à présent dans l'axe pour contourner la barre rocheuse par la gauche en me faufilant dans une crevasse. Je grimpe en crabe tandis que Ian se retrouve bloqué sur sa voie. Je l'entends pester et les voix de ses compagnons se mêlent en un joyeux vacarme pour lui donner des conseils inutiles.

Je passe l'obstacle sous les hourras de mes alliés et me hisse avec mes dernières forces au sommet de la falaise. Je me laisse rouler sur l'herbe verte du sommet et m'accorde une seconde de paix, délicieuse mais trop courte.

Je me redresse et découvre avec stupeur une corne d'abondance qui attend à quelques pas de moi. J'y aperçois des armes, des cordes, des sacs contenant probablement de la nourriture et surtout une statuette étrange aux yeux de braise. Sans hésiter, je m'empare d'un sac à dos, d'un arc et je dissimule la statue dans mon paquetage. Puis, je saisis deux paquets de corde et retourne au bord de la falaise.

De l'autre côté de la falaise, Ian n'a toujours pas franchi l'obstacle qui s'interpose entre lui et le sommet. Il est accroché sous la barre rocheuse qu'il essaie de passer à l'aplomb, à la seule force des bras.

Je balance les cordes d'en haut et les assure en les enroulant à un rocher.

— Allez-y, c'est bon ! crié-je pour qu'ils m'entendent.

Johanna tire un coup sec sur la corde pour s'assurer de sa tenue puis s'engage dans la voie. Gale et Peeta suivent tandis que Finnick et Beetee s'encordent sur l'autre.

Après quelques minutes de varappe, tous atteignent le sommet.

— Beau boulot, Katniss ! me félicite Finnick.

Gale et Beetee remontent les cordes et les enroulent pour les emporter. On ne sait jamais, elles pourront peut-être servir à nouveau.

Peeta me rejoint et m'enlace. Il prend mes doigts meurtris entre les siens et murmure :

— Ça va, toi ?

Je dodeline doucement de la tête, indécise :

— J'ai connu pire…

— Allez, on prend ce qu'il nous faut et on se tire d'ici ! Les autres font finir par arriver ! s'exclame Johanna en découvrant la corne d'abondance.

Je fais signe à mon mari qu'elle a raison et nous la suivons pour compléter notre ravitaillement.

Chacun se choisit une arme, récupère un sac et nous filons rapidement vers le couvert de la forêt, situé à quelques centaines de mètres, derrière la corne d'abondance.

Le temps pour nous de disparaître sous l'épaisse frondaison et j'aperçois Ian qui atteint enfin le sommet. Nous n'avons pas beaucoup d'avance.

Nous courons encore durant quelques mètres jusqu'à ce que l'embryon de sentier que nous avons suivi disparaisse dans une végétation dense et compacte. Johanna prend la tête du groupe avec sa hache et elle commence à dégager un chemin d'un geste sûr et habile, comme si elle faisait ça tous les jours. Puis, je me souviens des forêts du District 7 et je souris. Oui, elle fait probablement ça régulièrement !

Au bout d'une heure environ d'efforts soutenus, Gale la relaie et nous progressons encore deux heures à travers une jungle aveugle et étouffante. Il y fait une chaleur moite et étouffrante qui nous couvre rapidement de sueur des pieds à la tête.

— Il faut qu'on trouve de l'eau, dit Beetee tandis que nous buvons goulûment l'eau de nos gourdes, assis sur un tronc d'arbre abattu, pour reprendre des forces.

Il a raison. Voilà plusieurs heures que nous avançons ainsi, sans rencontrer le moindre cours d'eau.

Je scrute le ciel qui s'assombrit peu à peu.

— Il va bientôt faire nuit en plus. Il nous faut un endroit sûr pour nous reposer.

— Tu as une idée ? me demande Finnick en essuyant son visage en sueur avec le bas de son tee-shirt.

J'attrape mon sac à dos et l'ouvre, à la recherche de la statuette que j'ai dérobée à la Corne d'Abondance.

—J'ai pris ça tout à l'heure… J'ai trouvé que c'était bizarre, alors j'ai pensé que ça pouvait être important, expliqué-je, en voyant tous les regards converger sur l'objet que je tiens en mains.

— Puis-je ? me demande Beetee.

Je lui tends la statue. Il ajuste ses lunettes et semble observer l'objet sous toutes ces coutures.

Puis, il la repose et attrape sa tablette. Je réalise qu'il vient de la scanner lorsque la figure apparaît en 3D sur son écran. Beetee la fait pivoter en caressant le verre de l'écran puis appuie sur un bouton et la statue devient transparente, comme lors d'une radiographie.

— C'est génial ton truc ! s'exclame Peeta, aussi impressionné que moi.

— Il y a quelque chose à l'intérieur, constate Beetee en nous montrant le rouleau glissé au centre de la pièce.

Sans plus attendre, Finnick attrape la statue et la brise d'un geste sec sur un rocher. L'argile cuite vole en éclats et révèle un petit parchemin serré par un ruban rouge. Il le déroule devant nous et l'étale au centre de notre cercle pour que nous puissions tous le voir.

Cela ressemble à un morceau de carte.

— On dirait la plage où ils nous ont lâchés… fait observer Gale en suivant de l'index une ligne sur le plan.

— Exact. Les effets d'ondulation à côté représentent très probablement la falaise qu'il nous a fallu escalader, ajoute Beetee. Nous sommes partis tout droit à partir de là.

Il trace un trait invisible du bout de son doigt de l'endroit où se trouvait la Corne d'Abondance jusqu'à la forêt où nous nous sommes enfoncés.

— Nous avons dû avancer à la vitesse de trois kilomètres par heure à peu près, compte tenu de l'absence de chemin tracé, et si nous n'avons pas trop dévié de notre trajectoire initiale, nous devrions être à peu près ici, indique-t-il encore en désignant une zone relativement restreinte sur la carte.

— Et ça, qu'est-ce que c'est à votre avis ? demande Finnick en désignant un symbole étrange plus au nord, sur la carte.

— A mon avis, c'est là que nous trouverons l'indice suivant, répond tranquillement Beetee en ajustant ses lunettes sur son nez.

— En même temps, c'est trop loin pour y aller ce soir… rétorque Johanna.

— Bon, on dirait qu'il y a une rivière à moins de trois kilomètres à l'ouest, nous devrions essayer de la trouver avant qu'il fasse trop noir pour avancer, tranché-je.

Tous hochent la tête et d'un commun accord, nous nous remettons en route d'un bon pas.

La marche est rendue difficile par un terrain lourd et marécageux. La boue colle à nos bottes mais nous poursuivons sans dévier de notre trajectoire pour être certains de ne pas passer à côté de notre objectif. L'humidité ambiante est signe que nous approchons.

Enfin, au bout de deux interminables heures, Gale s'arrête brusquement et se retourne pour crier :

— Elle est là !

Soulagés, nous dévalons une pente raide et glissante qui nous amène enfin au bord du cours d'eau. Cela ressemble plus à un torrent qu'à une rivière mais, l'eau est fraîche et claire. Beetee en ramasse un peu et l'analyse rapidement toujours grâce à sa tablette.

— Encore heureux qu'ils t'aient laissé emporter cet engin ! Il est rudement utile ! constate Finnick.

Beetee lui adresse un sourire mystérieux avant de répliquer d'un air complice :

— C'était la condition à ma participation à ces Jeux… Je ne peux plus m'en séparer, elle est à la fois mon bras et mon œil.

Finnick éclate de rire et lui donne une franche accolade dans le dos.

L'ambiance bonne enfant qui règne dans notre équipe fait reculer mes angoisses de me retrouver dans l'arène. Je parviens presque à me convaincre tout cela n'a rien à voir avec les Hunger Games…

— Elle est potable, conclut finalement Beetee.

Nous nous précipitons pour étancher notre soif et j'en profite pour m'arroser le visage et le cou. J'ai l'impression d'être couverte de sueur et de boue à l'issue de cette première journée d'épreuve.

Après quelques minutes de repos bien méritées, nous nous partageons les tâches : Johanna et Gale trouverons un abri pour la nuit, Beetee et Peeta rassembleront de quoi faire un feu tandis que Finnick et moi sommes chargés de dénicher de quoi manger.

La forêt qui nous entoure regorge de petits animaux je perçois leurs bruits furtifs et légers dans les taillis. Notre tâche ne devrait pas être trop difficile.

Finnick joue avec son trident et le fait tourner autour de son bras en observant le torrent.

— Je vais tenter ma chance par-là, me dit-il en désignant le cours d'eau qui descend en pente douce et semble s'élargir un peu plus bas.

— OK, je vais voir ce que je peux chasser. On se retrouve ici dans une demi-heure ?

— A tout à l'heure. Sois prudente, Kat !

Je lui souris. Il n'utilise ce petit surnom que lorsque nous sommes seuls. Il me l'a donné un jour où je bataillais avec Buttercup et qu'il était venu passer quelques jours au 12 avec Annie et les enfants. Manu n'était pas encore né.

— Toi aussi !

Le temps pour moi d'abattre trois écureuils et un lapin, je retrouve mon ami qui remonte vers moi d'un pas lent et posé. Il brandit victorieusement trois énormes poissons argentés à bout de bras.

J'ai aussi ramassé des framboises et des mûres en chassant, ce qui devrait nous faire un repas convenable.

De retour au point de ralliement, nous retrouvons le reste de l'équipe qui chahute. Gale et Johanna ont déniché une plagette un peu plus haut qui semble le lieu idéal pour passer la nuit.

Effectivement, l'endroit est assez large et entouré de rochers qui nous protègeront du vent. La plage est d'un sable gris un peu épais qui me semble étonnement rassurant et familier. Elle me rappelle un peu la plage de l'arène de l'Expiation.

J'aide Peeta et Finnick à allumer le feu et à faire cuire notre repas. Les flammes crépitent doucement et une chaleur bienvenue se répand sur nous, nous réchauffant tandis que la nuit tombe et apporte avec elle une fraîcheur humide. Nous partageons notre festin en riant et en plaisantant ensemble.

— Regardez ! s'exclame tout à coup Finnick en désignant un autre panache de fumée blanche qui s'élève au-dessus des crêtes de la forêt, à quelques kilomètres plus au sud.

Dans un réflexe de panique, j'envisage d'éteindre le feu mais, Gale plaisante tranquillement :

— Tiens, eux aussi ils cassent la croûte on dirait !

Mon regard croise celui de Peeta puis, celui des autres vainqueurs. Nous avons tous les mêmes peurs rivées au fond du cœur, le même passé torturé. Tous sauf Gale. Lui ne connaît pas cette panique qui nous emplit à la vue d'un simple feu de camp. Il ignore la menace palpable et inévitable qui allait autrefois avec. Et j'essaie de me convaincre que cette peur n'a plus lieu d'être…

J'ai malgré tout hâte que nous éteignions le feu, notre repas achevé.

—Je prends le premier tour de garde, dis-je en me levant avec soulagement.

Dès que le soleil s'est enfuit, le sable chaud est devenu glacé.

Peeta m'imite et Gale s'apprête à protester. Je souris à mon ancien meilleur ami. Je suis certaine qu'il ne voit pas l'utilité de monter la garde…

Mais Johanna le devance et me répond tranquillement :

— OK, vous nous réveillez dans trois heures, Gale et moi.

Finnick et Beetee héritent donc du tour de garde du petit matin. Chacun s'installe pour la nuit, en rond autour du foyer encore tiède et rapidement, le silence tombe sur notre campement.

Assise sur un rocher plat, les jambes repliées contre ma poitrine pour garder ma chaleur contre moi, je contemple le ciel. Peeta s'installe derrière moi et m'enlace. Je sens son souffle chaud caresser mon oreille.

Je soupire doucement.

Les étoiles pleuvent dans le ciel, pour un peu, j'en oublierai presque que ce que nous regardons n'est qu'un dôme artificiel…

A mesure que la nuit avance, les bruits de la forêt s'éveillent. Je repère le chant des grillons dans les arbres tout proches, le hululement lointain d'une chouette, un cri familier qui ressemble à un loup ou un renard. Mais, je n'ai pas peur de tout cela.

J'ai peur du silence qui s'abat brutalement, qui me surprend et éveille tous mes sens. Je secoue l'épaule de Peeta qui somnole contre moi.

Il sursaute et me jette un regard surpris.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? chuchote-t-il.

— Je ne sais pas. Ecoute.

Il retient son souffle et écoute quelques secondes avant de me répondre :

— Je n'entends rien…

— Justement…

Je scrute les ténèbres à m'en crever les yeux et tout à coup, je le sens, avant même de l'apercevoir. Son ombre gigantesque recouvre subitement la plage. Ses ailes sont si grandes que leur battement crée un violent souffle d'air qui me fouette le visage.

Dans la nuit noire, je mets quelques secondes à l'identifier.

C'est un corbeau gigantesque et terrifiant, plus haut qu'un homme, d'au moins trois mètres d'envergure.

Et il fond sur nous si vite que je n'ai pas le temps d'attraper mon arc.

C'est le coup d'épée de Peeta qui nous sauve la vie, empêchant l'oiseau de nous lacérer de ses griffes. La lame affûtée tranche dans la chair de la patte de la bête, lui arrachant une giclée de sang noir et un hurlement de douleur. Son instant de surprise nous vaut un maigre répit.

— Courez ! crié-je en m'élançant vers nos amis endormis.

_A suivre..._


	10. Chapter 10

_Salut tout le monde !_

_Merci, merci pour vos commentaires ! Je suis ravie de voir que cette histoire vous plaît ! _

_Je ne vous fais pas attendre plus longtemps ! Bonne plongée en Enfer... oh, pardon ! ... dans l'arène !_

_A très vite !_

Chapitre 10

A mon appel, Finnick et Johanna sont sur pieds en une seconde, trident et hache en main. Tandis que Peeta court près de moi, je saisis une flèche dans mon carquois et je tire en arrière, sans m'arrêter, dans l'espoir que ma flèche ralentisse le prédateur affamé qui nous pourchasse.

Je touche ma cible en plein poitrail mais l'animal gigantesque ne frémit même pas. Je ne lui ai pas fait plus de mal qu'une piqûre d'épingle. J'ajuste à nouveau ma visée et tire deux nouveaux projectiles. Cette fois, le corbeau au plumage d'ombre bleue pousse un hurlement terrible qui nous vrille les tympans et s'immobilise. Il semble se débattre pour arracher mes flèches avec son bec.

Tandis que nous rejoignons le groupe qui détale déjà vers le sous-bois, j'entends Gale beugler :

— Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que cette horreur ?

— Mutation génétique ! lui répond Johanna en jetant un coup d'œil rapide derrière nous.

Le corbeau a réussi à se libérer de mes projectiles. Il reprend de l'altitude et nous domine largement. Ses immenses ailes cachent le ciel et projettent un vent terrible qui nous bouscule presque. Et tout à coup, l'animal pique vers nous à toute vitesse. Bec en avant, poussant un cri aigu à glacer le sang, il s'apprête à nous dévorer lorsque Johanna lui fait face et, d'un grand moulinet du bras, lui assène un violent coup de hache en pleine mâchoire.

L'oiseau hurle de colère et de rage mais recule pour mieux contre-attaquer.

Johanna se campe sur ses pieds pour renouveler son attaque mais la voix de Finnick nous ordonne :

— Passez entre les arbres ! Il est trop grand pour pouvoir nous y suivre !

Finnick se faufile entre les troncs d'arbres resserrés et disparaît, rapidement avalé par la végétation dense. Nous l'imitons et nous réfugions sous le couvert du bois. Johanna clôt la marche, à reculons pour couvrir notre fuite, sa hache prête à l'action.

L'ombre du corbeau nous poursuit encore sur quelques mètres avant que ses ailes ne se prennent dans les branches, l'obligeant à rompre le combat et à regagner le ciel.

Furieux, l'oiseau tourne au-dessus de nous, en grands cercles réguliers et menaçants, nous rappelant que si nous montrons notre nez, il fondra sur nous comme si nous étions de simples rongeurs.

Les mains sur les genoux, je reprends mon souffle avec peine. Peeta me passe une main rassurante dans le dos et me caresse lentement entre les omoplates pour que je me calme. La panique et la terreur pulsent en moi comme si brusquement on avait réveillé tous mes vieux fantômes à la fois.

— Plutarch ne nous avait pas parlé de mutations génétiques, non ? demande amèrement Peeta.

— Non, ou alors, j'ai dormi durant le dernier briefing… plaisante Finnick, pour alléger l'atmosphère.

Je sais que les yeux de milliers de caméras sont braqués sur nous alors, je me redresse et crie à la cantonade :

— A quoi vous jouez ? Je croyais que personne ne devait mourir !

Ma voix résonne comme en écho mais personne ne me répond.

Evidemment.

_Je m'attendais à quoi…_

— Venez, il ne faut pas rester ici, déclare Beetee au bout d'un moment. Nous devons trouver le deuxième indice. C'est notre meilleure chance.

— Bonne idée. Plus vite nous trouverons ce fichu totem, plus vite nous sortirons de là ! ajoute Johanna.

Gale, à ses côtés, a l'air complètement sonné. Je crois qu'il vient à peine de réaliser dans quoi il a mis les pieds.

Johanna doit s'en apercevoir aussi car elle lui prend discrètement la main tandis que nous nous remettons en route. Il fait nuit noire et la marche est difficile sans lumière. Sans compter que d'autres dangers peuvent se cacher dans les ténèbres.

Nous progressons à tâtons, guidés par Beetee et sa tablette qui nous offre une auréole de clarté. Il a chargé un scan de la carte dans son appareil ce qui nous permet de nous repérer malgré l'obscurité et de trouver notre route.

Les branches basses des arbres se prennent dans nos cheveux et nous griffent le visage. Avec l'absence de lumière, le moindre effleurement fait sursauter et je dois me contenir pour ne pas hurler lorsque mon pied se prend dans une racine et qu'une branche morte me retient par la manche. Peeta m'attrape par le coude pour me remettre sur pieds et m'invite à marcher derrière lui, une main accrochée à sa chemise.

De temps à autres, je lève les yeux au ciel et j'aperçois les étoiles par une trouée de la frondaison mais, rapidement, nous replongeons dans l'obscurité qui nous protège du corbeau.

Sa silhouette menaçante nous suit, comme s'il pouvait continuer à nous voir malgré le sous-bois. C'en est vraiment flippant.

— J'en ai vu des saletés, mais celle-là les surpasse toutes ! s'exclame Finnick, en écho à mes pensées.

Je hoche la tête. Je suis sur le point de lui répondre un trait d'humour lorsqu'un hurlement lointain déchire le silence de l'arène. Puis un autre quelques instants plus tard.

Un frisson glacé remonte le long de mon échine et me secoue toute entière. Ce sont des voix humaines. Des filles qui crient.

— C'est l'autre équipe ! s'écrie Gale, électrisé par les appels à l'aide.

Nous échangeons tous un regard lourd de sens.

Tout recommence.

Instinctivement, nous resserrons les rangs et nous remettons en route.

Gale attrape Johanna par le bras :

— Eh ! Alors quoi ? On ne les aide pas ?

Johanna le dévisage, comme si elle ne comprenait pas le sens de ses paroles.

Je reconnais immédiatement la posture qu'elle adopte tout à coup, pour l'avoir vu durant les Jeux de l'Expiation : implacable, solitaire, violente.

Je pose doucement ma main sur le bras de Gale et lui murmure :

— On ne peut rien faire, ils sont trop loin… Nous devons continuer. C'est le Jeu.

Ses pupilles s'agrandissent sous le choc de mes paroles. Il comprend enfin ce qu'il se passe. Je crois qu'il réalise soudain qu'il peut mourir.

Que nous pouvons tous mourir.

Plutarch nous a menti : bien sûr les équipes ne se battront pas l'une contre l'autre, mais l'arène se chargera de nous décimer si nous n'y prenons pas garde. Pour l'action. Pour les sponsorts.

A cet instant, j'entends un tintement cristallin et étrangement familier.

Tous mes amis, sauf Gale, lèvent instantanément les yeux vers le bruit : vers le parachute argenté qui descend lentement entre les arbres et se pose dans l'herbe à un mètre de nous.

Peeta qui est le plus près, s'en empare et l'ouvre. Il en sort un papier plié qu'il lit à haute voix :

« Mutations génétiques non prévues. Avons une défaillance informatique. Sommes en train de régler le problème. Soyez sur vos gardes. P.H. »

— C'est de Plutarch. Il faut croire qu'il t'a entendue tout à l'heure, me dit Finnick.

— On dirait bien, oui. Mais, je ne suis pas vraiment rassurée de savoir qu'ils ne contrôlent pas leurs monstres…

— Au moins, on sait à quoi s'en tenir. On doit ouvrir l'œil, ajoute Peeta. Remettons-nous en route, en mouvement, nous sommes des cibles moins évidentes.

Nos marchons jusqu'au matin, et lorsque la lumière artificielle emplit enfin l'arène, un soulagement factice nous gagne, comme si au soleil, le danger était moins présent. Comme si l'arène ne tuait pas aussi bien dans la journée…

Nous faisons une courte halte pour boire et grignoter quelques biscuits contenus dans nos sacs à dos.

La fatigue commence à se faire sentir puisque Peeta et moi n'avons pas dormi depuis vingt-quatre heures. Mes paupières sont lourdes, mes jambes ne me portent plus et mon sac à dos m'a tout l'air de peser une tonne.

Sans un mot, Peeta glisse ses doigts dans la bretelle de mon paquetage et m'oblige à l'enlever.

Je lui jette un regard surpris.

— Donne, je vais te le prendre un moment. Tu es épuisée.

Je voudrais lui répondre non, mais Finnick s'approche et déclare :

— On va partager le poids. Vide un peu son sac dans le mien.

Je me laisse faire, attendrie par l'amitié et l'amour de ses deux hommes qui veillent sur moi. Je suis tellement épuisée que je pourrais en pleurer. Les blessures que j'ai récoltées avant l'ouverture des jeux m'handicapent plus que je ne l'aurais pensé. Additionnées à la fatigue de cette première journée, j'ai l'impression d'être passée sous un autobus.

Je m'assois un instant sur un troc d'arbre couché, pour reprendre des forces et soulager mes jambes lourdes.

Gale et Johanna discutent, à quelques mètres de nous. Ils ont profité de cette courte pause pour s'isoler quelques instants. Je surprends un baiser rapide entre eux ce qui me fait aussitôt détourner le regard, gênée.

— Tu te sens de repartir ? me demande Peeta dans un souffle, pour que je sois la seule à l'entendre.

Je hoche vaillamment la tête. Je n'ai pas le choix…

Il me tend la main pour m'aider à me relever. Une fois debout contre lui, il me serre un peu plus longtemps qu'il le devrait avant de relâcher à regret cette douce étreinte.

— Qu'est-ce qu'on fait pour notre oiseau des Enfers ? demande Johanna. On va bientôt devoir sortir de la forêt, il y a une clairière à traverser droit devant.

Finnick soupire :

— On va devoir se battre contre lui. On ne pourra pas tenir bien longtemps tapis dans la forêt de toute manière.

Effectivement, au bout de quelques minutes, nous arrivons à la lisière.

La rivière est devenue un torrent étroit mais furieux qui nous bloque par la gauche. De l'autre côté, une lande de rochers irréguliers s'étale sur plusieurs centaines de mètres, compliquant trop notre marche. Il n'y a pas d'alternative. Il va falloir sortir à découvert.

Tout semble calme et immobile. Des fleurs multicolores dont les tiges penchent sous un vent léger poussent partout dans ce champ à ciel ouvert. La nature sauvage paraît paisible et sereine mais, je sais que le corbeau noir rôde non loin.

Finnick interpelle Gale en demandant :

— Gale, tu te sens d'attaque ?

Ce dernier, d'abord surpris, répond, d'un mouvement de tête en brandissant sa hache :

— Quand tu veux !

Un frisson d'angoisse m'étreint. Sont-ils devenus fous ?

Mes deux amis s'élancent hors de la protection relative de la haute futaie et se mettent à courir en ligne droite, arme au poing.

Depuis mon abri, je bande mon arc, prête à les aider en décochant des flèches sur l'animal qui ne va pas manquer de fondre sur eux d'ici quelques secondes.

Il n'en faut guère plus pour que l'immense envergure de notre ennemi projette son ombre noire sur l'herbe. Le soleil s'assombrit tandis que le corbeau fond sur ses proies en hurlant. Son cri strident me perce les oreilles mais, je serre les dents et ajuste ma visée. J'encoche deux flèches dans mon arc pour multiplier la force de mon attaque. Je tire et le touche à l'aile. L'oiseau vacille, déséquilibré par sa blessure, mais poursuit sa descente en piqué.

Gale et Finnick l'attendent, en terrain dégagé, fermement ancrés sur leurs pieds, arme en main. Ils lui font face, prêts à en découdre.

A l'instant où la mutation s'apprête à frapper Gale d'un coup de bec violent, hache et trident s'abattent simultanément sur sa tête et son cou, lui arrachant un cri furieux. Mais, alors que l'animal s'apprête à relancer son attaque, il se fige soudain avant de se désintégrer dans le ciel en un kaléidoscope de lumière. Son hurlement meurt dans sa gorge avec lui.

Stupéfaits, Finnick et Gale restent un instant interdits avant de pousser des hurlements de victoire et de tomber dans les bras l'un de l'autre, se tapant mutuellement dans le dos et riant comme des diables.

Nous sortons de l'ombre et rejoignons nos amis en courant.

— Comment avez-vous fait ça ? S'extasie Johanna en sautant au cou de Gale.

Elle enroule ses jambes fines et musclées autour de sa taille comme une liane et Gale éclate de rire, en la serrant contre lui de toutes ses forces.

— Franchement, je n'en ai pas la moindre idée ! réplique Gale, hilare.

— Mais on s'en moque, on s'est débarrassé de cette saleté ! Renchérit Finnick en faisant tournoyer son trident dans ses mains, se rengorgeant de cette victoire comme s'il était Poséidon en personne.

— Ne nous attardons pas. Profitons-en pour avancer ! dit soudain Beetee, nous ramenant à la réalité du jeu.

Le cœur et le pied rendus soudain plus légers par cette victoire écrasante sur l'arène, nous reprenons notre route, guidés par Beetee.

— Je me demande où sont les autres ? murmure soudain Peeta, tandis que nous marchons et que Johanna chahute avec Finnick devant nous.

— L'autre équipe ? lui demandé-je. Probablement pas très loin. Je suis certaine que le Capitole a prévu des épreuves de rattrapage pour leur permettre de trouver leurs indices. Sinon, à quoi bon mettre deux équipes dans l'arène si la seconde ne franchit pas la plage.

Peeta hoche la tête, semblant approuver mon analyse.

— Nos routes vont forcément se croiser à un moment ou à un autre… soupire-t-il.

Je comprends à demi-mots le fil de sa pensée. Il appréhende cette rencontre. Qui sait comment ils réagiront face à nous ? Se prendront-ils au jeu au point de nous attaquer pour récupérer nos indices ou nous voler notre nourriture ou nos armes ?

Impossible de le dire à l'avance mais, moi aussi, j'ai peur. Personne ne peut jurer de rien tant qu'il n'a pas été confronté à la réalité de l'arène… Personne ne peut se dire courageux tant qu'il n'a pas vu la mort en face.

— Oui, probablement.

Je lui prends tendrement la main, lui rappelant que je suis là pour le protéger.

Car après tout, c'est la raison de ma présence ici. Le ramener sain et sauf chez nous.

J'en suis là de mes réflexions lorsque le cri de Finnick me fait sursauter. Sa main enfonce violemment son trident dans la terre avec un autre cri, de rage cette fois.

— Tout va bien ? Qu'est-ce que tu as ? lui demande Johanna.

— Un serpent ! Il m'a mordu, répond-il, contrarié.

Il n'a pas le temps d'en dire plus avant de s'effondrer. Gale l'attrape d'un geste vif par le col pour ralentir sa chute. Je cours rapidement vers eux et découvre le corps du serpent, épinglé au sol par l'arme de Finnick. L'animal est mort mais sa mâchoire terrible est restée refermée sur le mollet de notre ami. Johanna essaie de l'en arracher, en vain.

— Impossible de le faire lâcher ! Râle-t-elle.

— Laisse-moi faire, lui demande Gale.

Plantant ses doigts de chaque côté de la gueule du serpent, il écarte avec force, jusqu'à faire craquer la mâchoire de l'animal. Les crochets enduits de venin se détachent enfin de la jambe de Finnick, laissant apparaître quatre trous noirs et profonds. Autour de la morsure, la peau est déjà bien boursouflée et des veinules rouges se répandent en cercle autour de la plaie, marquant le cheminement du poison.

— Posez-lui en garrot et aidez-moi à le tirer vers la lisière ! Il y a peut-être d'autres serpents dans ces herbes. Il faut nous mettre à l'abri.

Gale enlève rapidement sa ceinture et la serre fermement au-dessous du genou de Finnick. Puis, il soulève le blessé d'un côté, tandis que Peeta l'attrape sous l'autre aisselle.

Une fois arrivé sous un chêne immense, en lisière de la forêt, nous installons notre ami sur un tapis de mousse. Il est en état de choc. Il tremble de froid malgré la moiteur ambiante.

— Je vais chercher de quoi arrêter le venin ! dis-je aussitôt.

— Attends-moi ! me crie Johanna. Je viens avec toi.

— Ça va, je peux me débrouiller, reste avec eux…

— Pas question qu'on se sépare. Cette forêt est trop dangereuse pour que tu t'y aventures seule. Je t'accompagne, réplique-t-elle.

Peeta me fait signe d'accepter, tout en enlevant sa veste pour la rouler et en faire un oreiller qu'il pose sous la tête de Finnick.

— Ok, on y va, il n'y a pas de temps à perdre !

Le sous-bois est dense et il est difficile de s'y frayer un chemin en dehors des sentiers visibles. Les ronces s'accrochent à mes vêtements comme des doigts crochus et désagréables qui me ralentissent mais je me débats et avance, scrutant le sol et les buissons à la recherche de la plante que Prim m'a appris à reconnaître, la même qui a déjà sauvé Finnick dans le train, autrefois.

Décidément, les morsures, ça le connaît ! Dans une toute autre situation, nous en aurions bien ri tous les deux mais, là, tandis que j'ignore le degré de gravité de sa blessure ni la virulence du venin, je n'ai pas du tout envie de rire.

Finalement, je déniche la plante miraculeuse sous un buisson de houx. Je m'égratigne les mains pour en arracher plusieurs tiges couvertes de longues feuilles vertes et jaunes. Mieux vaut faire des provisions, on ne sait pas ce qui nous attend encore.

— C'est bon ! Je l'ai, On fait demi-tour !

— Bien, ne traînons pas dans ce cas, me répond-elle d'une voix sourde.

Johanna semble soulagée. L'œil aux aguets, elle est sur ses gardes et, comme pour moi, cette forêt lui semble tout à coup beaucoup plus menaçante qu'hier.

Nous rebroussons chemin, essayant de ne pas nous perdre dans le fouillis inextricable de la végétation. Au bout d'un moment, je sens Johanna hésitante et je ne suis plus très sûre non plus de la direction à suivre. Normalement, nous devrions déjà avoir retrouvés le groupe…

— Peeta ! hurlé-je.

Johanna m'attrape violemment par le bras :

— Mais, tu es folle, tu veux nous faire tuer !

— Mais qui veux-tu qui nous tue ? On a plus de risque à se perdre dans cette forêt que d'être abattues, tu ne crois pas ?

Avant qu'elle ait pu répliquer, la voix familière de Peeta me répond, légèrement sur notre gauche et toute proche :

— Katniss ! On est là !

— Tu vois bien ! murmuré-je à Johanna avant de crier en direction de Peeta : On arrive !

_A suivre._


	11. Chapter 11

_Hello tout le monde !_

_Merci à Pandora-Linchpin pour ses commentaires toujours enthousiastes et si perspicaces ! Tu m'encourages à continuer ! Merci !_

_Bienvenue aux autres, toujours plus nombreux à suivre mon histoire ! Merci à vous de me lire ! Je suis ravie !_

_Je vous laisse avec la suite ! Bonne lecture et à très vite !_

Chapitre 11

Nous émergeons du taillis, couvertes de coupures et d'entailles, dévorées par les mouches et les moustiques mais, heureuses d'avoir retrouvé nos amis.

Johanna reprend son souffle tandis que je me précipite auprès de Finnick. Je pose le dos de ma main sur son front moite : il est brûlant de fièvre. Ses lèvres blêmes tremblent, ses mains sont refermées sur son torse comme s'il cherchait la chaleur. Beetee l'a pourtant recouvert de sa veste et avec la température qu'il fait dans cette jungle, je suis moi-même couverte de sueur. Le venin progresse vite et semble particulièrement agressif.

Peeta me jette un regard inquiet et je me mors la lèvre pour contrôler ma propre angoisse.

J'écarte le tissu déchiré du pantalon de Finnick pour mettre à jour sa morsure. Les plaies sont violacées et très gonflées le mollet est déjà à moitié gagné par l'inflammation.

Je choisis soigneusement plusieurs feuilles, parmi les plus grandes dont je dispose. Je les écrase consciencieusement entre deux pierres plates jusqu'à ce qu'il se forme une bouillie verdâtre que j'applique ensuite à la main sur les blessures. Comprenant ce que je suis en train de faire, Peeta fouille dans son sac et en sort un rouleau de gaze qu'il me tend. Je le remercie d'un sourire et enroule la bande autour de la jambe de Finnick pour tenir au chaud mon cataplasme improvisé.

— Et maintenant ? me demande Beetee, apparemment très intéressé par la manière dont j'ai procédé.

— Il faut attendre. Les herbes devraient absorber le venin et faire tomber sa fièvre. Il serait bon d'allumer un feu pour le réchauffer en attendant.

— Je m'en occupe, me répond aussitôt Gale en commençant à rassembler des pierres et du bois pour faire un foyer.

Johanna lui donne un coup de main et quelques minutes plus tard, des flammes crépitent gentiment à un mètre de Finnick.

Son corps frissonnant semble se détendre légèrement au contact de la chaleur.

— Vous devriez continuer sans nous et aller récupérer l'indice suivant avant que l'autre équipe ne le trouve, propose tout à coup Peeta, après que nous soyons restés un long moment sans rien dire, assis autour du feu.

Je hoche la tête :

— Oui, nous pourrions nous séparer en deux groupes. Finnick ne peut pas être déplacé mais, vous trois, vous pouvez prendre de l'avance. Vous reviendrez nous rechercher après.

Beetee consulte Gale et Johanna du regard et me répond :

— D'accord, on fait comme ça. On doit être à environ deux ou trois heures de marche encore, d'après la carte. Si tout va bien, nous serons de retour avant la tombée de la nuit.

— Parfait, on vous gardera le repas au chaud, plaisante Peeta.

Johanna me pose une main légère sur l'épaule en se levant, comme pour me dire que tout va bien se passer.

L'un derrière l'autre, Gale, Johanna et Beetee disparaissent dans l'épais taillis. J'entends le bruit de leurs pas et de la hache de Gale qui leur fraye un chemin durant quelques instants encore, puis le silence retombe sur la clairière paisible.

Nos amis partis, je me retrouve seule avec Finnick, qui dort d'un sommeil comateux, et Peeta qui nettoie son arme en silence.

Au bout d'un moment, je me laisse gagner par la fatigue et finis par m'abandonner à la douce torpeur d'une légère somnolence, sachant que Peeta veille sur nous. Mon sommeil superficiel n'est pas vraiment reposant mais, c'est toujours mieux que rien après ma nuit de veille précédente.

Mais un méli-mélo de rêves étranges se télescope dans mon esprit agité. Les visions d'animaux effrayants se mêlent à celle de Prim et de mes enfants qui jouent devant notre maison, au District 12. Mais même cette image rassurante à laquelle je m'accroche désespérément bascule dans le chaos.

Je me retrouve à courir derrière la maison lorsque tout à coup, je découvre avec horreur les corps ensanglantés de Manu et de Tehani, allongés au milieu des hautes herbes, dans le Pré.

Les larmes brouillent mes yeux et un cri s'étrangle dans ma gorge. Je cours vers eux, me jette au sol rudement, sans me soucier de mes genoux écorchés et de la boue qui souille mes vêtements. Je soulève la tête de ma fille. Son petit corps est mou et encore tiède entre mes bras. Mais, je sens que sa vie s'en échappe avec son sang, qui baigne l'herbe verte de la prairie silencieuse.

Déchirée, le cœur en lambeaux, j'appelle Peeta de toutes mes forces, brisant ma voix, dans un appel aussi désespéré que vain.

Je suis seule, personne ne vient. Il n'y a que moi et les deux petits corps agonisant de mes enfants.

Je me réveille en sursaut en hurlant.

Peeta est près de moi. Je sens ses bras refermés autour de mes épaules. Il me secoue doucement pour m'arracher au cauchemar.

— Tout va bien, Katniss… murmure-t-il en me berçant contre lui. Je suis là… Calme-toi…

J'acquiesce faiblement et, avec un hoquet de terreur, j'essuie mes yeux humides de larmes.

J'ai encore cette sensation horrible de déchirement et de douleur étouffante dans la poitrine, comme si tout ce que j'ai vu était réel. Je me force à respirer calmement et à me ressaisir. J'inspire longuement et me concentre sur la voix de Peeta qui m'apaise et fait reculer le spectre du cauchemar.

J'essaie de me redresser un peu mais tous mes muscles se rappellent à mon bon souvenir. Je grimace et m'assois quand même, passant outre le mal.

— Qu'est-ce que c'était ? finit par murmurer Peeta, au bout de quelques minutes.

Je soupire.

_Dois-je lui dire ?_

En parler pourra peut-être chasser cette vision atroce de mon esprit…

— Manu et Tehani.

Il me jette un regard surpris, ne comprenant pas pourquoi je suis si secouée, alors j'ajoute, la gorge serrée :

— Ils étaient mourants…

Peeta soupire à son tour et me répond d'une voix douce et réconfortante :

— Cela n'arrivera pas. Ils sont en sécurité avec ta mère. Il ne peut rien leur arriver. C'est juste l'arène qui focalise tes cauchemars sur ce qui te tient le plus à cœur.

Il se tait un moment et je contemple les flammes qui me plongent en crépitant dans leur danse hypnotique. Puis, il reprend d'une voix si lointaine et si basse que je lève la tête, intriguée par son ton.

— Dans notre première arène, lorsque je m'étais caché près de la rivière, je n'arrêtais pas de faire sans cesse le même cauchemar. Je te voyais morte, tuée par Cato, par Clove ou par un autre des tributs de carrières, assoiffés de sang. Le scenario variait, comme pour tromper mon cerveau, mais l'issue était toujours identique. A chaque fois, je me réveillais, les lèvres serrées pour ne pas hurler, le cœur frappant dans ma poitrine. Puis, la fatigue reprenait sur le dessus sur la terreur et toujours je replongeais dans le même rêve sans fin. C'était comme une lente agonie qui me broyait le cœur dès que je fermais les paupières…

Inconsciemment, j'ai retenu mon souffle durant son récit. J'inspire en m'en apercevant, lentement, et mes propres peurs s'effilochent. Tout à coup, je me sens comprise… et aimée.

— Tu ne l'avais jamais dit…

Il pose ses yeux si bleus, si magnifiques, sur moi et me sourit tristement. Je tressaille au fond de moi tant l'émotion et l'amour qui passent dans son regard sont palpables.

Il hausse avec indolence les épaules, comme si cela importait peu.

— Je n'avais pas eu besoin de t'en parler avant. Mon rêve a cessé dès l'instant où tu m'as retrouvé. Et même lorsque j'étais prisonnier du Capitole, il n'est jamais revenu avec cette force. Parce que je te savais en sécurité et que, seule cette idée comptait à mes yeux, qu'importe mon propre sort. C'est normal que ta propre angoisse se focalise sur les enfants. Ils sont loin de nous et, tu as été un peu perturbée par ce qu'il s'est passé récemment…

Il s'interrompt brusquement.

Je comprends qu'il ne souhaite pas en dire plus et je me rappelle soudain que des milliers d'yeux nous filment et nous écoutent à tout moment. Avec tout ce qu'il s'est passé, j'en avais presque oublié la présence des caméras dans l'arène…

Je hoche la tête et me saisis de sa main. Je glisse mes doigts entre les siens et caresse le dos de sa main avec mon pouce, en petits cercles.

Peeta me garde encore contre lui un moment, il me cajole doucement, tendrement avant que je ne me décide à me lever pour changer le pansement de Finnick et suivre l'évolution de sa morsure.

La plaie a bien dégonflée et le mélange végétal a noirci, signe qu'il a absorbé le venin. Je broie de nouvelles feuilles, rince les blessures à l'eau claire avant de refaire un cataplasme et un pansement propre.

Finnick entrouvre des yeux vitreux.

— Kat ?… murmure-t-il en plissant les yeux pour me voir à travers le brouillard de la fièvre.

Je passe une main fraîche et tranquillisante sur son front :

— Oui, Finnick, c'est moi.

Il tente de se relever mais je l'en empêche fermement :

— Non, tu dois rester couché. Tu as encore de la fièvre.

— Qu'est-ce que j'ai… ?

— Tu as été mordu par un serpent mais, ne t'inquiète pas, je m'occupe de toi. Tu seras vite sur pieds.

Il hoche la tête faiblement et se laisse mollement retomber sur la veste de Peeta qui lui sert d'oreiller.

Je jette un coup d'œil à la course du soleil dans le ciel artificiel de l'arène. Il commence à se faire tard.

— Je vais aller chasser pendant qu'il fait encore jour, dis-je en attrapant mon arc et mes flèches.

Peeta hésite puis acquiesce :

— Sois prudente, veux-tu ? Reste à portée de voix. On ne sait jamais.

— D'accord. Je fais vite.

Fidèle à ma promesse et guère rassurée, je dois l'avouer, à l'idée de ce qui peut encore se dissimuler dans la forêt, je tue rapidement un lapin et un gros volatile aux plumes grises et bleues avant de retourner au campement.

Lorsque j'apparais, le soulagement de Peeta est visible et me fait rire, même si je ressens le même dans le secret de mon cœur.

La nuit tombe rapidement et un froid piquant s'installe avec la pénombre. Tandis que Peeta met la viande à rôtir sur le feu de camp, je surveille le ciel qui se charge de lourds nuages.

— Le temps tourne à l'orage, on dirait… constaté-je sombrement.

Peeta s'interrompt pour lever lui aussi les yeux.

— Oui, tu as raison. Il faudrait peut-être trouver un endroit plus abrité, tu ne crois pas ?

— Nous ne pouvons pas partir maintenant, les autres ne nous retrouveront jamais dans cette jungle. Il faut attendre qu'ils reviennent.

— Bon, dans ce cas, on va se construire un abri de fortune, au cas où il se mettrait à pleuvoir.

Je le regarde avec des yeux ronds : depuis quand mon Peeta s'y connaît-il en construction d'abri ?

— Tu peux surveiller le dîner ? me demande-t-il en saisissant son couteau. Je reviens.

Je l'entends secouer des branchages près de notre campement tandis que je fais pivoter ma volaille embrochée pour la faire dorer uniformément.

Il réapparaît au bout de quelques minutes, traînant péniblement derrière lui plusieurs grosses branches garnies de feuillage.

— Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire avec tout ça ? Lui demandé-je, amusée.

— Tu as toujours le morceau de corde que tu as trouvé au pied de la falaise ?

Je hoche la tête :

— Oui, dans mon sac.

Peeta fouille dans mon paquetage et en ressort la corde grossière avec un geste victorieux.

Perplexe et amusée, je l'observe batailler pour attacher les branchages ensemble. Cela ne semble pas être une mince affaire parce qu'il peste et souffle régulièrement. Mais, je n'ose l'interrompre, craignant qu'il se vexe et pense que je ne lui fais pas confiance.

C'est juste que, s'il s'agissait de faire une pièce montée, je ne me ferai aucun souci mais, là, il aborde un domaine qui n'est en principe pas vraiment dans son champ de compétences… A la maison, lorsqu'il y a une réparation à faire, c'est plutôt moi qui m'y colle d'ordinaire…

Les premières gouttes s'écrasent mollement sur le sol et cliquètent sur les feuilles du chêne sous lequel nous sommes installés. Leur mélodie éveille la forêt et l'odeur de l'humus emplit bientôt mes narines.

Je retire notre dîner du feu et le mets prudemment à l'abri dans un sac. Puis, je rabats ma veste par-dessus mes épaules, comme un auvent et, m'asseyant près de Finnick, je partage le maigre abri qu'elle me procure avec lui, pour lui protéger le visage de la pluie qui s'intensifie.

Au bout d'un long moment, Peeta, trempé, redresse son œuvre avec fierté et plante le bas des branches qu'il a préalablement taillé en pointe, dans le sol boueux. L'ensemble ressemble un peu à une petite tente végétale. Le sommet des tiges est ficelé pour former un toit en pointe, sensé nous permettre de nous réfugier dessous et de nous abriter de la pluie.

J'émets un petit sifflement admiratif.

— Joli !

Peeta m'octroie un sourire de vainqueur qui éclaire mon âme et réchauffe mon cœur dans la froideur et l'humidité ambiantes.

La pluie dégouline sur mes bras, colle mon tee-shirt à ma peau et glisse désagréablement dans le creux de mes reins. Je tremble de froid et l'idée d'un abri me semble plus séduisante que jamais.

— Finnick ! Est-ce que tu peux bouger ?

Il ouvre les yeux. Des perles de pluie irisent ses cils couleur de sable et rendent son regard encore plus séduisant. Si je n'étais pas amoureuse de Peeta, je crois que j'aurais facilement pu tomber sous son charme… Mais je me suis toujours bien gardée d'en laisser paraître quoi que ce soit. Finnick a déjà un égo surdimensionné, il n'a vraiment pas besoin qu'on en rajoute…

Il remue lentement la tête, semble surpris par l'averse qui nous inonde et me jette un regard incompréhensif.

— Il faut qu'on se mette à l'abri, Finnick. Essaie de te lever, tu veux ?

Peeta me rejoint et ensemble, nous aidons notre ami à s'asseoir puis à marcher. Il franchit les quelques pas qui nous séparent de notre tente de fortune et se laisse lourdement tomber en dessous.

— Tu te sens comment ? lui demande Peeta en se faufilant en dernier sous l'abri.

— Mieux. Ma jambe ne me fait presque plus souffrir. Tu es vraiment une magicienne, Katniss.

Je souris.

— Je le dois à Prim…

— Où sont les autres ?

— Partis chercher le deuxième indice. Ils ne devraient plus tarder normalement, répond Peeta en ébouriffant ses cheveux d'une main paresseuse pour en chasser l'eau de pluie.

Les feuillages humides de la hutte sentent bon la sève et nous procurent une couverture étanche plus efficace encore que je ne l'aurais pensé.

Je glisse mon bras dans le dos de mon mari et cherche la chaleur de sa peau pour réchauffer mes doigts glacés. Il frissonne, autant en réaction à mon touché glacé qu'à la caresse délicate que je lui procure dans le bas du dos.

Le tonnerre roule au loin, plus au nord, vers l'endroit où sont partis nos amis un peu plus tôt. J'espère qu'ils ne se sont pas fait prendre par l'orage.

J'écoute le clapotis de la pluie un moment avant de concentrer mon attention sur un bruit qui se rapproche à travers la forêt.

On dirait quelqu'un qui court. Je me redresse vivement et attrape mon arc et mes flèches.

Peeta et Finnick sursautent.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

— Quelqu'un vient. Ne bougez pas !

Je sors de l'abri et un déluge glacé s'abat sur moi. J'écarte mes cheveux de mon visage et m'efforce d'y voir à travers le rideau de pluie qui m'entoure. Je bande mon arc et guette, avec angoisse, les bruits de pas qui s'approchent toujours. La personne ne cherche pas à passer inaperçu. Son vacarme a dû effrayer toute la forêt. Je doute fort que ce soit Johanna ou Gale qui fassent autant de bruit… Beetee peut-être… mais si c'est le cas, où sont les autres ? A l'oreille, je n'entends qu'un seul déplacement.

Les feuillages s'écartent soudain à trois mètres de moi et une silhouette trempée et affolée surgit de la forêt. Elle s'immobilise, les yeux effrayés braqués sur la pointe de ma flèche qui la vise en plein cœur. Paniquée, elle lève les mains vers moi en signe de paix et je le reconnais. C'est Haylee.

J'abaisse mon arc en voyant qu'elle ne semble pas armée et qu'elle est plus apeurée qu'autre chose.

— Calme-toi, tout va bien, lui dis-je d'une voix apaisante pour calmer sa terreur.

Ses lèvres tremblent. Tout son corps trempé frissonne. Elle est si recroquevillée sur elle-même qu'elle ressemble plus à une petite fille qu'à l'adolescente dont je me souviens. Ses cheveux bouclent en désordre autour de son visage ensanglanté. Ses grands yeux hagards sont si écarquillés qu'ils dévorent sa figure. Son pantalon est déchiré au genou et taché de sang, quant à ses mains couvertes de boue, elles ne me semblent pas dans un meilleur état.

Je m'approche d'elle avec douceur, pour ne pas la paniquer davantage.

Elle me fixe intensément et semble enfin me reconnaître :

— Katniss ?...

— Oui, c'est moi. Viens, Haylee… Qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivée ?

— Je… je…

La brunette secoue la tête, le regard perdu.

Je connais cette peur qui émane d'elle. Cette panique qui prend tellement aux tripes qu'on ne peut même plus aligner deux phrases cohérentes. C'est l'arène qui l'instille en chaque joueur.

La jeune fille tressaille lorsque je lui pose la main sur l'épaule pour la guider vers notre abri.

Le feu s'est éteint avec l'orage. Dommage, notre petite rescapée aurait bien eu besoin de se réchauffer…

Je lui fais signe d'entrer sous les branchages où le visage de Peeta l'accueille avec un sourire.

En se serrant, nous parvenons à tenir tous les quatre au sec. Au bout d'un moment, Haylee se détend et se réchauffe un peu. Je la frictionne dans le dos par-dessus ses vêtements mouillés pour lui procurer un peu plus de chaleur.

Elle me sourit et murmure :

— Merci, Katniss…

Elle prononce mon nom avec un mélange étrange de respect et de prudence.

— Je vais soigner tes blessures si tu veux, lui proposé-je.

Elle se contente de hocher la tête et me laisse nettoyer son visage et son genou. Elle n'a qu'une estafilade au front, sans doute faite en heurtant une branche dans sa course. Son genou est tuméfié et la peau toute arrachée sur le dessus mais, elle ne paraît pas avoir de fracture.

— Tu as eu de la chance, ce n'est pas grave, dis-je après avoir posé un pansement sur ses coupures.

Elle me remercie à voix basse, sans trop oser me regarder.

— Comment es-tu arrivée jusqu'ici ? Où est ton équipe ? Questionne finalement Peeta en lui tendant un morceau de viande encore tiède.

Nous en prenons chacun une part tandis que Haylee commence son récit.

_A suivre..._


	12. Chapter 12

_Salut à tous et toutes !_

_J'espère que vous avez passé une bonne semaine. Je vous laisse avec la suite et le récit de notre petite Haylee. Ce chapitre marque un tournant par rapport au reste de l'histoire puisque vous verrez un changement de point de vue en cours de chapitre, nécessaire pour la suite de l'histoire, mais pour la cohérence, ça reste en famille... ;)_

_J'espère que ça vous plaira. Au plaisir de vous lire ! A très vite_

Chapitre 12

Haylee avale une bouchée de viande qu'elle mâche un instant, perdue dans ses pensées avant de se décider à nous raconter ce qu'elle vient de traverser. Sa voix est tremblante, hésitante.

— Nous marchions tranquillement vers la montagne, située plus au nord en suivant un étroit passage au milieu d'un éboulis. Nous étions prudents. Ian fermait la marche juste derrière moi. Lorsque brusquement, nous avons entendu un bruit étrange. C'était comme un vrombissement de moteur à hélice. C'était fort et ça se rapprochait rapidement. Nous avons accéléré le pas, dans l'espoir de nous éloigner du bruit. Mais, tout à coup, le ciel s'est assombri au-dessus de nous. En quelques instants, il a fait noir en plein jour et nous avons été attaqués par une nuée d'insectes géants. On aurait dit des moustiques mais ils faisaient facilement la taille de mon avant-bras. Kaci a été piquée au cou et, elle s'est mise à enfler à tel point qu'elle a commencé à étouffer. C'était le chaos. Je me tapais frénétiquement sur le visage, les bras et les jambes, pour chasser ces insectes sortis de nulle part. Malgré mes efforts, j'ai été mordue à la cuisse et à l'épaule. Leur piqûre brûlait comme de l'acide. Nous hurlions tous en nous débattant, incapables d'avancer, pris dans la nuée. Alors, Ryker a pris Kaci, presque inconsciente sur son dos et nous a ordonné de courir pour échapper à la mort. Nous avons obéi, battant l'air de nos bras pour écarter les insectes et essayer de voir où nous mettions les pieds. Mais dans l'affolement, j'ai glissé sur un rocher humide et je me suis tordue la cheville. Le sol de cailloux s'est dérobé sous mon poids et j'ai basculée dans le ravin. Ian a tenté de me rattraper en me saisissant par le col de ma veste malheureusement pour moi, la couture a lâché. J'ai dévalé la pente en hurlant, roulant et rebondissant sans parvenir à m'accrocher à quoi que ce soit. Les végétaux que j'attrapais cassaient sous mon poids et la vitesse de ma chute. Finalement, j'ai heurté un tronc d'arbre qui a stoppé ma descente et, sous la violence du choc, j'ai perdu connaissance.

Elle respire avec peine, comme si elle revivait les événements.

Je lui pose une main amicale sur l'épaule et l'encourage à poursuivre.

— Lorsque je suis revenue à moi, les autres avaient disparu. Je crois qu'avec la chute que j'ai faite, ils m'ont cru morte et qu'ils ont continué sans moi. Les insectes rôdant toujours à la recherche d'une proie, je me suis relevée malgré la douleur et je me suis remise à courir, sans savoir où j'allais, dans l'espoir de trouver un refuge où m'abriter. C'est comme ça que je suis arrivée ici.

— Tu es en sécurité ici, nous n'avons pas vu d'insectes, lui dit Peeta pour l'apaiser.

— Non, seulement des serpents ! Plaisante Finnick.

Je suis soulagée de l'entendre rire ça veut vraiment dire qu'il va mieux.

Haylee me jette un regard paniqué mais, comme Peeta et moi sommes également en train de rire, elle se décontracte.

Gale et Johanna arrivent une bonne demi-heure plus tard, trempés et transis de froid.

Je sors pour les accueillir. Avec tous ces allés et venus dehors, j'ai pour ma part renoncé à sécher …

— Vous allez bien ? Où est Beetee ? leur demandé-je aussitôt.

— Oui, ça va. On a trouvé un refuge sûr à dix minutes environ d'ici, Beetee est resté là-bas pour allumer un feu. On devrait y transporter Finnick s'il est en état d'être déplacé, m'explique aussitôt Johanna.

— Eh ! Mais, vous vous êtes fait un vrai petit nid douillet, dites donc ! constate Gale, hilare à la vue de notre cahutte sommaire et branlante.

Je lui lance un regard acerbe et réponds à Johanna :

— Oui, il va beaucoup mieux. Je pense qu'avec un peu d'aide, il devrait pouvoir marcher.

— Parfait ! Allons-y !

Je l'arrête pour ajouter :

— La jeune Haylee est arrivée il y a peu. Nous l'avons recueillie. Elle a été séparée de son groupe.

Johanna fait une moue perplexe et s'apprête à répliquer mais, Gale la devance :

— C'est normal, on ne va pas la laisser errer toute seule dans cette foutue jungle !

Johanna soupire et finit par murmurer :

— Bon, d'accord ! Mais ne traînons pas ! Je n'aime l'idée d'avoir laissé Beetee tout seul.

Je suis assez d'accord avec elle sur ce point.

Nous quittons donc notre abri de fortune et nous mettons en route, Gale et Peeta soutenant Finnick qui boîte encore un peu. J'ouvre la marche, arc au poing, scrutant les ténèbres à la recherche du moindre bruit suspect avec Johanna à mes côtés qui nous guide.

Haylee marche juste derrière moi, sur mes talons. Elle est tellement près que si je m'arrête brusquement, elle risque de me rentrer dedans.

Finalement et avec beaucoup de chance vu les conditions météorologiques déplorables que nous devons affronter, nous apercevons la lueur du feu allumé par Beetee qui nous guide, comme un phrase dans les ténèbres.

L'abri sous lequel nous trouvons refuge est une vaste arche de pierre, haute de plusieurs mètres et large d'au moins cinq mètres. On la croirait presque taillée par la main de l'homme tant l'arceau est parfait et élancé, poli par le vent et la pluie. La végétation qui l'entoure lui tresse un berceau qui nous protège des éléments déchaînés. Le toit de roche garde et réfléchit sur nous la chaleur du feu.

Je m'installe en grelottant le plus près possible du foyer et tends mes mains engourdies vers les flammes, pour les réchauffer.

Beetee, Johanna et Gale prennent le temps de manger et nous savourons tous ensemble ce moment de quiétude et de chaleur. Au-dessus de nos têtes, l'orage gronde plus fort que jamais. Le ciel est tellement zébré d'éclairs que par moment, la lueur blême éclaire la forêt comme s'il faisait grand jour. Les tonnerres se répondent, inlassablement, déchirant la nuit et se répercutant contre les montagnes dont nous parlait Haylee un peu plus tôt.

Lorsque nous avons tous repris quelques forces, Peeta demande à Beetee :

— Alors, cet indice, vous l'avez trouvé ?

Mais, Beetee secoue la tête.

— Non, nous sommes arrivés trop tard. Je pense que l'autre équipe l'a découvert avant nous.

Haylee lève la tête, surprise :

— Cela m'étonnerait beaucoup ! Nous n'avions pas la moindre idée de l'endroit où il fallait chercher. Après que nous ayons rejoins Ian au sommet de la falaise, nous avons pris un chemin assez large qui s'oriente à l'est. Au bout de plusieurs heures de marche, nous sommes arrivés à un pont rudimentaire jeté sur un torrent. Une grosse cartouche de cuivre pendait sous la passerelle, accrochée à une cordelette. Ryker a pensé que c'était peut-être un indice et il y est allé. Mais, à mi-chemin, le pont a cédé sous son poids. Il s'est raccroché in extremis à une corde sectionnée et nous avons pu le ramener sur la terre ferme. La cartouche en revanche a fini emportée par le courant. S'ils ont mis la main sur l'indice suivant, c'est vraiment par pur hasard…

— Je ne vois pas l'intérêt qu'aurait le capitole à nous guider vers de faux indices... murmure Johanna, songeuse.

Je suis assez d'accord avec elle.

En même temps, je ne trouve aucune logique à tout ce qu'il se passe depuis que nous avons mis les pieds dans cette arène. Ce devait être un jeu simple et bon enfant or, rien de ce qu'il nous arrive n'est simple ou bon enfant ! Ce serait plutôt périlleux, pour ne pas dire carrément dangereux. Quelque chose ne tourne pas rond ! J'en suis persuadée.

Je croise le regard sombre de Peeta.

A priori, il pense comme moi.

Rester en vie pourrait s'avérer plus difficile que prévu, finalement…

_Prim_

Cinna et moi avons suivi le début du Jeu d'un œil distrait. Je dois avouer que j'étais plus encline à me balader dans les musées et à flâner au bras de Cinna dans les rues du Capitole qu'à rester coller devant un écran. J'ai d'ailleurs profité de ma première journée pour dévaliser les magasins de la vaste rue commerçante du centre-ville.

Mais, rapidement, nous nous sommes aperçus que quelque chose n'allait pas. Cet oiseau terrifiant d'abord, puis la blessure de Finnick ont commencé à me faire craindre pour la vie de ma sœur et de Peeta.

C'est pour cette raison que depuis dix minutes, Cinna se dispute avec le garde qui nous bloque l'accès au Centre de Commandement des Jeux.

— Je vous répète que vous n'êtes pas autorisés à entrer. Je vais devoir vous demander de partir, répète l'homme en uniforme blanc pour la quatrième fois à Cinna.

Cette fois, Cinna serre les poings et sa voix gronde comme le tonnerre :

— Appelez-moi Plutarch Heavensbee où je vous jure que vous allez passer un mauvais quart d'heure !

Je connais Cinna et je vis auprès de lui depuis pas mal d'années maintenant, mais c'est la première fois que je le vois aussi en colère. Lui, d'ordinaire si posé et si calme, est tout à coup presque hors de lui. Ses yeux brûlent si intensément que même l'homme finit par reculer et par saisir le téléphone mural, situé près de la porte.

Au bout de quelques secondes, quelqu'un décroche de l'autre côté de l'appareil et le garde bredouille :

— Oui, ici Jonas, il y a deux personnes qui insistent pour parler à M. Heavensbee… Oui, je leur ai dit mais, cela semble urgent…

Un silence se fait tandis que le garde attend ses instructions. Au bout de quelques minutes, il nous regarde et nous demande :

— Vos noms ?

— Cinna et Primerose Everdeen, lui répond Cinna, agacé.

Lorsqu'il répète nos noms à son interlocuteur, il blêmit et réalise certainement qu'il a commis une terrible maladresse. Effectivement, il raccroche hâtivement et la porte s'ouvre derrière lui. Une jeune fille nous salue :

— Cinna, Mademoiselle Everdeen, je vous en prie, donnez-vous la peine d'entrer, M. Heavensbee arrive.

Cinna a retrouvé son calme, au moins en apparence. Il pose sa main chaude dans le bas de mon dos pour me guider à l'intérieur du centre de commandement.

Notre hôtesse nous guide et nous pénétrons dans un petit salon qui domine la salle de contrôle. Un escalier de verre, cerclé de balustrades translucides descend en arrondi vers l'ellipse où se concentrent les ordinateurs et les écrans de contrôle du système. Une agitation palpable grésille là en bas. J'entrevois Plutarch qui donne des instructions à trois personnes. Il nous aperçoit à son tour et nous accorde un sourire de circonstance accompagné d'un petit geste de la main.

J'étais déjà inquiète en venant ici mais, tout à coup, au lieu d'être rassurée, je suis morte de peur.

Je m'étais toujours imaginée cet endroit comme une pièce aseptisée et tranquille où les gens comme Plutarch décidaient de qui devait vivre ou mourir en appuyant sur un bouton, dans un silence feutré, une coupe de champagne hors de prix dans l'autre main.

Mais, la scène qui se déroule sous mes yeux ne ressemble en rien à ça. L'ensemble dégage plutôt une impression de frénésie et de… panique.

Anxieuse, je saisis la main de Cinna et glisse mes doigts entre les siens. Cinna baisse les yeux sur nos mains avant de me jeter un regard surpris. Je réalise que je n'ai jamais osé lui témoigner ce genre de geste d'affection. Mais, là, j'ai agi sans réfléchir et je suis heureuse de l'avoir fait. Je rougis légèrement sous le poids de son regard mais, brusquement, il s'adoucit et m'offre un sourire tendre et réconfortant. Il porte nos mains jointes à ses lèvres et effleurent d'un baiser discret le bout de les doigts en murmurant :

— Ne t'inquiète pas… ça va aller…

A cet instant, Plutarch arrive en haut de l'escalier et nous rejoint. Il arbore un visage souriant de circonstance mais, aux rides qui creusent son front et aux perles de sueurs qui font briller ses tempes, je devine que tout ne se déroule pas comme il le souhaiterait.

— Cinna ! Primerose ! Quelle bonne surprise ! Que me vaut l'honneur de votre visite dans notre sanctuaire des Jeux ? demande-t-il d'un ton qu'il s'efforce de rendre enjoué.

— Je crois que vous le savez très bien, Plutarch, lâche Cinna d'une voix calme, sans animosité apparente.

Mais ce calme glacé perturbe Plutarch Heavensbee bien plus que si Cinna lui avait hurlé dessus. Il émane ces simples mots une certitude glacée qui rend le mensonge plus difficile et plus inacceptable encore.

Plutarch se frotte les mains d'une contre l'autre, se gratte la gorge, le temps de trouver ce qu'il va nous répondre.

Cette fois, j'ai peur.

Finalement, résigné, le Haut Juge nous murmure :

— Venez, allons en discuter dans mon bureau, nous serons plus tranquilles…

Il nous précède jusqu'à une pièce attenante à la salle de contrôle. Lorsqu'il ferme la lourde porte derrière nous, le bruit des machines et le brouhaha des voix des opérateurs se tait. Le bureau est richement meublé d'une table de travail en bois de palissandre. Ce bois est si rare et si précieux que je n'en ai jamais vu ailleurs que sur les pages glacées des magazines de mode du Capitole que Cinna reçoit tous les mois.

Les tentures en brocard brun et or encadrent la porte-fenêtre par laquelle je peux apercevoir les toits du Palais Présidentiel, si proches qu'on pourrait presque les toucher en tendant le bras. Ils percent la brume humide qui enlace ce matin tous les bâtiments de la cité, comme des doigts glacés et cotonneux.

Si je n'avais pas cette boule au ventre, je pourrais trouver ce spectacle magnifique. Mais, mon esprit tourne en boucle sur Peeta et Katniss et sur l'arène dans laquelle ils sont enfermés.

Plutarch s'assoit derrière sa table de travail, dans un fauteuil de cuir. Il pose ses mains sur les accoudoirs avec lassitude. Loin des regards des opérateurs et des techniciens, il semble tout à coup nous livrer son vrai visage : celui d'un homme inquiet et épuisé.

Cinna et moi prenons un siège face à lui et nous attendons, en silence, qu'il daigne prendre la parole.

Plutarch soupire profondément et finit par avouer :

— Je ne vais pas vous mentir, nous avons quelques difficultés avec le programme…

— Vous pouvez être plus précis ? lui demande Cinna tandis que je retiens mon souffle, pétrifiée.

— C'est un tout nouveau logiciel, entièrement autonome, une sorte d'intelligence artificielle sensée s'adapter aux réactions des joueurs et organiser le parcours en fonction de leurs capacités. Mais, là… Le programme réagit bizarrement, c'est comme si…

Il fait un geste évasif, semblant chercher ses mots.

— Mais parlez, bon sang ! m'agacé-je.

— C'est difficile à croire mais, on dirait que le programme n'en fait qu'à sa tête ! finit-il par avouer. Mon ingénieur en chef travaille dessus depuis hier. Il pense qu'il peut s'agir d'une sorte de virus informatique qui infecterait peu à peu les systèmes. Le problème, c'est que nous perdons complètement la main sur ce qu'il se passe dans l'arène. Le corbeau était la première manifestation du problème. Nous avons réussi à contourner le blocage et à récupérer la main mais, cela n'a duré que quelques minutes.

— Vous voulez dire qu'à l'heure actuelle, vous ne contrôlez plus ce qu'il se passe dans votre arène ? s'exclame Cinna en se redressant, furieux.

Plutarch lui jette un regard désemparé et je lis en lui une véritable détresse. Je réalise pour la première fois que la sécurité de mes proches lui tient à cœur à lui aussi apparemment.

Je me redresse à mon tour, plus lentement, et attrape la main de Cinna pour le calmer.

— Est-ce qu'on peut tout arrêter ? Les faire sortir de là ? Demandé-je avec espoir.

— Normalement, il y a un mode d'arrêt d'urgence sur le programme qui nous permet d'interrompre le jeu si l'un des candidats venait à se blesser par accident. Mais, pour le moment, le système est verrouillé et nous ne parvenons pas à le débloquer.

— Est-ce qu'on peut communiquer avec eux ? Questionne Cinna.

— Oui, nous avons réussi à leur envoyer un parachute avec un message hier. Ils savent que nous avons des difficultés.

— Mais ils ignorent la gravité de la situation, n'est-ce pas ?

A la voix dure de Cinna, Plutarch semble s'enfoncer dans son siège.

— Vous n'êtes plus le Haut Juge des Hunger Games, Plutarch ! Les gens que vous avez envoyés là-dedans vous ont fait confiance ! Ils ont laissé leur famille dehors en pensant revenir sain et sauf dans quelques jours et ce qui manifestement n'est plus prévu à l'ordre du jour ! ajoute-t-il.

— Il faut leur dire ce qu'il en est réellement, dis-je, convaincue à présent que ma famille est en danger.

Plutarch finit par se laisser convaincre et hoche gravement la tête.

Nous retournons la salle de contrôle bruyante et agitée.

L'un des techniciens accourt en nous voyant apparaître.

— Haut Juge ! Nous avons un problème !

Plutarch Heavensbee soupire et ses épaules s'affaissent légèrement sous le poids des responsabilités qui lui incombent.

— Que se passe-t-il encore ? demande-t-il avec lassitude.

— Nous sommes en train de perdre le contrôle de l'arène…

— C'était déjà le cas hier, il me semble ! Votre travail consiste justement à trouver une parade à ce problème ! S'emporte le Haut Juge, exaspéré.

L'homme blêmit et bredouille :

— Mais, là c'est différent, Haut Juge…

Il désigne en tremblant les écrans de contrôle couverts de parasites. L'image des caméras de l'arène a disparu derrière un voile de neige grise.

Et tout à coup, une image apparaît sur tous les écrans à la fois. Sur un fond rouge comme le sang, un aigle doré stylisé, portant haut ses ailes déployées, entouré d'une couronne d'épines, occupe toute l'image et me fait froid dans le dos.

Je connais ce symbole, même s'il a disparu depuis longtemps de nos vies.

Depuis dix ans exactement…

C'est le visage de la dictature qui régnait autrefois sur Panem, le Capitole dans toute sa splendeur au temps du règne de Snow.

Plutarch s'accroche des deux mains à la rambarde de verre pour ne pas vaciller. Lui aussi sait parfaitement ce que représente cette image.

— C'est diffusé sur toutes les chaînes, Haut Juge, ça passe dans tout Panem… constate sombrement un technicien qui pianote désespérément sur sa console.

— Débrouillez-vous pour interrompre cette transmission ! Et appelez-moi le Président ! hurle-t-il à ses assistants.

Plutarch a pris dix ans en quelques secondes. Il nous jette un regard sombre et murmure :

— Excusez-moi… Je dois prévenir le Président de ce qu'il se passe ici…

Tandis qu'il disparaît dans son bureau, nous restons là, à contempler les écrans rouges, comme hypnotisés par ce rapace qui s'apprête à fondre sur nous.

Les assistants s'éparpillent tandis qu'un brouhaha enfle et emplit la salle de commandement. Les techniciens s'interpellent et courent d'une console à l'autre, débranchent des câbles, éteignant des systèmes. Mais rien n'y fait. L'aigle impérial demeure.

Cinna me serre contre lui et je suis rassurée par sa force et par sa présence. Il a survécu à bien pire et moi aussi. Ensemble, nous combattrons pour sortir nos amis et nos proches de ce piège mortel où ils sont prisonniers.

C'est alors qu'une silhouette se substitue à l'emblème du Capitole et prend la parole.

_A suivre_


	13. Chapter 13

_Hello tout le monde ! _

_Encore merci à tous ceux qui se joignent à cette histoire chaque semaine et un grand merci à celles et ceux qui me suivent depuis le début._

_Bonne lecture et à très vite !_

Chapitre 13

Le tonnerre claque si fort au-dessus de nos têtes que son roulement gronde et résonne jusque dans ma poitrine, m'arrachant à ma somnolence.

La pluie crépite sur les feuilles avec force, envoyant par moment des éclaboussures humides jusqu'à moi. Je frissonne et me serre un peu plus dans les bras de Peeta, enroulé autour de moi, dans mon dos. Il sommeille lui aussi je sens son souffle chaud et régulier au creux de mon cou.

A un mètre de moi, le feu danse et se tort sous les rafales de vent, émettant par moments des craquements de protestation. Haylee est couchée en chien de fusil, non loin de nous. Epuisée, elle a l'air de reposer paisiblement, malgré le bruit de la tempête. J'envie tout à coup ce sommeil lourd d'adolescence que j'ai perdu depuis longtemps. Entre les cauchemars post-traumatiques et les enfants, je ne sais plus ce que c'est que dormir d'une seule traite depuis des années…

Gale et Johanna montent la garde de l'autre côté de l'arche. Je les entends chuchoter et rire à voix basse, complices et intimes. Je les observe un moment, derrière mes cils mi-clos, intriguée. Je cherche à comprendre comment deux êtres fondamentalement si différents ont pu tomber amoureux.

Brusquement, une musique envahit l'arène toute entière et je me redresse vivement. Mon cœur saute un battement.

Je connais cette musique.

Nous la connaissons tous.

D'ailleurs, tous les anciens vainqueurs ont levé la tête comme un seul homme. Beetee, Peeta et Finnick qui dormaient, ont même sursauté en l'entendant.

— Qu'est-ce que c'est encore ? s'exclame Johanna.

Gale lui jette un regard surpris. Ces notes ne résonnent pas pareil pour lui… Il n'a pas le même passé que nous.

Johanna dresse un bras furieux en direction du ciel qui s'éclaire de rouge malgré la nuit pour lui montrer l'emblème scintillant du Capitole.

— On se croirait à l'époque des Hunger Games… marmonne Haylee, effarée, encore à moitié endormie.

Je me mors les lèvres si fort que le goût du sang envahit ma bouche. Elle a raison.

Une terrible vérité fait son chemin dans mon esprit : la musique, le logo, les accidents étranges… Rien n'est dû au hasard. On nous a amenés ici pour nous piéger. Mais pourquoi ?

Mon cerveau s'agite et se débat, me parle de terrorisme et de complots. Les images des attentats camouflés en accidents me reviennent à l'esprit et me glacent le sang. Une terrifiante vérité se fait jour en moi.

Nous sommes les symboles d'un ancien monde tout autant que les emblèmes de la rébellion qui l'a anéanti…

Et nous sommes leur prochaine cible.

L'image de l'aigle se dissout dans la pluie pour laisser place à une silhouette toute vêtue de blanc et de rouge. L'homme qui prend la parole porte un masque blanc qui ne laisse apercevoir que deux trous noirs insondables à la place des yeux. Une capuche dissimule ses cheveux. Cela pourrait être n'importe qui.

— Un jour nouveau se lève, peuple de Panem. Ce matin, à l'aube, mes compagnons d'armes, les Frères de l'Hiver, ont repris le pouvoir des mains des dictateurs qui vous gouvernent depuis dix ans ! Soyez convaincus que toute forme de résistance à l'Ordre Nouveau est inutile. Nous détenons les membres de votre gouvernement ainsi que le Président destitué. A la moindre insurrection, nous les exécuterons. Nous commandons également vos ordinateurs, vos machines et votre armement de défense stratégique. Ce qui signifie que nous avons tout pouvoir sur vous.

Un silence glacé s'abat sur l'arène comme si l'inconnu savourait l'effet de son annonce avant de poursuivre :

— Je me nomme Galacthus et j'ai été choisi par mes pairs pour redresser ce pays à l'agonie et réinstaurer des règles dans ce chaos. C'est pourquoi mon premier acte au pouvoir sera de faire un exemple, afin de rappeler aux Districts la place qui est la leur. Je m'adresse aux deux équipes présentes dans l'arène. Grande nouvelle, les règles ont changé ! L'arène est désormais sous notre contrôle. Et je décrète qu'un seul d'entre vous sortira vivant de ces Jeux. Votre mort servira le Nouveau Capitole.

Il s'interrompt un instant avant d'ajouter :

— Et, j'allais oublier... Puisse le sort vous être favorable !

L'image disparaît brutalement et la musique se tait.

Assommée, je fixe encore le coin de ciel d'encre où scintillait l'image il y a quelques secondes.

Cette fois, je ne peux plus me bercer d'illusions, les Frères de l'Hiver sont bien réels et ils sont passés à l'offensive.

Mais, comment savoir s'ils disent la vérité ou si tout leur discours n'est qu'illusion et mensonge. Je suis bien placée pour savoir ce que peut faire la propagande. Nous en avons suffisamment été victimes durant la guerre contre Snow.

Coupés du reste du monde dans cette arène, nous sommes pris au piège, inconscients de ce qui peut se dérouler à l'extérieur de cette enceinte.

Un hurlement de rage, roque et puissant, m'arrache à mes pensées. Johanna abat furieusement sa hache contre le tronc tortueux d'un arbre qui pousse le long de la paroi qui nous sert d'abri.

— Ah non ! Vocifère-t-elle, ça ne va pas recommencer ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils ont tous à vouloir notre peau !

Gale se précipite vers elle et l'attrape par les épaules, l'obligeant fermement à lâcher son arme avant qu'elle ne se blesse.

Il la serre contre lui, l'enfermant dans la cage de ses bras puissants et lui murmure à l'oreille :

— Calme-toi… Calme-toi… On va s'en sortir…

— Tu dis ça mais tu n'en sais rien ! Tu ne sais pas toi !

J'entrevois la moue blessée de Gale tandis que Johanna lui renvoie au visage le fait qu'il n'est pas vraiment l'un des nôtres.

Je jette un regard circulaire vers mes amis et détaillant un instant leurs visages défaits, assommés par l'annonce.

Haylee est recroquevillée dans son coin, immobile et silencieuse. Ses yeux écarquillés de terreur vont et viennent de l'un à l'autre des membres de notre équipe, aux aguets. Elle respire à peine, comme si elle espérait se fondre dans le sol et disparaître. Je sens sa peur même à cette distance.

Et je réalise qu'elle a peur de nous. Nous ne sommes pas de son équipe.

Je n'ai pas beaucoup de mal à décrypter ce qui passe dans sa tête en ce moment. Elle doit se dire que si nous suivons les nouvelles règles, elle sera la première à mourir.

J'ai déjà connu ces sentiments. Deux fois. Et il n'est pas question que je les laisse nous faire ça une troisième fois !

Peeta me fixe intensément et je reconnais cette lueur étrange dans ses yeux bleus, cette résolution sans faille qui m'est si familière.

Il est prêt à se sacrifier pour moi, comme toujours.

Mais, il n'est pas question que je le laisse faire. Personne ne doit mourir. Trop de sang a coulé autrefois. Nous nous sommes battus pour que les choses changent. Cela ne doit plus jamais se reproduire, quand bien même une ligue de fous s'emparerait du pouvoir suite à un coup d'Etat.

Je me redresse lentement, les deux pieds fermement campés dans le sol comme si je défiais le Capitole tout entier. Tous les regards convergent vers moi, intrigués.

— Il n'est pas question pour nous de jouer selon leurs règles. Il est clair qu'il y a un problème, là-dehors mais, je sais aussi que nous ne sommes pas totalement seuls. Nos amis ne nous abandonneront pas ici. Nous devons nous battre pour rester en vie, aussi longtemps qu'il le faudra. Jusqu'à ce que nous trouvions un moyen de sortir d'ici. Notre seul ennemi désormais, c'est cette arène. Et rien d'autre.

Mes paroles résonnent sous la voûte de pierre, malgré le bruit de la pluie qui a repris.

Puis, après une seconde de stupeur, des murmures d'acquiescement se font entendre.

Peeta sourit simplement, me couvant d'un regard tendre et admiratif.

Haylee me fixe avec intensité ses lèvres sont entrouvertes comme si elle cherchait l'air. Des émotions contradictoires se succèdent sur son visage mais elle ne tremble plus comme tout à l'heure.

— Personne ne te fera de mal, lui dis-je en m'accroupissant à ses côtés. Tu dois avoir confiance en nous.

Elle hoche lentement la tête, laissant mes paroles chasser les dernières ombres de son cœur.

— Qui c'est ce type ? demande soudain Gale. Quelqu'un le connaît ?

Je soupire profondément.

— Je crois qu'il s'agit du leader d'un mouvement terroriste baptisé les Frères de l'Hiver. Ce sont des disciples de l'idéal de Snow. Ils prônent le retour à la suprématie du Capitole sur les Districts. Ils ont déjà commis plusieurs attentats au Capitole, dont certains mortels mais, jusqu'ici, le Président Caldwell ne leur accordait que peu de crédit. Il faut croire qu'il avait tort…

— Comment en sais-tu autant sur eux ? me demande Beetee, intrigué.

— Cressida m'a parlé d'eux lorsque le lustre s'est décroché et a manqué de peu m'écraser lors du gala d'ouverture. Elle pensait que c'était peut-être leur œuvre, mais elle n'avait pas de preuve. Alors, j'ai mené ma petite enquête, au cas où.

— Tu crois réellement que c'était le cas ? Je veux dire, que c'était un attentat dirigé contre toi ? murmure Gale, ébahi.

— Oui, et pour l'accident de char aussi, j'en suis persuadée à présent. Mais, ce n'était pas orienté contre moi seule, mais contre nous tous, les Vainqueurs. Je n'ai pas besoin de vous rappeler à quel point Snow pouvait nous détester…

— Bon, et maintenant, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? Questionne gravement Johanna. S'ils ont pris le contrôle de l'arène, ils n'ont pas besoin qu'on s'entretue pour nous exterminer. Il leur suffit de nous envoyer leurs bestioles maison…

— Tu as raison. Nous devons trouver un endroit qui soit moins à découvert. Un lieu protégé où nous n'aurons qu'un seul accès à défendre, répond Peeta. Haylee, tu as bien dit que tu avais vu des montagnes lorsque tu étais avec ton groupe ?

L'adolescente hoche la tête.

— Tu crois que tu pourrais te rappeler dans quelle direction elles étaient ?

Beetee sort le morceau de carte à présent tout plié et à moitié chiffonné. Il grogne :

— Il n'y a aucune montagne sur la carte, Peeta…

— C'est normal. Je pense que l'arène est beaucoup plus vaste et que cette carte n'en révèle qu'une petite partie.

— Possible, reconnaît Beetee.

Encore tremblante, Haylee se glisse à quatre pattes près de Beetee et jette un coup d'œil au morceau de papier.

Elle trace une route du bout du doigt depuis les falaises et la poursuit en dehors de la feuille, dans la terre. Elle dessine les éboulis dans lesquels elle est tombée et au nord, les crêtes de deux montagnes de faible altitude, à peine plus hautes que des collines.

— Je crois que c'était à peu près ici, dit-elle. D'après les calculs de Ryker, nous aurions dû les atteindre avant la nuit. Il devait donc nous rester trois ou quatre heures de marche à partir de la zone d'éboulis.

Beetee fait un rapide calcul et en déduit que nous sommes à presque une journée de marche. Cette arène est de loin la plus vaste de celles que nous avons connu.

— Plutarch a vu grand ! Bougonne Finnick en frottant son mollet encore douloureux.

— C'est clair ! Le Capitole et sa folie des grandeurs ! réplique Johanna, peu ravie à l'idée de devoir traverser toute cette jungle infestée de bêtes.

— C'est trop dangereux de partir à la nuit. Attendons que le jour se lève, avec un peu de chance, la pluie aura cessé d'ici là, propose Peeta.

J'acquiesce vivement, peu encline à me remettre à marcher sous l'averse alors que mes vêtements commencent à peine à sécher.

La nuit s'achève sans autre incident et c'est presque confiants que nous nous remettons en route au matin.

L'orage s'est dissipé et un soleil pâle et tondu comme un moine se lève, nous permettant de nous orienter plus facilement dans l'arène.

Beetee avance en tête de l'expédition, suivi de Johanna et Gale. Finnick chemine à côté de Peeta qui lui a fabriqué une sorte de béquille en bois durant son tour de garde. Je ferme la marche avec Haylee.

— Dis… Tu crois mes amis sont encore vivants ? me demande-t-elle à brûle-pourpoint, alors que nous marchons déjà depuis deux bonnes heures en silence.

— Oui, je pense. Pourquoi veux-tu qu'il leur soit arrivé malheur ?

— Eh bien, tu as vu ce qui est arrivé à Finnick, si tu n'avais pas été là pour le soigner, il serait probablement mort… alors, je pense à Kaci qui a été piquée par les insectes mutants et je me demande si elle a pu s'en sortir…

Je soupire.

Comment dire à une adolescente à peine sortie de l'enfance qu'elle doit se préparer au pire ?

Mes pensées dérivent un instant et le visage de Rue m'apparaît à la place du visage fatigué de Haylee. Mon amie est couchée sur son lit d'herbes et de fleurs blanches, immobile, presque paisible dans la mort. C'est la dernière image que je garde d'elle.

De tous ceux que nous avons vu mourir dans l'arène, Rue est celle dont la mort restera pour moi la plus injuste et la plus tragique. Tout comme je sais que pour Finnick, c'est la perte de Mags qui fut la plus douloureuse.

Nous avons tous notre fantôme, tendre et familier, qui hante nos souvenirs.

C'est ainsi. C'est notre fardeau.

Je prends tendrement Haylee par les épaules et lui murmure :

— Avec un peu de chance, nous les retrouverons tous au pied des montagnes. Si Ryker vous y menait, c'est sûrement qu'il pensait pouvoir y être à l'abri. Il m'a l'air de savoir comment rester en vie, ne t'inquiète pas.

Elle me gratifie d'un sourire léger comme une caresse, fugace comme le baiser d'un papillon et se mure à nouveau dans son silence jusqu'à ce qu'un nouvel incident n'enraye notre progression.

Cette fois, le danger jaillit de partout à la fois, nous surprenant tous en même temps.

Haylee pousse un hurlement et s'accroche vivement à mon bras.

— Katniss !

Je l'attrape et la soutiens tandis qu'elle se débat frénétiquement pour libérer sa cheville de l'étreinte d'une sorte de liane brunâtre et collante. La tige s'est enroulée autour de son pied et ne semble pas vouloir lâcher prise. Au même moment, Gale et Johanna se retrouvent eux aussi pris au piège de ces lianes vivantes. Affolée autant que stupéfaite, je vois les tiges se déployer et glisser dans les herbes hautes jusqu'à atteindre leur proie.

La panique gagne rapidement nos rangs tandis que nous essayons de nous entraider, sans grande efficacité pour l'instant.

Haylee pousse un hurlement au moment où la plante la fait tomber et s'enroule méthodiquement autour de ses jambes.

— Calme-toi, Haylee, je vais te libérer !

Je sors un couteau de ma poche de poitrine et tranche la corde végétale qui cloue ma jeune amie au sol. Mais, ce faisant, j'attire sur moi le phénomène qui, comme une glue, s'accroche à mon poignet et s'enroule autour de mon bras tandis qu'une autre liane s'attaque à mes jambes.

J'étouffe un juron avant que la lame de Peeta ne vienne à son tour me rendre un semblant de liberté de mouvement.

— Il en pousse de partout ! s'écrie-t-il en abattant à plusieurs reprises son épée autour de nous pour nous libérer.

Haylee, Peeta et moi nous regroupons en cercle pour faire face à l'assaut des racines et des lianes.

Désarmée, Haylee a attrapé un bout de bois et elle frappe un peu au hasard sur tout ce qui remue dans les herbes.

Mon arc est impuissant. Les flèches ne parviennent à retenir la progression des tiges que pour quelques secondes.

— Peeta, j'ai besoin de ton briquet !

D'un geste vif, mon mari m'envoie ce que je lui demande. J'attrape le briquet dans ma paume et mets le feu à l'empennage de ma flèche suivante.

La queue embrasée de mon projectile communique sa flamme à la liane dans laquelle elle s'est fichée. Le tissus végétal s'enflamme et dégage une odeur de chair carbonisée qui a quelque chose d'effrayant. La liane se tort sous la morsure du feu et se rétracte, nous laissant un peu de répit.

Je renouvelle donc l'expérience avant de jeter un coup d'œil à mes compagnons.

Peeta est essoufflé à force de frapper de droite et de gauche mais sa lame tranche les lianes avec vigueur et obstination. Haylee aussi se défend plutôt bien mais nos trois autres amis sont en difficultés.

Beetee est cramponné à une pierre tandis que son corps est tiré au sol par la liane énorme qui lui enserre les jambes. De son côté, Johanna se débat à grands coups de hache pour libérer Gale, cloué et comme écartelé sur le tronc d'un arbre par les tiges qui traversent son corps et le maintiennent membres écartés, impuissant.

Avec de grands cris de rage, Johanna sectionne les liens et libère son compagnon avant de bondit lestement sur une branche basse pour éviter la liane qui fond sur elle.

Elle croise mon regard et aperçoit les flammes qui dansent autour de nous.

— Katniss ! Un peu d'aide s'il te plaît ! me crie-t-elle au moment où une racine s'empare de sa cheville malgré la hauteur de son perchoir.

Ma flèche suivante se fige à quinze centimètres de sa jambe et embrase les tiges qui l'attaquent. Soulagée, Johanna saute au sol.

En courant, nous rejoignons les autres et Peeta tranche les liens qui retiennent Beetee prisonnier. Il aide ce dernier à se remettre debout.

Autour de nous, l'incendie se propage vite, repoussant nos assaillants mais mettant aussi notre vie en danger. L'air se charge de fumée et il sera bientôt difficile de respirer, surtout que cette odeur âcre et pestilentielle qui se dégage des tiges consumées est particulièrement difficile à supporter.

Peeta, qui a suivi le même raisonnement que moi, nous ordonne soudain :

— Il ne faut pas rester ici ! Courez !

Sa main se pose dans mon dos entre les omoplates pour me guider à travers le rideau de fumée.

Mes poumons se remplissent difficilement et je commence à tousser. Ma gorge est en feu, mes yeux pleurent sans que je puisse les contrôler mais, je continue à courir. Haylee trébuche devant moi et je lui attrape la main pour la relever. Ses doigts se cramponnent aux miens et c'est ensemble que nous nous remettons à courir, aveugles et le souffle court jusqu'à ce qu'enfin, nous sortions de cette maudite jungle.

En lisière de la forêt, nous nous laissons tomber à genoux dans les herbes rases et humides pour tousser tout notre soûl et reprendre notre respiration.

Derrière nous, l'incendie a ralenti mais un épais panache de fumée noire s'élève au-dessus des cimes des arbres.

Un vol d'oiseaux s'égaillent vivement en piaillant, nous frôlant presque dans leur fuite. Je reconnais leur plumage bleu nuit et ne peut m'empêcher de sourire : ce sont des geais moqueurs. Je suis des yeux le vol serré des volatiles et leur trajectoire parfaite bien qu'affolée me montre la route à suivre. Les montagnes.

Je désigne du doigt à mes compagnons les deux monts qui culminent face à nous, de l'autre côté d'une longue vallée étroite et un sourire d'espoir éclaire leurs visages.

Tout dans cette arène n'a peut-être pas été créé pour nous tuer… Ces oiseaux en sont la preuve.

Il y a peut-être encore un espoir.

_A suivre..._


	14. Chapter 14

_Coucou à tous,_

_Les intempéries n'ont pas eu raison de moi, donc je vous livre le prochain chapitre dans les délais. Bonne lecture à tous ! Je suis toujours dans l'attente de vos commentaires. A très vite !_

Chapitre 14

Nous poursuivons notre route, en file indienne et sans bruit, attentifs aux dangers qui pourraient fondre sur nous.

A mesure que nous avançons, les arbres se font de plus en plus rares, plus rabougris aussi. La haute futaie se transforme en petits buissons ras et épineux, éparpillés sur une lande dénudée et boueuse. Par endroits, des champs de joncs ondulent sous le vent glacé qui s'est levé et nous transperce jusqu'aux os.

La marche devient de plus en plus difficile. Il faut dire que nous commençons à sentir la fatigue. Notre dernier repas est loin, aussi loin que la forêt que nous avons laissée derrière nous pour entreprendre une ascension régulière à travers cette vallée morne, en direction des deux montagnes qui bouchent l'horizon.

De lourds nuages noirs courent dans le ciel à une vitesse folle, s'étirant au gré du vent et de ses bourrasques. Par moment, quelques gouttes de pluies s'en échappent encore et viennent s'écraser sur mon visage ou mes mains.

J'ai froid. Comme si mes vêtements n'étaient constitués que de papier, fin et imperceptible. Devant moi, je vois Peeta frotter ses mains l'une contre l'autre et souffler dessus dans l'espoir de les réchauffer. Je ne suis donc pas la seule à souffrir de la chute brutale de la température. Le soleil descend si rapidement à l'horizon que je ne suis pas certaine que nous atteindrons les montagnes avant la nuit.

Une sourde angoisse serre mon estomac à l'idée de devoir passer la nuit dehors, dans cet endroit lugubre et glacial.

J'ai si froid que je crois que je n'y survivrai pas.

M'arrachant brutalement à mes sombres réflexions, Beetee fait signe au groupe de s'arrêter :

— M'avancez plus ! Ne bougez plus ! nous crie-t-il.

— Quoi ? Tu as vu quelque chose ? lui demande aussitôt Johanna, arme au poing.

Je vois Beetee pivoter péniblement vers nous, comme s'il était collé au sol.

— Reculez, le sol s'enfonce sous mes pieds, lâche-t-il d'une voix blanche.

Le groupe se resserre et découvre une zone de terrain bourbeux, marécageux dans laquelle Beetee est prisonnier. Il essaie de lever une jambe pour reculer mais, le poids de son corps enfonce l'autre plus profondément dans la vase.

— Ne bouge plus, Beetee ! Sinon tu risques de t'enfoncer davantage, lui recommande Gale.

— Je suis au courant mais, le sol n'a pas l'air très accommodant tu vois… plaisante faiblement Beetee, en fixant d'un air sombre ses bottes qui disparaissent déjà jusqu'aux chevilles dans la tourbe gluante.

— Il nous faut une corde ! crie Finnick à Peeta.

Ce dernier est en train de fouiller son sac à dos à la recherche du rouleau de corde. Lorsqu'il le déniche enfin, il appelle :

— Finnick ! Attrape ! dit Peeta en lui lançant le bout.

Tandis que je l'aide à arrimer l'autre côté à un tronc d'arbre abattu qui semble encore assez solide, Finnick envoie la corde d'un geste vif et puissant. Elle atterrit entre les mains de Beetee qui s'y accroche comme à sa vie.

— C'est bon ! Tirez ! hurle ce dernier en enroulant le bout autour de sa taille et en faisant un nœud.

Tous les hommes se mettent en ligne et attrapent fermement le cordage pour arracher notre ami à la mort.

— Ho ! Hisse !

Mais le phénomène de succion est si fort que Beetee glisse seulement de quelques centimètres vers nous mais continue de s'enfoncer.

Pendant ce temps, Johanna, Haylee et moi avons ramassé des branches que nous jetons devant Beetee dans l'espoir qu'il parvienne à monter dessus pour s'en faire des sortes de raquettes.

— Allez, Beetee, accroche-toi ! lui crie Johanna. Essaie encore !

Malgré nos tentatives, notre ami a de la boue jusqu'à la taille à présent et la situation devient critique.

— Je n'y arrive pas… Y a rien à faire… souffle Beetee, épuisé par l'effort. Katniss, attrape !

Il me lance sa tablette et balance son sac à dos sur la terre ferme à un pas de moi.

— Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? lui hurlé-je, ne comprenant que trop bien.

Je lis le désespoir ainsi qu'une froide résignation dans ses yeux, malgré la buée légère qui opacifie ses petites lunettes.

— Si je ne m'en sors pas, continuez à vous battre ! Ne les laissez pas gagner ! nous dit-il d'une voix glacée.

— Beetee ! Non !

La boue avale notre ami, centimètre par centimètre et nous sommes spectateurs de sa lente agonie.

Soudain, je jette la tablette par terre et attrape Johanna et Haylee par le bras :

— Il faut le sortir de là ! Hors de question de l'abandonner ici ! Venez m'aider !

La jeune fille hoche la tête et Johanna attrape aussitôt la corde pour tirer.

Arc-boutés en arrière, nous mettons toutes nos forces dans ce combat contre les forces de la nature. La corde me brûle la paume des mains et mort ma chair déjà à vif. Mais nous tirons encore et encore, avec l'énergie du désespoir.

Je ne perdrai pas un autre ami dans une arène. C'est hors de question !

Je donne un coup de rein supplémentaire et, finalement, mètre après mètre, nous parvenons à ramener notre ami sur la terre ferme.

Il a perdu une de ses bottes dans la bataille contre le marécage.

Pleurant et criant, nous nous jetons sur lui, sans lui laisser le temps de reprendre son souffle, pour le serrer dans nos bras.

Nous tombons dans les bras les uns des autres, nous congratulant de l'exploit accompli, débordant d'une rage nouvelle qui me semble tout à coup invincible. Nous avons battus l'arène. Encore une fois.

Beetee, très secoué, essaie de respirer calmement et nous murmure :

— Merci, les amis…

Finnick lui donne une tape vigoureuse dans le dos en lui demandant :

— Tu n'as rien, vieux frère ?

Beetee secoue la tête.

— Non, ça va…

Il contemple son pied nu d'un air un peu absent. On dirait qu'il ne comprend pas vraiment ce qui lui est arrivé.

Il est en état de choc.

Gale déchire une manche de sa veste et avec un petit morceau de corde en fait un chausson pour Beetee qui le remercie, encore un peu hagard.

Le soleil est presque couché et la nuit ne va pas tarder à tomber. Notre troisième nuit en Enfer. Il faut que nous trouvions un abri rapidement sans quoi, je ne donne pas cher de nos vies.

— Je vais passer devant, dis-je en me redressant et en ramassant autour de nous des petites pierres que je glisse dans mes poches.

— Ce n'est pas de refus… lâche Beetee, qui peine à reprendre ses forces et ses esprits.

Je lui souris et tandis que le groupe se remet en ordre de marche, je commence à avancer lentement, prudemment, en lançant devant moi des pierres pour m'assurer de la stabilité du sol avant d'y poser le pied.

_Prim_

Le petit discours de Galacthus a jeté un froid sur la salle de contrôle. Durant quelques longues minutes, tout le monde est resté figé de stupeur et glacé de terreur. Puis, une agitation frénétique a repris le pouvoir et la salle s'est remise à bourdonner, tous les techniciens cherchant désespérément à reprendre un semblant de contrôle sur l'arène et par là même, sur nos vies.

Je ne sais plus ce que je dois croire ou ressentir. Brutalement, tout prend enfin un sens.

Je serre la main de Cinna avec force avant de réaliser qu'il grimace de douleur. J'ai tendance à oublier que la torture lui a laissé des cicatrices difficiles à oublier.

— Pardon… murmuré-je dans un souffle, presque un hoquet d'agonie.

Il pose ses yeux sombres mais pourtant si doux sur moi et je retiens un sanglot.

_Que va-t-il se passer pour ma sœur et Peeta ? Et pour leurs amis ?_

Je ne peux plus éluder la question à présent. Le danger est désormais bien réel.

En réponse à ma détresse, Cinna m'attire contre lui et je me blottis dans ses bras, à la recherche de la chaleur qui a soudain déserté mon corps. Un peu comme si mon sang avait cessé de couler dans mes veines. Comme si mon cœur ne pulsait plus dans ma poitrine.

Je sens la douceur de ses lèvres qui déposent un baiser léger sur mon front, entre les mèches folles de mes cheveux en désordre.

— J'ai peur, Cinna…

— Je sais, Prim. Mais, nous allons les sortir de là… Je te le promets.

— Comment ?

— Je ne sais pas encore. Mais, nous trouverons, il faut y croire.

— Tu crois que c'est vrai, tout ce qu'il a dit ?

Cette fois, Cinna demeure silencieux et je lève les yeux vers son visage à la recherche d'une réponse : il fixe quelque chose ou quelqu'un derrière moi.

Je me retourne, sans quitter l'asile de ses bras que j'aime tant, dans le secret de mon cœur.

Plutarch sort de son bureau, livide.

A-t-il vu le show des Frères de l'Hiver lui aussi ? A voir sa tête, il semblerait que oui.

— Plutarch ? Que se passe-t-il ? Vous avez pu joindre le Président ? lui demande Cinna.

Plutarch semble réaliser que nous sommes toujours là. Il paraît presque soulagé de voir des visages familiers au milieu de la cohue désordonnée de sa salle de contrôle.

Il s'approche de nous d'un pas lourd et secoue la tête, comme assommé par les récents événements.

— Non, je n'ai pas réussi à le joindre. Le Palais Présidentiel ne répond plus. On dirait que les lignes sont coupées. Même la ligne sécurisée. Je ne comprends pas… Est-ce que ça pourrait être vrai ? demande-t-il, comme s'il se parlait à lui-même. C'est insensé… Comment cela aurait-il bien pu se produire !

Brusquement, je me rappelle que depuis son bureau, on a une vue dégagée sur les toits du Palais. Je le bouscule et me précipite dans la pièce qu'il vient de quitter. Secoué par ma réaction, Plutarch m'y suit, imité par Cinna.

Je cours à la fenêtre et ouvre les battants pour atteindre le balcon.

A vol d'oiseau, le Palais Présidentiel est tout proche. Et à cette distance, je peux entendre les cris et les sirènes d'alerte qui résonnent. Une partie du bâtiment est la proie des flammes. Une fumée dense s'échappe de la tour nord. Des coups de feu résonnent, si fort que je recule de surprise et percute le torse de Cinna, debout derrière moi.

— C'est pire que ce que je craignais… chuchote ce dernier.

Il croise le regard de Plutarch qui se passe une main sur le visage pour réaliser ce qu'il se passe.

— Plutarch ! Il faut vous ressaisir ! lui ordonne-t-il. Nous devons sortir les joueurs de l'arène. Pour ça, il va vous falloir reprendre le contrôle de vos ordinateurs. Est-ce que vous pensez en être capable ?

Plutarch secoue la tête et semble enfin sortir de la torpeur hébétée dans laquelle il était plongé depuis quelques minutes.

— Eh bien il n'y a plus rien qui fonctionne alors, ça risque d'être compliqué…

— Ne me dites pas que vous n'avez pas une porte de sortie dans votre système, une échappatoire en cas de gros problème ?

— Je… Je crois qu'il existe un programme dans le programme oui, mais j'ignore si nous allons pouvoir l'atteindre avec ce virus…

A cet instant, un homme toque à la porte restée ouverte.

— Haut Juge ? appelle-t-il.

— Entrez, Tibérius.

Plutarch ajoute à notre attention :

— Cinna, Primerose, je vous présente Tibérius, l'ingénieur en chef qui a conçu le programme de l'arène. Dites-moi que vous avez de bonnes nouvelles pour moi !

— Oui, Haut Juge. Je pense avoir trouvé une faille dans le programme qui nous a piratés.

— Et cette faille va-t-elle nous permettre de reprendre le contrôle de l'arène ? demande Plutarch avec espoir.

— Pour l'instant, non, Haut Juge mais, nous allons déjà pouvoir interférer.

— Ce qui veut dire ? questionne Cinna.

— Leur envoyer des messages par exemple, dans un premier temps, et j'espère aussi pouvoir leur faire parvenir des parachutes très bientôt.

— C'est déjà un début. Montrez-moi ça !

Plutarch suit Tibérius vers la console principale, en bas de l'amphithéâtre de la salle de contrôle.

Je m'apprête à les suivre lorsque Cinna me retient par le bras. Je lui jette un coup d'œil surpris et il murmure :

— Je dois sortir. Reste ici. Tu y seras à l'abri, je pense. Ce bunker devrait résister même si les choses se compliquent dehors.

— Où vas-tu ?

— Voir ce qu'il en est du Palais Présidentiel et si ces malades ont vraiment pris le contrôle du gouvernement.

— Non, Cinna ! C'est trop dangereux !

— Nous sommes isolés ici. Il faut que je sache ce qu'il se passe réellement dehors.

— Alors je viens avec toi.

— Prim…

— Ce n'est pas négociable.

Cinna soupire.

— D'accord… Mais, tu restes derrière moi. S'il t'arrive quoi que ce soit, ta sœur me tuera !

_Encore faut-il que nous parvenions à la sortir de l'arène…_

Je hoche néanmoins la tête, pour le rassurer et couper court à ses arguments.

Cinna me prend le bras et m'indique une porte dérobée, au bout du pallier qu'il a semble-t-il repéré depuis notre arrivée. Elle donne sur la sortie de secours.

Nous quittons le bunker par l'escalier de secours. L'échelle est étroite et haute, la descente vertigineuse.

Cinna descend lentement devant moi. Une fois qu'il a cinq marches d'avance, je m'engage prudemment sur le premier barreau. Le métal est froid et glissant entre mes doigts moites de stress. Mes jambes tremblent et au bout de quelques marches, ma hanche droite me fait souffrir et se rebelle. Mais, je continue, stoïquement, comme si je ne souffrais pas le martyre. Si Cinna m'entends gémir ou me plaindre, il me contraindra à remonter et je ne supporterai pas d'attendre sans savoir s'il va bien ni où il est. J'ai trop souvent guetté derrière un écran que ma sœur revienne saine et sauve, je ne veux plus vivre cette angoisse. C'est trop pour moi.

D'autant que Cinna est tout pour moi. Je ne me vois pas vivre sans lui.

Par moment, mon amour pour lui me paraît si limpide, si évident et si fort que j'ai envie de le crier sur les toits. Je sais qu'une décennie nous sépare. Je sais aussi que ma mère a tenté de décourager mes sentiments, au début mais, elle s'est résignée avec le temps, lorsqu'elle a appris à connaître Cinna. A découvrir l'homme merveilleux qu'il est, doux et attentionné.

Arrivée en bas, Cinna m'aide à franchir les derniers barreaux en me retenant par la taille.

Je pose enfin les pieds sur le trottoir en retenant un soupir de douleur lorsque ma jambe m'élance jusque dans la hanche.

Les coups de feu résonnent toujours, à quelques rues de nous.

Je suis morte de peur mais, je dois être forte. Comme le serait Katniss dans pareille situation. J'inspire profondément, lentement et je serre les poings pour me donner du courage.

— Viens, me murmure Cinna. Je connais un raccourci.

Il me prend la main et m'entraîne entre les murs étroits d'une ruelle sombre et humide. Les bâtiments qui nous entourent sont si hauts – au moins huit étages – que les pavés ne doivent jamais voir le soleil, si bien qu'ils sont recouverts d'une épaisse couche de mousse, verte et gluante.

Je fais attention à ne pas glisser en me déplaçant.

Alors que la rue semble soudain s'achever sur une voie sans issue, Cinna tourne à droite et s'enfonce dans un passage situé sous une porte cochère. Le tunnel de pierres, taillées en demi-cercle, traverse sous les maisons bourgeoises. Au bout de quelques mètres, il ouvre une grille de fer qui émet un grincement plaintif.

— Comment savais-tu que ce serait ouvert ?

Il me sourit.

— J'ai déjà emprunté ce passage, de nombreuses fois, à l'époque où je servais la rébellion ici, au Capitole. Avant que Katniss ne vienne pour libérer Peeta, Annie et Johanna et que je la retrouve, j'étais chargé d'espionner les alentours du Palais Présidentiel. Je devais noter les forces en présence, le nombre de Pacificateurs, tu vois ?

Je hoche la tête, impressionnée.

— Il faut continuer. De l'autre côté, le passage s'ouvre sur la place arrière du Palais. Cela nous permettra de nous approcher sans risquer d'être découverts, me dit-il à voix basse.

Nos pas résonnent faiblement sous la voûte de pierre et au bout d'une cinquantaine de mètres, une autre grille, recouverte de feuillage cette fois, nous arrête.

Cinna la pousse doucement, tout en restant à couvert.

Je me faufile à ses côtés pour voir moi aussi ce qu'il se passe. Et je n'en crois pas mes yeux. Malgré la fumée et la poussière, je peux voir nettement qu'une partie du mur du palais présidentiel s'est effondré. On dirait qu'on l'a éventré avec des explosifs.

Des hommes vêtus avec les anciens uniformes blancs des Pacificateurs grouillent sur la place et devant le bâtiment, regroupant les employés sous la menace de leurs armes. Les secrétaires se mêlent aux membres du gouvernement dans la cohue, les mains sur la tête, terrifiés. Certains portent des blessures sanglantes à la joue ou à la tête et je comprends pourquoi ils gardent tous les yeux baissés, craignant de croiser le regard de leurs bourreaux.

Je porte ma main à mes lèvres pour étouffer un cri de stupeur.

La main de Cinna se referme sur mon épaule et il m'attire en arrière, à l'abri.

— Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ? Ils sont partout…

Ma voix tremble tellement que j'ai du mal à articuler.

Cinna soupire et me répond sombrement :

— Ce que nous avons toujours fait : nous battre.

_A suivre..._


	15. Chapter 15

_Salut tout le monde !_

_J'espère que vous avez passé une bonne semaine. Pour rester dans l'ambiance de ce temps hivernal qui nous arrive, l'arène se poudre de blanc... et de sang ! Bonne lecture et à très vite !_

Chapitre 15

La nuit est déjà tombée depuis presque une heure lorsque nous atteignons enfin le pied des montagnes. Le vent a forci et une neige dure et glaciale tombe drue depuis plusieurs minutes. Elle commence déjà à tenir au sol par endroits, sur les troncs rabougris et les joncs. Sur notre route, les flaques de boue gèlent lentement, se ridant d'arabesques blanches irisées, symptomatiques de la glaciation qui s'opère.

Je commence à m'inquiéter pour nos réserves d'eau. Je n'ai presque plus rien dans ma gourde et j'ignore où en sont celles des autres.

Je m'arrête un instant, obligeant le groupe à se rassembler autour de moi puisque c'est moi qui ouvre la marche.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Katniss ? me demande aussitôt Peeta.

— Rien de grave. Je voudrais seulement savoir s'il vous reste de l'eau.

Mes amis soupèsent leur gourde et secouent la tête.

— Non, la mienne est vide, me répond Finnick.

— La mienne aussi, ajoute Johanna.

— Il m'en reste quelques gorgées je pense, m'informe Beetee.

Peeta et Gale hochent la tête pour signifier que leurs réserves sont aussi très maigres.

— Dans ce cas, il faut trouver de l'eau potable en priorité avant que tout ne gèle cette nuit. On va suivre ce mince cours d'eau, avec un peu de chance, on trouvera une zone où il est moins boueux un peu plus haut.

Nous changeons légèrement notre trajectoire et marchons en suivant le filet d'eau à peine ridée qui traverse le marécage dans lequel nous pataugeons depuis des heures.

Il n'y a pas le moindre sentier et nous devons progresser en sautant de rocher en rocher pour éviter de nous tremper les pieds ou de glisser dans la boue. Finalement, au bout de trois-quarts d'heure, je découvre enfin la source qui jaillit de terre tandis que la pente pour l'atteindre se fait abrupte et escarpée.

— On y est ! Passez-moi vos gourdes, je vais grimper, dis-je à mes compagnons.

Mais, Johanna me rattrape et me prend les récipients des mains en déclarant :

— Repose-toi un peu, j'y vais.

Je lui suis reconnaissante car mes jambes commencent à se faire douloureusement sentir et la fatigue engourdit peu à peu mes membres et mon dos.

En quelques minutes, nous refaisons le plein d'eau potable et nous repartons en direction du col qui relie les deux montagnes. Afin d'éviter de nous séparer et de nous perdre entre le crépuscule sombre et la tempête de neige, nous nous encordons les uns aux autres et reprenons notre route.

La neige tombe si fort à présent que je n'y vois plus à cinq mètres devant moi. J'avance précautionneusement, me méfiant d'un précipice ou d'une autre mauvaise surpris du terrain.

Après un escarpement de rochers que je franchis plus à quatre pattes que debout, je parviens à une étroite clairière, accolée au pan de montagne. Quelques sapins déjà poudrés de neige s'y éparpillent avant d'attaquer la pente raide en rangs beaucoup plus serrés.

_Encore une fichue forêt_… me lamenté-je en silence.

Lorsque soudain, la lueur vacillante d'un feu entre les troncs attire mon attention. Elle est encore loin mais, elle me semble bien réelle.

Je cligne plusieurs fois des yeux pour être certaine que ma vue ne me joue pas des tours dans les ténèbres denses du sous-bois. Mais non, il y a bien un feu.

— Haylee ! appelé-je aussitôt. Je crois qu'on a retrouvé ton groupe !

La jeune fille me rejoint en deux foulées et scrute avec moi la nuit. Puis, elle trépigne comme une enfant et s'écrie :

— Oui ! Je le vois ! Quelqu'un a fait du feu !

— Allons-y ! dis-je en la prenant par la main mais Peeta me retient et murmure :

— Tu es sûre que c'est une bonne idée ? Après tout, nous ignorons tout de leurs intentions à notre égard… et je n'ai pas vraiment envie de me jeter tête la première dans un piège.

— Tu as raison, oui mais, nous serions plus forts ensemble pour combattre l'arène…

Haylee me serre fermement la main et réplique, d'une voix qu'elle s'efforce de rendre forte et assurée malgré sa terreur :

— Je suis là, moi. Je les convaincrai que vous n'êtes pas nos ennemis. Vous ne risquez rien, je vous le promets. Je vous protégerai.

— Bon, d'accord. Mais, on reste sur le qui-vive au cas où, cède finalement Peeta, à demi-convaincu.

Haylee lui offre un grand sourire et s'élance en courant presque en direction du feu, sans me lâcher la main, tant et si bien que je me retrouve à galoper derrière elle.

En moins de dix minutes, nous avons atteint l'orée du campement des autres joueurs. C'est idiot mais, je me refuse à utiliser le mot « tributs », même dans mes pensées. J'ai l'impression que cela reviendrait à donner aux frères de l'Hiver encore plus d'emprise sur nous qu'ils n'en ont déjà.

Je retiens Haylee par la manche avant qu'elle ne se montre et cette dernière me jette un regard paniqué, comme si j'avais pu changer d'avis en cours de route.

Je la rassure d'un sourire et lui dis simplement :

— Tu devrais y aller en premier et les rassurer sur nos intentions. Tu nous appelles dès qu'ils sont prêts à nous voir.

Ma jeune amie approuve et lâche à regret ma main pour écarter les branches et franchir les derniers mètres qui nous séparent de leur camp.

Je la surveille discrètement, sans me montrer, m'assurant qu'il ne lui arrive rien.

Les jeunes ont établis leur campement sous les sapins. Ils ont tendu une grande bâche à l'horizontale entre les troncs des quatre gros résineux pour s'en faire un toit et ils ont laissé pendre un pan du côté où souffle le vent pour s'en protéger. Des grosses pierres posées aux deux angles solidifient l'édifice et leur assure une protection contre la neige et le blizzard glacé. C'est à proximité de cet abri qu'ils ont également dressé leur feu.

Presque aussitôt, j'entends des éclats de voix, des cris et les rires bruyants de leurs retrouvailles. Je réalise qu'ils la croyaient vraiment perdue en voyant les larmes dans les yeux de Ian qui la serre dans ses bras à l'étouffer. Mais, je n'aperçois que quatre d'entre eux : les trois garçons et la fille blonde, Alyana. J'ai un pincement au cœur en pensant à la jeune Kaci. A-t-elle survécu ?

— Comment as-tu fait pour nous retrouver ? s'écrie Ian, assez fort pour que sa voix porte jusqu'à moi.

Haylee paraît raconter les péripéties qui l'ont menée jusqu'ici et je comprends qu'elle leur explique que nous lui avons sauvé la vie lorsque je vois le groupe frémir. Ryker, sur la défensive, brandit un long coutelas en scrutant la forêt à notre recherche. Ian l'imite en ramassant son arbalète. Je recule instinctivement, pour éviter d'être vue avant l'heure. Seuls Griffin et Alyana semblent plus circonspects que menaçants. Ils écoutent patiemment leur amie et aux gestes réitérés d'Haylee, je comprends qu'elle leur assure qu'ils ne risquent rien. Que nous ne comptons pas leur faire de mal.

Les membres du groupe discutent âprement, durant plusieurs minutes. Leurs éclats de voix me parviennent, déformés par le vent. Ils semblent voter. Finalement et avec un soulagement évident, Haylee se retourne vers l'endroit où elle me devine et me fait signe de la main. Ian et Ryker abaissent leurs armes et les reposent au sol, au milieu de leurs affaires.

Je répercute l'information à mes amis, groupés derrière moi.

— C'est bon, on peut y aller.

Avec prudence, nous avançons vers l'autre équipe et les saluons. Je m'arrête à bonne distance, prête à m'enfuir en cas de nécessité. Je sens mes compagnons aussi méfiants que moi-même si le visage souriant d'Haylee m'apaise.

Plusieurs minutes passent en silence tandis que nous nous toisons sans oser respirer ni bouger. C'est finalement Ryker qui, avec un soupir, nous propose :

— Venez vous mettre à l'abri avec nous, cette neige est glaciale.

Et comme par magie, tout le monde se détend. Nous nous glissons sous leur abri et posons pêle-mêle nos sacs à dos et notre attirail.

— Vous n'auriez pas à manger par hasard ? demande doucement Alyana, un peu gênée.

— Il ne nous reste pas grand-chose mais, j'irai chasser dès que cette tempête sera passée.

Ian secoue la tête :

— Il n'y a rien malheureusement. J'ai essayé d'attraper quelque chose toute la journée, en vain. Je n'ai pas vu la moindre créature vivante.

A leur teint blême, je devine qu'ils n'ont rien dû avaler depuis plusieurs jours. Peut-être même depuis le début des jeux… Je fouille dans mon sac et mes amis en font autant et nous rassemblons sur une couverture tout ce qu'il nous reste à manger : des baies et un peu de la viande que j'ai chassée la veille.

— Servez-vous, leur dis Peeta en ajoutant un paquet de galettes, survivant de la corne d'abondance.

_La corne d'abondance… _

S'il n'y a vraiment plus rien à chasser dans cette forêt, nous serons peut-être contraints de faire demi-tour et de rebrousser chemin vers la plage dans l'espoir de trouver de quoi manger à la Corne d'Abondance. Enfin, si elle est encore là, parce qu'avec cette arène qui n'arrête pas de changer de géographie et de climat, rien n'est moins sûr…

Alyana s'empare timidement d'une poignée de baies qu'elle emporte avec elle vers le fond de la tente. Je crois un instant qu'elle veut juste s'isoler mais, je la vois s'agenouiller et écarter ce que je pensais n'être qu'un monceau de couvertures pour faire apparaître un visage pâle et défait.

— Kaci ! s'écrie Haylee en la découvrant à son tour.

Ma jeune amie se précipite et je m'approche à mon tour, plus lentement.

— Kaci… appelle doucement Alyana. Kaci, réveille-toi… Regarde qui vient d'arriver.

Kaci soulève ses paupières lourdes et dévoile par une fente brumeuse un regard vagabond. Son front est à tel point déformé par une boursouflure rougeâtre que cela lui ferme presque l'œil gauche.

— C'est Haylee, tu la reconnais ? demande Alyana avec espoir.

Mais, Kaci referme les yeux, épuisée et exhale un léger gémissement de douleur.

— Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? interroge Peeta en venant s'accroupir à mes côtés.

— C'est le venin des insectes. Je n'ai pas réussi à faire dégonfler les piqûres et ça lui a provoqué une forte fièvre, expose Alyana tristement. Je ne sais plus quoi faire. Cela fait presque vingt-quatre heures qu'elle n'a rien bu ni avalé.

Haylee me saisit le bras avec force et me supplie :

— Soigne-la, Katniss, je t'en prie !

Je pose le dos de ma main sur le front de Kaci. Elle est brûlante. Ses lèvres ne sont plus qu'un mince filet craquelé. Son souffle est heurté et superficiel.

— Elle est très malade, Haylee. Je ne sais pas si cela suffira…

— Essaie, je t'en supplie !

J'hésite, peu assurée que mes maigres compétences parviennent à maintenir cette jeune fille frêle et déshydratée en vie bien longtemps. Machinalement, je jette un coup d'œil vers mes amis, pour m'assurer que nous ne risquons rien. Johanna et Gale discutent tranquillement en tendant leurs mains vers le feu pour les réchauffer. A la limite de la tente, Beetee étudie sa tablette dans son coin tandis que Finnick raconte nos péripéties à Griffin, Ryker et Ian, qui avalent avec appétit ce qu'il reste de viande. Les trois jeunes hommes sourient aux blagues de mon ami du District 7, me donnant l'illusion que nous formons une famille. Soudée et unie. Mais, je ne peux m'empêcher de me demander combien de temps cette harmonie pourra durer.

Finalement, je hoche la tête et demande à Peeta :

— Tu veux bien m'aider ?

Pendant qu'il broie consciencieusement les feuilles médicinales entre deux pierres, j'écarte la couverture pour examiner Kaci. Elle porte quatre marques de piqûres, toutes localisées au visage et au torse ce qui rend le venin encore plus agressif du fait de sa proximité avec le cœur.

Peeta m'apporte enfin de quoi faire les cataplasmes.

Haylee et Alyana s'éloignent de quelques pas pour me laisser travailler.

— Est-ce qu'elle a une chance de s'en sortir ? me murmure Peeta, si bas que je suis la seule à l'entendre.

— Je l'espère mais, elle est très faible.

Je croise son regard et il soupire.

— Aide-moi veux-tu ? lui demandé-je en lui tendant un bandage.

Il serre le pansement autour de l'épaule de Kaci tandis que je dépose un autre cataplasme sur son front et sa gorge. La jeune fille émet un petit soupir qui ressemble à un bref soulagement.

— On dirait que ça lui fait du bien, c'est déjà ça… dis-je à ses compagnes qui reviennent s'asseoir à ses côtés.

Mais, durant la nuit, la tempête ne faiblit pas, bien au contraire. Le blizzard se renforce et la forêt toute entière gémit sous ses assauts répétés. Les hommes ont pris les tours de garde pour nous laisser nous reposer mais, je dois veiller sur Kaci et changer ses pansements toutes les deux heures. Malgré la fièvre qui la consume, la pauvrette tremble de tous ses membres et grelotte sous ses couvertures. Alors, Haylee et moi nous couchons en chien de fusil contre elle, de part et d'autre, l'entourant de notre chaleur. J'ai les mains et les pieds glacés. J'ai beau faire, je ne parviens pas à me réchauffer. J'ai pourtant rentré mes mains à l'intérieur de mes manches et orientés mes chaussures vers le feu, je reste gelée. Je regarde la toile de la tente qui bat au-dessus de nos têtes comme les voiles d'un bateau. Le feu s'y reflète en projetant des lueurs dorées qui dansent. Je suis fatiguée que je finis par m'endormir.

Je me réveille dans l'arène, sous le soleil. Je ne suis plus dans la forêt mais dans un champ vaste et couvert de neige. Il n'y a pas le moindre bruit. Pas de vent, pas d'oiseau, rien.

Mon cœur s'affole soudain et je regarde tout autour de moi, à la recherche de mes compagnons. Je suis seule. Où est Peeta ?

Alors, je hurle :

— Peeta ! Peeta !

Mon cri se répercute au loin mais rien ni personne ne me répond. Alors je me mets à courir.

Mais la couche de neige est si épaisse qu'elle m'empêche d'avancer. Je m'enfonce lamentablement à chaque pas je trébuche et tombe, les mains en avant dans la poudreuse. C'est en me relevant que je la vois. Cette tache rouge qui tranche sur la blancheur immaculée.

Je lève lentement les yeux je sais déjà ce qui m'attend. Je voudrais pouvoir ne pas regarder. Je voudrais m'enfuir mais j'en suis incapable. Je suis comme un spectateur devant un accident de la route, terrifié autant que fasciné par l'horreur qui se déroule sous ses yeux.

Et je les découvre enfin. Ils sont tous là. Je les reconnais malgré les poses grotesques et improbables que prend leur corps. Un hurlement s'étrangle dans ma gorge à mesure que j'avance vers eux et découvre qu'ils sont tous morts, lacérés, déchiquetés par je ne sais quel animal sorti de l'enfer de cette arène.

Je prends la tête de visage entre mes mains et la pose sur mes genoux. Je me moque du froid et de la neige qui trempe mes vêtements. Je me moque de mes larmes que le froid fige et glace sur mes joues, à peine ont-elles franchis mes paupières.

Des sanglots désespérés me secouent toute entière, me déchirent l'âme, me broient la gorge.

Et brusquement, je lève les yeux au ciel, vers le dôme artificiel de l'arène et je hurle :

— Mais qu'est-ce que vous voulez à la fin ? Vous m'avez déjà tout pris !

Un rire profond et sinistre envahit tout, comme si l'arène elle-même riait à gorge déployée.

— Katniss !

Je sursaute et m'éveille, le cœur battant.

C'est Haylee qui me secoue l'épaule. Il fait encore nuit.

— Ça va ? me demande-t-elle, passablement inquiète.

— Oui… Oui, désolée… Je fais beaucoup de cauchemars et ça ne s'est pas arrangé depuis qu'on est coincés dans cette arène…

— Je te comprends. Moi aussi j'en fais… et ils sont terrifiants… m'avoue-t-elle d'une toute petite voix.

Je hoche lentement la tête et m'efforce de penser à autre chose mais, les brumes de mon rêve me collent à la peau et refusent de me lâcher.

Pour me changer les idées, je vérifie l'état de Kaci. Elle a toujours autant de fièvre. Je me lève et attrape ma gourde en silence. Je soulève légèrement la tête de la rouquine et glisse un filet d'eau entre ses lèvres desséchées. Elle avale quelques gouttes avant de se mettre à tousser et à tout recracher. Alors, je prends un morceau de tissu propre et lui humecte simplement le visage et les lèvres avec de l'eau fraîche, pour la réhydrater un peu.

Haylee me regarde avec vénération et murmure :

— Merci, Katniss…

Je soupire :

— Ne me remercie pas encore… Elle n'est pas encore sortie d'affaire.

— Je le sais bien. Mais, merci pour tout ce que tu fais.

Je lui souris et chuchote :

— Rendors-toi un peu.

Elle acquiesce et se remet en chien de fusil contre son amie. Quant à moi, je me lève et cherche Peeta au milieu des corps allongés autour du feu. Je le trouve enfin avec soulagement.

Je jette une bûche dans le feu pour le raviver et m'allonge contre mon amour, dans son dos. Je glisse mon bras par-dessus sa hanche et pose ma main sur son cœur. Je le sens frémir et presque aussitôt, ses mains s'emparent de la mienne. Je me love un peu plus contre lui et me rendors.

Lorsque je rouvre les yeux, la tempête est passée et un soleil encore timide pointe le bout de son nez entre les nuages. Autour de notre abri, les branches plient sous le poids de la neige et se secouent en laissant tomber de gros paquets de neige qui forment des congères au sol.

Nous avons survécu une nuit de plus.

Et je n'ai pas fait d'autre cauchemar.

Peeta se retourne doucement vers moi et me serre dans ses bras. Autour de nous, les autres dorment encore. Seul Gale est debout et monte la garde.

Peeta effleure mon visage de sa main, écarte mes cheveux de mon front et m'embrasse tendrement pour me dire bonjour. Nous n'avons pas besoin de parler. Il sait que la nuit a été longue pour moi il le lit dans mes yeux.

Et je vois dans les siens tout le réconfort dont j'ai besoin pour affronter une journée de plus.

_A suivre..._


End file.
